But I Would Never Hurt Them!
by WithershinBear
Summary: After Cadmus turns Kid Flash into their latest 'Project', he does all he can to control the changes and hide them from everyone. Can he keep from hurting the others, or is the new voice in his head too much to ignore? Wally-centric but the whole team will be there too!
1. Prologue: Failures

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or anything Justice League related! I only own these two twisted doctors Yo!

A/N: So, I've been thinking of this story for quite sometime now! I'm kinda scared to upload it to be honest (I've always sucked at writing class, but then again I have never written anything that I've actually _wanted_ to _) But I figured why the hell not just throw it into the wind and hope someone finds that they might like it, right? Anyways, enough with my boring rant and onto the story!

* * *

Prologue- Failures

(Somewhere in a Cadmus Facility)

The screaming that had filled this floor of the labs for days had finally stopped. It would have been a relief if it didn't mean the experiment was a failure. "Sir, experiment #5 has died…" The words were spoken so quietly like they were trying not to shatter the sudden silence; as if it were just like the piece of glass in front of them.

"Yes, I can see that. It seems his body wasn't as strong as I thought it was going to be, he couldn't handle the changes. Such a shame really, he looked so promising." Dr. Alwin spoke unperturbed while looking at the body of the young man before him. Though, he was quite disappointed, this one seemed like he could have been the one. Unfortunately the toll on the body proved to be too great and the subject could not make it. But there was nothing more they could do now. Emotionlessly he spoke towards his assistant "Get rid of the body." And with that he made his way from the observation room back into the lab in search of his notes; he needed to make some changes.

Ever since he had been hired by Cadmus as a researcher, he had been dying to try out one of his ideas but was never in a position to act upon his desire. Finally about two years ago he got the promotion he needed, after which he was able to carry out his thoughts with real tests! The experiments were to try and combine human and animal DNA to create a super soldier. It was quite ingenious; to have a super human with the instincts and abilities of an animal but the cognitive brain of a human. Though they lose the ability to think for themselves, thus needing the commands of a leader, they do retain a high level of problem solving and adaptability (much more than a regular animal could deduce). Yet, when over stimulated or lacking the proper control the leader provides, the instincts can take over and the subject could lose control.

That's what happened with #4; they hadn't properly planned the changes and they had come too fast for the subject to process and he lost control. No longer taking commands from us he had to be terminated before he became a threat. This time, however, they had modified the subject more carefully. They managed to integrate the changes in such a way to not overwhelm the subject, but the only problem was the damn body itself! The normal human just couldn't handle the extreme strain the experiment put on the subject. They tried to fortify the body before hand but the results were less than satisfactory. What they needed was an already altered body, but who had that?

"Dr. Alwin? Sir, did you hear me? Uh... what are we going to do now?"

Abruptly, Alwin turned around to face his assistant, "Mr. Colburn… can you tell me what went wrong with subject #5?" He could feel the smile forming on his face in tandem to the plan he was already conceiving in his mind.

"Um… his body couldn't handle the changes? But I thought we alre-"

"Precisely! And what did we try to do to his body before hand?" Dr. Alwin cut him off as he raised and eyebrow at his assistant. Judging by his face, he probably thought he had gone crazy.

Colburn couldn't tell where Alwin was going with this but thought it better to indulge him, the last thing he needed was to be fired or worse… "We uh, we tried to change his body to make him more durable but it only made him unstable?" He was skeptical to reply incase he gave the doctor the wrong answer.

"Yes, so what do we need to do to remedy that?" He could't believe he didn't think of it before!

"I-I don't know sir…" Really he didn't, he couldn't understand what had gotten into Dr. Alwin, but he was sure he wasn't going to like it.

The Doctor turned around to face his computer and began furiously typing while he spoke, "We need somebody who has ALREADY been modified!" He honestly couldn't believe how dense his subordinate was being right now, the answer was dangling in front of their faces for years practically!

"What are you talking about? Whose already…" He let his voice fade as he thought._ No… he couldn't possibly been suggesting that,_ "A superhero?"

"I knew you could do it Colburn, you aren't just a pretty face after all!"

"But sir! We can't get a possibly get one of the League here, let alone contain him afterwards!" He was speaking nonsense, Alwin had to be losing his mind, there was no way they could pull that off!

After a little bit of searching he finally found what he was looking for, "Your right, but I had no intentions of going after the big shots. I want a sidekick…" As he moved away from the computer, Colburn could get a good look at what he was searching for; on the screen were the files they had on all the sidekicks.

"Um sir, if I may… You seem to forget that once one of them goes missing, the entire League would be scouring Hell and Earth trying to find them!"

_That was true,_ Alwin thought, but he had already compensated for that, "Don't you think I know that! All we need to do is get one of them for a few hours then we release them! We can setup a fake scenario so they are deployed on a mission; the league will be none the wiser. And all we would have to do is implant some fake memories into the others so they believe they were doing what the were sent for."

Colburn really didn't like this, the last thing he wanted to do was mess with the Justice league or their sidekicks! He's stayed off their radar so far and he wanted to keep it that way! But there was something on his mind… "But if you release them, how are we going to get him back?"

"Have you forgotten already? Once changed their mind would be connected to the leader. It may be more dangerous but all we would have to do is command them to come back here. If it is successful, just imagine the possibilities! And, if it fails they may be able to kill off a few league members before the league can terminate them. Its a win win any way you look at it."

He did have to admit that the plan was sounding more and more plausible, "Who would you go for?"

The doctor had been giving it some thought when he had devised the plan. He goes rushing past Colburn to the computer once again and began reading the files out loud. "Well Robin, Red Arrow, and the new archer Artemis are all human; so they are not a possibility. The Martian girl isn't human to begin with and Superboy is already too out of control; so they are not an option. The Atlantian is already part animal, that means he's not viable either." Then his eyes came to rest on the last name, "Kid Flash…" The smile on his face grew even larger, "He's perfect."

* * *

A/N (Again): And there you have it! The first installment to this story, I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review telling me if you liked it! There should be more soon, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: Just a Simple Mission

Disclaimer: I Still own nothing related to Young Justice Or the Justice League in any shape or form! Only these special snipers are mine!

A/N: Wow! I can't believe anyones even reading this! Never in a million years did I think I would ever even get a review, let alone favs or follows! And I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes in any of my chapters, I try really hard to catch them but some times they sneak through, so I apologies in advance. Well anywho, I hope you enjoy this next installment just as much as the first!

* * *

Chapter 1- Just a Simple Mission

"Hey! Give that back, I was watching that!" Everyone could hear Artemis yelling in the living room from the whole cave practically. _It must be Wally again,_ Robin thought idly as he made his way from the training room to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

"Well not anymore, my favorite show is about to start!" Wally belted back. Although he's been acting more childish lately, Robin can understand; things have been so slow around here without any new missions, everyones fuses were pretty much stuck on short not having any other way to let off steam except on each other. As Robin came into the living room, with the others not far behind, his mouth dropped; it looked like a bomb had gone off!

"What are you guys doing? It looks like a tornado went through here!" Robin nearly shouted as he went to stop the fight but Aqualad put his hand on his shoulder with a small smile on his face looking towards the entrance of the cave. Robin followed his gaze and seeing what he was looking at, had a small smile appearing on his face too.

"Don't look at me, talk to Kid blunder over there!" yelled a furious Artemis pointing her finger at the yellow and red clad teen.

Wally looked completely taken aback, "Are you kidding me! If you just gave me the remote when I had politely asked for it, none of this would have happened!"

Just then they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, "Are you two almost done…" Batman stood at the entrance way with a look of annoyance. But Robin had to laugh at the looks the two teens in the middle had on their faces, it was priceless!

But Batman, ever so stoically, awaited for the teens to get themselves together before he continued. "Good. Now, I can see that you guys are…" He takes a slight look around the room, "a little bit on edge, but hopefully I can help with that." At that everyone perked up, even the two in the middle of the room who were currently giving each other their best bat glare impersonations.

"Do you have a mission for us?" The team leader asks as he carefully makes his way over the clutter trying not to trip. To be honest they were all going stir crazy, even he could feel it.

"In fact," pausing so he could look at the faces of the young team, "I do." Everyone was practically jumping with joy at the mention of possibly being able to leave the cave. Even Batman was having a hard time trying to hide the small smirk he was developing at the reaction he got, "Briefing in 5-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was standing in an empty room.

* * *

Soon after leaving the living room, everyone had found themselves huddled inside the briefing room. The minutes passed by agonizingly slow for Wally, he was barely listening to what Batman was saying. At first he was all ears, pumped at finally being able to work out all of his excess energy! Then he heard them, those two terrible words he hated most of all… _recon mission_. That meant no runing, no hitting things, and _especially_ no fighting bad guys. So lame! After those horrible words tore through his ears like a bullet, he went on autopilot; meaning, he stood there feigning interest and nodding whenever Batman looked at him.

It figures really, its been weeks since the last big mission and finally when they get another one is a damn RECON mission, but beggars can't be choosers. All they were supposed to do was go down to the docks and watch the warehouses for any suspicious activities after they had gotten an anonymous tip. Who gives such an ambiguous tip anyways! _Ugh_, he thought bitterly, _So now I get to spend my night sitting around some smelly docks staring at a warehouse in the damp coldness… GREAT. _

Then Batman interrupts his thoughts, "Are there any questions?" The silence told him all he needed to know, "Good. Now get to it." And with that the team dispersed.

* * *

(A few hours later down at the docks)

Once they had arrived, the team split up to position themselves on the roofs of the buildings surrounding the warehouses that littered the docks. But after everyone had found their spots and the initial "wow" factor of finally going on a mission wore off, silence reigned on the telepathic link they all shared; but that didn't last long either.

_'Ugh! I'm dying!' _Everyone hears booming in their heads.

_'KF, calm down. It's only been like 2 hours!'_ Robin tries to calm the speedster down.

_'For you! For me thats like… 5 days!'_ He exclaims. Robin can sympathize, having been working with Wally for so long, he knows how much speedsters hate to be still and frankly even his resolve is starting to wear thin.

_'God Kid impatient, stop being such a drama queen! I swear if I have to listen to you whine the entire time, you really will be dying.'_ Growls Artemis, obviously still upset about the remote scandal.

_'Hmm… I could've sworn I heard something? Maybe it was just escaping gas.' _You can hear the snickers coming from Robin and the look on Wally's face was making her blood boil; even Kaldur couldn't hide the grin on his face.

_'Ugh, you're beyond disgusting!' _

_'Where would there be gas escaping from?' _Megan asks ever so innocently.

_'Yeah, I don't hear anything other than Robin?' _States Superboy looking around for an unseen threat. Now theres no holding back the muffled laughter from both Robin and Wally, and Artemis' scowl couldn't get any bigger even if it was carved into her face.

Trying to regain control of the team Aqualad steps in to diffuse the situation, '_It was only a joke Megan and Conner, there's no need for alarm.' _

'_Oh, I didn't realize…' _A somewhat confused Megan says.

_'That's because it wasn't funny.' _

_'Oh come on Artemis, no one likes someone who can't take a joke!'_ Wally says while still stifling his giggles.

_'Yeah, you have to admit it was a little bit funny.'_ The boy wonder comments with a wild smile plastered on his face.

_'You guys are the most annoying people I have ever met!'_

_'Why is she so mad? Is it another girl thing?'_ Superboy asks with another round of suppressed laughter from Robin and Wally at the look on both Artemis' and Megan's faces. But all the while no one notices the 6 snipers slowly moving into position around them, using this distraction to close the distance between them and the team.

After Aqualad had gotten everyone to calm down, not five minutes go by before Wally's voice is echoing through their skulls, _'I can't sit here any longer, I feel like my legs are going to fall off from lack of use!' _At the same time Wally goes to stand

Robin tries to intervene reaching out to grab Kid Flashes arm,_'Hey, what do you plan on doi-'_ but his question gets cut short as the snipers get the go ahead to fire. And as soon as the shots rang out he feels a small prick hitting his back, then men in all black running to grab each member of the team.

"Wha…" He couldn't get the words out fast enough before the drugs started to take affect. He couldn't even keep the hold on Wally's arm as one of the men came up from behind him to catch him so he wouldn't hit the ground. Before unconsciousness takes him, he's barely able to make out the shape of someone moving towards Wally with a muddled, "Subject #6 has been attained…"

Then everything goes black.

* * *

A/N: Kind of a cliff hanger, sorry if this chapter was boring, I tried to spice it up with a bit of humor. But the next chapter is going to be so good because we will actually get to do some experimentation and some mind altering! And some of you might feel like this set up was a little bit rushed (Thats because it was a little) I promise the rest of the story wont be this way but this boring stuff is now done with and we can get into the real story. But don't think i wont put some team bonding and other things like before, cause I love that stuff!

Oh but, if you guys want me to respond to your reviews at the bottom of the chapters I can if you like (if not, then I won't) but its whatever you want! And if you liked it so far let me know!


	3. Chapter 2: The First Step

A/N: I have a new found respect for anyone who writes stories, honestly I never gave it a thought of how much work goes into one! But this story is far from over, so buckle up and enjoy this latest tid bit!

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Step

(Back at the Cadmus Facility)

Alwin paced the room nervously; it had been 5 minutes since he had gotten confirmation that Subject #6 had been captured. His plans were starting to come together nicely and he couldn't supress the faint smile forming on his features. But he couldn't fully indulge himself in his pleasures until they actually got #6 here and he could finally begin his work in the short time they had with him.

He slowly turns to see Colburn sitting at his desk making the final preparations for the false memories that they were going to give the sidekicks. He chuckles slightly at the sight, _This is all too perfect,_ he thought to himself. They unfortunately had to take all of the teens since leaving them there posed too great a risk of one of them accidentally waking and sending out an alert. Also he needed to make sure they believed they had watched the warehouses all night so when they are debriefed by the league, they will not be able to trace anything back to them.

Alwin glanced at his clock again, _Damn what's taking those Idiots so long to get here! _Almost as if reading his mind, the radio went off with the announcement that they had arrived at the compound. He was too excited to control himself as he quickly rushes past Colburn with a passing, "Hurry up!" Before he races down to the loading area.

As Colburn approaches the loading bay after practically running after , he can already hear the man shouting demands at the men. "Quickly, get Subject #6 up to my lab. As for the others, bring them to the pods to have the memory transplants." Colburn couldn't remember the last time Dr. Alwin had shown so much interest in a subject! He had to admit it was kind of contagious. The men jumped at his words and started dragging each member of the team to their desired destinations. Alwin was following close behind the two guys carrying the new specimen; _He was quite the find, _Colburn had to confess, _this was going to be fun._

* * *

_(Inside of the lab)_

_Wally didn't know what had happened, the last thing he remembered was going to stand up then… nothing. And now this strange sensation of drifting between two worlds; one that was bright white and another that was pitch black, frankly scared him. Right now he found himself perched precariously on the edge of both worlds. Some sounds flitted through as he tries to make out where his body was. A quiet, "Hello Six…" drifts through but the voice doesn't register with Wally, so he pushes it away trying to focus on moving his body._

_Slowly he can sense some feeling coming back to his fingertips, managing to move his index finger just slightly. Wally was so proud of his accomplishment but it was short lived, "Doctor, I think he's waking up." Waking up? Doctor? Was he at a hospital or something? He didn't remember doing anything that could have gotten him injured. At this latest news he tries to filter through his memories but they were too muddled, stuck in some invisible haze. _

_In his frustration he manages to groan slightly, "Ah, I think your right! But no matter… he only needs to be restrained for now, not completely out." Restrained! Now he's really confused, what kind of hospital restrains a patient? Suddenly he can feel the straps being placed around his torso, wrists, and ankles causing his panic level to rise. Yet he couldn't move even if he wasn't strapped down, what was going on!_

* * *

(Down in the Memory Chambers)

"Hey, what are we supposed to do with them again?" States one of the men that had carried the rest of the team down to the Pod room. He stood there slightly toeing one of the five young bodies, _They look dead_, he thought idly.

One of the other men turns towards him, "Ugh, your so dense! Do you ever listen to orders?" Giving the man a look, he passes by explaining, "All we have to do is load them into the pods and let the memory transfer happen. Then all we need to do is keep them here till Dr. Alwin is finished with the other one." The man stares at the kids (He had to acknowledge the fact that they couldn't be much older that 17), before slowly picking up the youngest of them and began fastening him into the machine.

* * *

(Back at the Lab)

Alwin couldn't keep the smile off his face as he prepared the syringe that would soon mark his first steps to creating his super soldier. He had been debating about what animal he was going to use; usually the change was easier if the animal was 'similar' to the specimen. He had wanted to try something different with this one but unfortunately the circumstances proved to be a challenge. Because #6 will not be inside of the labs where we can easily control him by force incase the leader commands were ignored, they had to choose a less independent animal to use. The wolf would have to suffice given their ingrained sense of the 'pack mentality'. This means that even though he's not going to be controlled physically, his mind will be seeking the guidance of an alpha just like wolves do in the wild.

Carefully he fills the syringe to the proper dosage; he doesn't want him to die of shock like Subject #3 had. When he turns around and sees the specimen struggling slightly against the restraints still in a drug induced haze, he couldn't help but console him. Though he knew he wouldn't be likely to hear him, Alwin leans forward and whispers into his ear, "Shh, Six, it will all be over before you know it." And with that he gently slips the needle into the crook of Wally's arm.

* * *

A/N: And my goodness, I hope you guys are ready cause it starts to get fun from here! Though the next chapter will explain more of what I have in store for Wally, I don't want to give too give too much away yet! But I hope it wasn't too confusing with the switching of views and all, I'll see if I can work on that.

But… Since MysticSpeedForce1234 asked, I will start responding to the reviews you guys give me if theres anything you would like to know! But to answer your question; yes they did all get captured, I tried to integrate that into the story here and I'm sorry if it was a little confusing! Sometimes its hard to remember that I have the whole thing pictured in my head while you guys only see what I type :) And I love Wally whump too, so I know you'll love the later chapters!

Jazbez - I think You know now haha, but I was so torn on what to choose! I was thinking about a feline type at first but cats are so independent and i wasn't sure how to work around that. Yet I hope everyones happy with what I picked in the end!

And for everyone else, thank you so much for the kind words! It really makes me want to write more and more, its like I cant stop! But If you like it so far let me know yo!


	4. Chapter 3: What Happened?

Disclaimer: I forgot to post this last time (oops!), but I do not and never will own anything related to Young Justice or the Justice League. Nor did I own anything in Chapter 2 other than the freaks known as Alwin and Colburn!

A/N: Man, this ones a long one. Now everyone keep your hands and feet inside of the ride at all times, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: What Happened?

_Wally was officially freaking out when he heard a muffled noise in his left ear shortly followed but a slight twinge in the crook of his arm. What the hell was going on! He was so scared he wanted to scream but could barely even move his finger let alone anything more. From the spot where he felt the prick on his arm radiated a soft ache, and soon it started to travel down his arm. Following the ache was that same numbness he had so desperately tried to escape from before but it was now consuming his entire being. He felt trapped, with the numbness swallowing his mind as well as his body, all he could do was hope that this was all a dream._

After emptying the contents of the syringe into the specimen, Alwin carefully takes the needle out of his arm and places it on the small tray located next to the table. Now he only had to wait till the initial integration happened then he could move Six down to the memory pods with the rest of them. He hadn't anticipated him waking so soon, it seems his body burned through the sedative faster than he thought. But it wasn't an issue; the syringe was prepped with another dose of sedative as well as the DNA so as it begins to circulate he will fall back under.

Silently he watches as Six's struggles began to subside and the slight whimpers he was emitting slowly changed into even breathing and a peaceful expression. He waits a few more minutes just to make sure Six was completely under before moving to undo the bonds holding the specimen to the table. Ever since Subject #2 had attacked during the integration procedure, he had started restraining all the specimens not wanting a repeat even if he knew it was highly unlikely.

His musings were interrupted by a quiet question from his assistant, "Dr. Alwin? What are we to do with Subject #6 now that he's under?" _Silly Colburn_, he thought, _Never listens to anything I say! _

"Well if you must ask, we are now going to bring him down to the memory pods to have the memory transplant like the others." As he speaks, Alwin starts maneuvering Six into a wheelchair.

"B-but sir, there's a few things that worry me about this!" Colburn is starting to turn his mood sour.

"Spit it out then! Don't just stand there stuttering like an idiot."

Colburn looks down at the floor unable to hold the gaze that was being directed at him by his superior, "W-well, how are the m-memories going to w-work," He takes a breath to calm himself before continuing, "If the Martian Girl happens to go digging through their minds? She would be able to tell that they are fake, right?"

"Really Colburn, you have just thought of this now? Your always two steps behind on everything." With a sigh, Alwin can tell by the look on his face he still didn't get it. "I've already compensated for that. Because she would be able to tell whats fake and whats real, we let _her_ make the memories for them."

"I don't understand sir?"

"God, do I have to spell everything out for you!" Time was running out, he needed to bring Six down to the memory chambers now if he had any hope of getting them back to the roof on time. He starts wheeling the sleeping specimen out of the lab motioning for Colburn to follow behind before continuing, "What we are doing is leaving their minds blank for these few hours, but we are going to give them all a 'seed' or a suggestion of sorts of what happened. Because of the brains need to fill in gaps of memory, the seed we plant will be able to flourish once there is the proper ingredients. Namely an inexperienced martian who, while searching for an answer, will find such seed and build the memory from that. And since she created it, her mind won't be able to tell that it wasn't real."

They reach the elevator just as he finishes explaining, he thought Colburn would have figured that out before now but apparently his expectations were too high. "Oh, I see… Hmm that's quite intuitive doctor!" The elevator doors open and both men step inside, "Oh! But wait, wont Subject #6 notice the bruise on the inside of his arm?"

Again Alwin wanted to smack his assistant upside the head, "Didn't you read his file? Subject #6 heals faster than the normal human, hence one of the reasons we wanted him in the first place. The bruise will be gone before he wakes up and he will be none the wiser." Alwin had reached his limit of listening to his assistant being an imbecile, when the elevator door dings open he states, "Mr. Colburn, why don't you go and clean up the lab room while I bring Subject #6 to the pods?" And without waiting for a reply, he wheels Six out of the elevator letting the doors close effectively ending any rebuttal from Colburn.

As he continues down the corridor, he finally reaches the memory chamber and wheels Six's lax form inside of the room. Seeing his men he quickly instructs them on what to do. "I want you to load Subject #6 into a memory pod and once everything is finished, you are to bring all of the children back to the roof. UN-harmed."

He starts to walk away when he hears, "Why unharmed?" When he suddenly turns around the look on the mans face would have made him laugh if he wasn't so furious at his insubordination.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it _exactly_ how I want with no questions asked!" He spoke the statement so venomously he was sure the man had pissed himself in terror. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!"

"Good." This time he doesn't bother waiting for the man to say anything before disappearing out of the room.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Slowly as Wally begins to come around, feeling starts returning to him in stages. The first thing he notices is the hard surface he was laying on, it felt like he was lying on a bed of rocks. Then slight aches start filtering through as he starts to notice the odd angle he seemed to be positioned in. _What was going on? _He thought to himself as he tentatively opens his eyes. _Why am I on a roof?_ Now his confusion level was reading far beyond normal. As he looks down he notices he notices he's in uniform. _Was I on a mission?_ He racks his brain for an answer but comes up short. Finally he takes a look around and sees the rest of his team lying on the roof as well.

Panic arises as he manages to drag himself over to the closest member, which happened to be Robin, and starts to tap him on the cheek trying to rouse him. "Rob… Come on Rob, wake up!" He's just short of shaking the boy wonder when finally he seems to start coming around. "Yep thats it come on, wake up." As Robin continues to drag himself up, Wally runs to each member of the team and repeats the process of having them get up.

As Robin shakes the last of the cobwebs from his head, he attempts take stock of where he was. "What happened?" He gives as an open invitation for anyone to answer.

"That's what I want to know." Wally states while helping Megan up off the ground. After she was set he walks over to the little circle that had formed between the rest of the teens.

"Well the last thing I remember was arguing with Kid here." States a slightly tired Artemis while pointing her finger at Wally. After she had awoken to the the shocking image of him hovering over her, it took her far too long to recover for her liking. Usually she'd be able to jump awake at the slightest noise and be ready for a fight at any notice, yet here it was a serious struggle to even get herself off of the ground. But as she tried to remember what had happened, her memories seemed to be stuck in a fog.

Now there was no trace of the humor from before, "Yeah, I remember that too." Robin was grasping at straws trying to remember what had happened next.

"Well, I remember talking to you guys after that. But then Aqualad had gotten everyone to calm down." Everyone looked at Superboy who seemed to be mad at the fact that he can't recall anything further than that. But honestly, the feeling can be felt in everyone at this point, it wasn't like them to suddenly wake up lying on the damn roof!

Kaldur, who had remained quiet until now trying to gather as much information as he could before speaking, finally addresses them. "I'm not sure whats going on, but Miss Martian," At the sound of her name, Megan perked up a little more, "can you see if you can look into our memories and find out what might have happened?" Everyone turns to look at the shy martian, expectantly awaiting an answer.

Feeling pressured, but not wanting to disappoint them she states, "Um, yeah. I can try…" Soon Megan connects their minds and starts mulling through their joint thoughts until she finds the last thing they all collectively recall… soon everyone was watching the last five minutes that they could account for.

**_'Why is she so mad? Is it another girl thing?'_**** Superboy asks with another round of suppressed laughter from Robin and Wally at the look on both Artemis' and Megan's faces.**

**After Aqualad had gotten everyone to calm down, not five minutes go by before Wally's voice is echoing through their skulls, ****_'I can't sit here any longer, I feel like my legs are going to fall off from lack of use!' _****At the same time Wally goes to stand.**

**Robin tries to intervene reaching out to grab Kid Flashes arm. ****_'Hey, what do you plan on doi-'_**** but his question gets cut short as they all hear a loud clang from inside the warehouse. All of them jump to awareness as they try and see what had caused it but being on the roof had some of the tanks on the inside of the building shielding other parts of the interior.**

**They all look to each other for confirmation that they had all heard it, and seeing their looks it seemed to be they had. Quickly Aqualad jumps to action telling the others what to do, ****_'Megan, you and Conner go to the roof of the warehouse and see if you can see anything.'_**** Then turning he speaks quickly, ****_'Robin and Kid Flash, go around to the back of the building and see if you can get into the loading bay area. Artemis, you and I will see if we can get in through the front and block anyone from trying to get out.'_**

**With their assigned roles acknowledged, everyone gives a curt nod before rushing of to their destinations. Once in position, each group gained access to the building. Cautiously skirting the edges and checking for hidden dangers or any possible suspects trying to hide amidst the machinery. _'Does anyone see anything?'_ Artemis asks over their psychic link. **

**_'No.'_**** Robin answers.**

**Megan can't sense anyone around other than the team. ****_'I can't sense anyone here.'_**

**_'Yeah, we can't seem to find anything either.'_**** She tells them as they all cautiously meet in the middle of the warehouse.**

**No longer feeling the need to use their link Wally speaks out loud. "I wonder what that could have been, it definitely came from inside." He carefully scans the warehouse; he was not liking the cramped state the build was in with all of the old industrial tanks lying around, it made it especially hard for him to maneuver if he wanted to use his speed.**

**Out of nowhere Superboy asks, "Hey, do you guys hear that?" Suddenly the place becomes dead silent. As they all stand there, they can feel themselves becoming lightheaded while straining to hear the noise he could apparently hear. ****_Something was definitely off, _****Robin contemplated.**

**"Um, no…? Are you… sure you hear something?" Wally's question comes out slightly slurred he wasn't feeling too good. Suddenly Robins eyes go wide as he realizes what the noise was.**

**With labored breathing he tries to explain but it only comes out as a broken sentence. "Guys we… have to get… out of here… NOW!" hearing the urgency of his tone, no one was arguing when he began to run from the warehouse and everyone quickly followed suit. Once outside Robin didn't stop as he points to the roof where they started. "We have to get… up there." **

**Everyone was starting to feel sluggish like they were out of shape and had just run a marathon. "Whats going… on?" Kaldur pants as he is unaccustomed to such a feeling.**

**Megan was only just able to lift them onto the roof before collapsing to her knees. She could barely keep her head up to try and listen to Robin's explanation of what was happening. "I think… the noise Suberboy… heard was a- a gas…" but before he could finish, the young boy slumps over and onto the ground.**

**Everyone starts to panic as they soon feel themselves also slipping under and before anyone can send out an alert, each team member silently falls to the ground.**

Gasps fill the air as everyone was rushed from their minds and back into the present. "The noise we heard must have been one of the old tanks finally giving to the pressure of the condensed gases inside, when they emptied the warehouse they must have missed a tank." Explains Robin.

"Ugh, I have a massive head ache." Wally whines as he clutches his head.

"Now you know how we feel when we have to listen to you all the time." Artemis states with a slight smugness while trying to hide her smirk.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Not so funny now, huh?"

"Guys, come on!" Robin didn't have the energy needed to listen to this.

Megan then steps forward trying to divert their attention, "Well I guess that explains why we all feel so groggy and why we had all woken up here." She gestures towards the roof.

"Yeah I guess so." Connor seems none too pleased with the fact that he was brought down by a mere gas leak.

"We need to get back to the cave and explain to him what had happened. We can comeback later and investigate the warehouse more closely, but right now we are not in a state to do much else." The voice of Kaldur brings everyone back from their personal musings.

With a great sigh Robin says whats on everyones minds. "Batman is sure going to be mad at us when we get back…" Dejectedly the team starts the walk back to the Bio ship. All the while no one takes notice of Kid Flash subconsciously rubbing the inside of his left arm.

* * *

A/N: Whew that one took longer than it should have but I still got it done! Hopefully it all makes sense and nothings too confusing.

Anywho, for the 'guest' who reviewed, I'm so glad your going to stick around cause it will get even better from here! And thanks, your words of encouragement bring me such happiness!

And for pottyandweezlbe89, Wally Whump is my drug! And soon I think I'm going to OD from the sheer amount thats going to happen in later chapters! So I hope your ready hehehe.

Finally for everyone who has followed and faved, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It really makes my day every time I see that a new person likes my story. But as always, leave a review telling me if you guys have enjoyed it so far!


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth Is

Disclaimer: I will never own Young Justice or anything affiliated with them!

A/N: Alright let's get right into it; enjoy the next piece of this delectable saga!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Truth Is…

The ride back to the cave was spent in silence except for the occasional growl coming from Kid Flash's stomach. _We must have been out a while for me to be this hungry,_ Wally thought tiredly as he rubbed his stomach hoping to quell it's need for food. If he wasn't dreading the debriefing they were soon to face, he would have been wishing for a shorter trip! Occasionally he would look at the faces of the others and see that they too had the same feeling of apprehension.

As they pull into the hanger, Robin couldn't help but feel like he had just gone through a zeta tube with how quickly they had gotten back. With a groan he rubs his face with his hands, _Ugh, kill me now! _Begrudgingly he stands from his chair and looks at the others, "Well, we should just get this over with as quick as possible."

As the team files out of the ship they can already see Batman awaiting them at the entrance to the cave. Before any of them can say anything, he interjects, "So, I trust the mission was a success?"

Everyone looks between each other silently debating as to who would be the one to tell him when Aqualad steps forward. Robin was relieved he didn't have to start the conversation but he still felt guilty for letting the leader take the fall. "Um… Yes, about that…" Kaldur stops letting his voice trail off; if the look on Batman's face could kill, all six teens would be burning in the afterlife.

Robin couldn't just let them throw their leader under the bus and before he knows it he starts, "Ah… The truth is…"

As the teens explained to Batman what had happened his expression never faltered. Though he didn't blame them for what happened, he couldn't help but think they should have been more careful. All eyes were glued to him seeking exoneration. "Well, I'm not mad that the mission was a failure." With that everyone visibly relaxes; the tension they built up when they had stepped off the ship being melted away with their relief.

The reprieve was short lived though,"However, I am disappointed that none of you had realized the threat until it was almost too late." He looks solemnly into the faces of each member. The fact that he was more disappointed in them rather than upset had hurt much more than they would like to admit.

But before any of them could continue their self loathing he adds, "Yet I'm glad that you all got out safe and I expect you all to go to the infirmary to get checked out to make sure your alright. I will also be waiting for your written reports to be handed in." The audible groans that came from the teens had him hiding a small smirk while he turned to leave, "That was not a request."

Right as he reached the door he abruptly turns, "Oh, and I almost forgot to mention; it seems a family of small animals had managed to get into the air ducts and find a nice new place to build a home using the wiring to the DNA scanner. So it will be out of order until we manage to get them out and then we have to rewire the system. But I trust that won't be a problem?" He looks at the shaking heads and nods his approval, "Good. Now get to the infirmary." Without another word he vanishes from the teens sights.

* * *

(About an hour later)

After sitting in the infirmary for a half an hour awaiting his turn, then fifteen minutes answering some dumb questions, and then another ten practically begging to leave and swearing that he was fine did Wally finally walk out of that accursed room. The only thing that was bothering him was the headache he had had earlier that at some point turned into a migraine. If he wasn't hungry enough to eat his own arm, he would have gone to his room and fallen into a coma to forget the intense throbbing happening inside of his skull.

His current destination was the kitchen; get in, grab something to eat, get out. That's the plan or at least it was before he heard Rob call him from behind. Not wanting to worry his best friend he puts the best smile he could muster on his face and turns to see him come barreling down the hallway.

Soon the boy caught up to him. "Hey man, how are you holding up?" Robs question caught him off guard and his smile faltered.

"What? Oh me? Yeah, I'm doing fine, why?" _That was one of the lamest covers I have ever heard,_ Wally inwardly slapped himself but his pounding head wouldn't let him think of anything better.

"Come on dude, I know you have a monster headache." Robin was looking at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But when Kid Flash didn't answer he gave a sigh then explained, "Ever since we got back on the ship you've virtually had your eyes glued shut apart from sneaking glances at everyone. And for the last hour in the infirmary you've been holding your head in your hands practically the whole time, not to mention the fact that you've barely talked except for when you had to."

Sometimes Wally could kill Rob for how he seemed to know everything about everyone. With a groan he finally gives in and Robin can see the sag in his posture once he stops trying to act like he's fine. "Wow, you look like crap." Robin states before he can stop himself.

"Gee, thanks Rob." Wally's face was less than amused but he didn't take offense, to be honest he just wanted to curl up and die. "I must have hit my head when I landed on the ground or something."

"Then what are you doing wandering the halls, if I were you I would have bee lined it to my room by now?" As if to answer his question, Wally's stomach growls out it's complaint of being ignored for so long. "Ah, I should have guessed." He couldn't help but laugh a little at the look that passes over Kid Flash's face.

"Yeah, sometimes it sucks to have such a fast metabolism." He attempts to pacify his stomach for just a little longer and goes to say something but Robin interrupts him.

Putting his hands up in mock surrender he states, "Look, I completely understand. You go do what you need to do but if see you in the halls any longer than that I'll knock you out and drag you to your room myself."

Wally had to smile to himself at that, Rob was always looking out for everyone else rather than himself. "You don't have to tell me twice!" The younger teen knew Wally had understood that he was worried without him having to state it. But even as Wally continued his trek to the kitchen, he could still feel Robin's eyes watching his retreating form.

Once he had made it to the kitchen and finally got something to eat, he began to feel marginally better but he still felt like crap and he wanted to sleep for a million years. As he sluggishly made his way to his room his head was bordering between splitting in two or just out right exploding. When he opened his door he didn't bother turning on his light. "Ah, there you are my sweet bed!" He whispers longingly, it nearly brought tears to his eyes!

Quickly he changes out of his uniform into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. Crossing the few feet that separated him and his target, he nearly collapsed onto his bed. Not two seconds later he was already asleep.

* * *

A/N: Not too much happened in this one, but that's all part of setting the scene ya know! But don't be thinking he's all of a sudden going to wake up and be like a dog in the next chapter, cause that's not how I roll ;) We have many more chapters filled with angst and whump to go, and this is just the beginning! Not wanting give anything away though, that's all I'm going to say.

But reviews;

Jazbez: Thanks! My psychology course helped me with that one!

Dewquent: I'm glad you like it! Your words are too kind, I'm like sitting here smiling like an idiot because of them. You see what you do! :D

pottyandweezlbe89: Haha I'm happy your ready, it's never a good thing to go anywhere without being properly prepared first! :)

cary99: Thanks for reviewing for each chapter, I really appreciate it!

I'mAGuestBeware: Thanks! I'm happy it made sense and that I didn't confuse anyone. And I usually update everyday, sometimes if I'm busy it might be two days but I generally try to keep it consistent. And nice name, it made me laugh stupidly to myself for some reason haha

So that's it; leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me you like high fives? I'm open for anything!


	6. Chapter 5: Hallways

Disclaimer: I am almost certain I own absolutely nothing that has to do with Young Justice.

A/N: So I was a little mad at how the last chapter came out, I can only hope that his one will make up for it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hallways

_He was only asleep for a few minutes when a sudden sound awoke him. Cautiously he takes a look around his dark room searching for the origin of the noise. He stays stalk still straining his ears for the slightest change in the silence. When nothing happens, Wally slowly eases himself off the bed and starts to make his way over towards the door. Being as quiet as he could incase there might be a threat nearby, he opens the door just enough to look out and into the hallway._

_Seeing nothing, he coaxes the door open the rest of the way and once out he lets it shut silently. Now out in the hallway he reassess the the area seeing if he could hear anything. Something was off. He didn't feel right being out in the hallway, like there was something lurking just out of his range of sight but there was nothing he could do. _

_He turns to go back into his room when he notices the door is littered with a strange texture near the edges. He leans forward to get a better look in the dim light and when he gets close enough he lets out a gasp, 'It's scratch marks… like someone was trying to get into my room.' He was starting to panic, he needed to get back into his room before what ever did _that_ came back. But to his surprise the door wouldn't give. _

_Desperate to get in, he attempts to vibrate his molecules but he's so frantic he can't concentrate. When he tries to back away his heel catches on something, feeling something move the wrong way in his ankle he falls to the ground . "Ugh!" The sudden impact with the floor had his breath rushing out of him in a huff. 'Well this is just great! I think I sprained my ankle.' He thinks, feeling the sharp ache radiating from his leg._

_He looks to the spot where he had fallen looking to locate what he had tripped on. 'Hmm… that looks like-' To his horror he realized what the crumpled mass was; it was Robins cape and it looked like it was torn. As he pulls himself up and tries to steady himself using the wall, he needed to get out of here and find the others to make sure they're alright._

_As quickly as he can, Wally begins to make his was down the corridor. He didn't dare yell out for fear of alerting the wrong person. Soon though he begins to notice the hallways aren't leading to where they normally would, it almost seemed as though he was moving down a grid coming to cross sections which lead to more cross sections. He was probably going in circles but it was hard to tell since everything looked the same. _

_He was getting nervous, the longer it took for him to find the team the longer it meant they could be in danger. Every door he came to was either bashed in or just wouldn't open at all. Soon he found himself moving as fast as his ankle would allow, trying to send out a mental alert to the team hoping at least one of them would hear and answer back._

_'If anybody can hear me, please say something! Rob? Kaldur? Conner and Megan? Artemis? Anyone! Please…' The answer he got was not what he was expecting._

_The voice was so quiet he almost missed it. _**_'Let me help.'_**_ Feeling the sudden presence of another body, Wally turns around but to his astonishment nobody was there. _**_'I'm always here.' _**_It whispers as if reading his thoughts. Abruptly he tries to use his speed but his ankle makes itself known and he stumbles just barely able to keep standing. Panic starts to rise in his throat, where was it and why couldn't he see it?_

_'_**_Don't be frightened,' _**_It slides coyly, '_**_You want to find the others, don't you?' _**_Who does it think its fooling? He wouldn't trust whatever this thing was with his life, let alone the possible lives of his friends! _

_'_**_You don't have to trust me, but what other choice do you have?' _**_He can practically feel the toothy grin this thing had on it's face. But it was right, what else could he do? '_**_You'd better hurry…'_**_ It coaxes Wally to move forward with a mental tug and to his dismay, he followed it._

_He stops after a few steps, __'What?' How the hell did it do that?_

_Softly it breathes, '_**_Come now, I'm only trying to help. You need to find your… friends, right? I'll show you the way.' _**_Again the soft tug forces his legs to move without his command. _

_'Hey! Stop that!' He doesn't like the fact that he's not the one controlling himself and if he didn't want to find his friends so desperately he tell this thing to go to hell!_

_It hisses in annoyance, clearly it didn't agree. _**_'Then move and I will tell you where to go.'_**_ It didn't seem to see much point in fighting the matter. Wally wasn't so sure that was a good thing and he felt like it was only going to lead him into a trap but he was hopelessly lost._

_He began walking and came to another criss-cross of passageways. _**_'Mmm…_**_' It purred, _**_'Good. Now go left.' _**_ Wally briefly hesitated, but eventually he turned down the left path. He let the thing lead him through the maze of halls and he barely noticed the walls start to change. The further he went the stronger the voice became, the thing growled its approval. '_**_Yes, just a little bit further.' _**_Soon a strange smell filled the air, one that was familiar but was too faint to tell. _

_Something doesn't feel right. Wally stops suddenly and takes a look at where he was; the place had changed so drastically he couldn't believe he didn't notice it before. The walls were stained a strange color and everything seemed darker. As he continued walking his bare foot steps on something warm. He looks down to see a small trail of… blood? Suddenly he knew why the strange smell was so recognizable._

_'Where have you brought me!' He knew he shouldn't have trusted this thing, if Rob was here he'd have punched him in the face... Rob! What if this blood is from one of them? His earlier terror returns in full force._

**_'You must finish it, don't let it suffer!' _**_The voice snarls at him. He was confused, what was that thing talking about? Soon he could here muffled whimpers. He's scared to look but his curiosity is forcing his eyes to drift ever closer towards the source and then-_

Bolting upright in bed he nearly falls flat on his face. "Ah!" Wally gasps just barely holding back a strangled yell. _What the hell was that? _He asks himself while tying to get his breathing and heart rate back under control. He's covered in sweat and practically shaking from the adrenalin the dream had produced, with a trembling hand he smooths back his hair. _I must have hit my head harder than I thought, but at least my headache is gone._

Still shaken, he swings his legs over the side of the bed. He rubs his face trying to remove the grogginess and help him forget the nightmare he'd just seen. Glancing at the clock he nearly doubles over, _It's 3:12! Ugh, how could I sleep this late? Oh no, training… they're so going to kill me. _If he's quick enough maybe he can grab something to eat and make it to the training room with out anyone noticing? With the dream pushed to the back of his mind, he hastily gets dressed and books it out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! How many of you believe that dream was just a coincidence? Now I must say that this was one of my favorites so far, I absolutely loved writing it! I hope the suspense was paced ok and it was too ridiculous, but I mean what dream doesn't have some level of ridiculousness?

And here's the reviews:

Jazbez: You couldn't be more right with that statement friend!

Dextra2: Why thank you :)

I'mAGuestBeware: I'm so happy you love my story! I hope it's progressing well enough, and you will definitely be leaving with a few bruises from all the twists I have in store hehe. And you can have six high fives for being so awesome, and thanks for all the encouragement!

cary99: I'm super glad you liked it!

MysticSpeedForce1234: Haha cheesy things make me smile, I love cheese! And of course Rob is, thats what are best friends are for and who else will stop you from doing something stupid? And I know this chapter may seem like it doesn't really have to do with anything, but trust me… everything matters ;) I hope you liked it though!

But as always, leave me a review if you liked it or maybe one telling me that you've trained your cat to give you its paw? (Not impossible, I have done it! haha) I'd love to hear about it!


	7. Chapter 6: Instinct

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice and I never will.

A/N: So longest chapter so far! My fingers have fallen off…Oh well that's why they make duct tape I guess.

* * *

Chapter 6: Instinct

As soon as Kid Flash cleared the door way he took off running towards the kitchen. When he got to the opening leading to the living room, he cautiously takes a look around. _Good, no ones here._ Sighing with relief he begins to walk towards the small fridge they had, opening it he finds the things he needs to make himself a sandwich with familiar ease. After he finished eating he looks at the clock again. _This is going to be close._

As he peaks around the corner leading into the training room he can see Aqualad sparring with Superboy._ Perfect! _He can use them as a distraction to sneak up to the back of the group, hopefully no one will notice that he's been gone for too long. Waiting for an opening he finally sees his chance to slink though.

He almost made it when suddenly, "Oh, sleeping beauty finally decided to join us? Well aren't we the lucky ones." He winces in reflex. _Damn it Artemis, couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut?_

After Artemis had announced his presence, the whole group stopped what they were doing and much to his displeasure his face got far too warm for his liking. "Uh… Sorry guys I-"

"Save it Wally, but since you've finally decided to show up why don't you have a try in the ring?" The tone Black Canary used left no room for discussion. "Superboy, are you up for another match?"

Connor gave a nod of approval but before he could get ready in the center of the room Robin step forward. "Um, Black Canary? I was actually wondering if I could fight next?"

She thought about it for a minute and seeing the look on the young boys face she gave in. "Fine, but you better not go easy on him." _What was Rob doing?_ As Wally closes the distance between the them he could clearly see the look on his face that said 'We'll talk later about this.' He groaned inwardly; that's the last thing he wanted to do.

Once the two teens were settled across from each other they got the go ahead to start. As usual, Kid Flash made the first move. He rushed at his friend hoping to land a blow yet as expected he had dodged it quite easily. Rob lands a few feet away and quickly throws a few birdarangs thinking Wally wont have a problem avoiding them, but he was shocked when a few of them had managed to nic the speedster.

"Argh!" He barely saw the projectiles coming and he would have gotten hit by them if but somehow he was able to twist himself at just the right time, managing to only get scraped. He winced at the slight pain the scratches caused then suddenly everything became a blur. He was no longer controlling himself and it wasn't Robin he saw; it was an enemy.

The change in Wally's demeanor happened so suddenly that Robin had almost missed it. In the blink of an eye Kid Flash was in front him pulling back his arm to deliver a strong blow aimed right for his head. He had barely enough time to react and get out of the way before Wally sets up for another attack. "Jeez KF!" He blocks one of the punches. "What-" Dodges another one. "-are you doing?" This wasn't like him at all, usually as a speedster his fighting takes a more offensive approach but right now he was going for a direct method.

Robin wasn't attacking anymore, he was too focused on dodging the incoming fists. _I know Black Canary told us not to go easy on each other but I wouldn't have thought he'd take it so far? _He figured his best bet would be to distract KF and then somehow manage to knock him back. His friend's speed was giving him a big advantage in the close quarter combat, he needed to put some distance between them.

Wally wasn't thinking; the only thing that ran through his mind was _attack_. With every punch he threw he moved faster and faster, each time coming closer to hitting it's target. Then he noticed the a change in posture going from a defensive stance to one trying to flee. _NO!_ He thought quickly as everything slowed down. He saw the muscles in his opponents legs tense, in a preemptive move he rushed behind him trying to block any route of escape. He didn't anticipate the enemy to suddenly shift and attempt to jump away using him as a surface to push off of.

Robin thought he had managed to get away once he had pushed of Kid Flash's shoulders. But as soon as he leap in the air Wally had reached for his cape and when his fingers laced into the material he turned quickly. Using Robin's weight to build speed, he spun a full circle and used that built up energy to slam him into the ground.

Black Canary went to stop the fight but Robin had signaled to her to wait; he wasn't out yet.

Wally could see the enemy on the ground, slowly he closes the distance between them. **_'Finish it…'_**A quiet growl flitters through his mind. He was almost on top of him when suddenly his dream flashes back into his mind. Instantly he's back in that hallway hearing the soft whimpers with a slight tinge of that metallic smell assaulting his nose. He looks down and to his horror the mangled bodies of his friends litter the ground. Only one of them was moving, **_'Finish it! Don't let it suffer!_**' the voice from his nightmare snarls with the same ferocity.

Robin sees Kid Flash approach him with a blank expression. He almost didn't think he would get the chance to hit the speedster but then Wally stopped just short of a foot away. Seeing his opportunity he launches a kick from the floor aimed for his face, he assumed he would attempt to dodge and he would only hit his shoulder but to his dismay he didn't move. It was too late for Robin to change the aim of the kick and the last thing he saw was a horrified look on KF's face before his head snapped back then he crumple to the floor clutching his face. _Oh God, what did I do!_

Everyone who was watching the fight comes rushing into the sparring area attempting to assess the damage. "Wally?" They could all hear Black Canary as she moves the others out of the way to try and get to him. She sees the look on the Robins face as he stands off to the side.

"Ugh, my nose…" They hear Wally say under his breath.

"Wally are you ok?" She places a hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

He looks up to see the worried faces of the group staring at him. _Just great._ He thought, taking his hand away from his face he notices the blood on it. _Even better! _"Yeah, I'm ok. But jeez Rob, did you have to hit me so hard in the _face_? Like really dude!" He was only joking with the kid but the look he had told him he was defiantly going to have to have that talk with him later.

"I think we should take you down to the infirmary."

At the sound of that dreaded place Wally quickly shook his head. _Big mistake. _He winced. "No need to be so hasty! I'm fine really, it's not broken and by the time dinner comes around it will be all healed and you wont even know anything happened!" He would do anything to stay out of that damn place, the smell alone makes him want to run for the hills.

Black Canary stares at him for a moment then gives a sigh, "Fine. But I want you to go rest for a bit. Do I make myself clear?" He nods vehemently, _Thank God. _"Ok, I think that's enough training for today. I'll see you all tomorrow." Sparring one last glance at the teen on the ground, she turns to make her leave.

Shakily Wally stands still holding his nose. "Are you sure your ok?" _Oh so now Artemis is being considerate? _

"Yeah I'm fine, but maybe if you hadn't outed me earlier we could've avoided this whole mess!" He knows he's being rude, she was only trying to see if he was ok but he was still pretty miffed about earlier.

Her earlier concern immediately evaporates. "Well maybe if you didn't sleep through training and got here on time this wouldn't have happened!" Sometimes she wanted to just kill him!

He didn't have time for this he needed to find Rob and… _Wait, where is he? _Wally looks around the training room and see his whole team except for Rob. _Ugh, I knew this would happen_. "Uh, Fine whatever. I have to go." He states barely registering the odd looks he was getting from the rest of the team.

As he made his way down the hallway his nose had finally stopped bleeding. He just reached the door to his room when he hear a quiet thud behind him. _He must be really upset to make that much noise._ As Wally turns around he can see Rob standing just a few feet down the hall.

"Listen KF-"

"Hey Rob-" The both start at the same time and they couldn't help but laugh at how stupid they sounded. When Robin didn't continue, Wally cleared his throat. "Why don't we talk in my room so I can get my face cleaned up." He mentally slapped himself when the younger teen flinched slightly, _Why did I say that!_

"Ok." Robin knew this was coming, he knew KF had every right to be mad he just hoped he could somehow make it up to him. They both stepped through the door into his room, Wally making a bee line for the bathroom and Robin only stood a few feet inside of the room.

Currently Wally was using a facecloth to wipe the blood off of his face while gingerly skirting his still sore nose. Sighing, he knew he would have to start the conversation. "Look Rob, I can already tell your blaming yourself for what happened." _Here it comes,_ Robin thought. "But don't. It was a total accident and honestly it's not a big deal."

"What?" That was not what he was expecting. "Your not mad that I… kicked you in the face? But you said-"

"Rob, come on dude. I would have thought that by now you'd know when I'm joking! And of course I'm not mad. Accidents happen all the time and if I got mad over every one that happened I would be a very angry person." To be honest if Rob hadn't kicked him he might have done something embarrassing; he was so lost in that flashback he thought he might yell at any moment. He shudders as he is reminded about the terrible nightmare.

"But you looked so horrified when I was about to hit you and you didn't move?" Robin states confused.

Inwardly he cringed, _So he noticed that_. "If you saw a boot coming straight for your face would you be smiling? And you caught me by surprise, I wasn't suspecting it so I wasn't able to react quick enough." Rob didn't look too convinced but he didn't press the matter.

"Really dude, I'm not mad. So, are we alright?" Wally was hopeful that Rob would stop blaming himself and forget that even happened but he had a feeling it wouldn't be so easy.

Robin knew Wally wouldn't blame him, he's too nice for his own good sometimes. "Yeah dude, we are." He says with a small smile but after he saw the infectious grin on Wally's face, his quickly grew to match. _He always knows how to make me feel better._ _Oh! _He had almost forgotten to ask, "But why were you so late this morning? Was it because of your headache?"

_Damn Rob! Why can you never just let things go?_ "Uh, no. Well kind of I guess. I was really wiped yesterday and I guess I over slept a little." He hoped that would be enough to quell any suspicion but no, of course not.

"A Little? I guess if you call 4 hours a little! Are you alright man?" Robin was worried about him; when he came into the training room he looked as if he hadn't slept at all. That's why he wanted to fight him, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Superboy and he probably wouldn't have gone easy on him either.

"Yeah, I'm fine." There was no way he was telling him he had a nightmare, what kind of wuss did that?

Robin looked skeptically at the other teen, "And what was with you suddenly going Rambo on me during the fight! I was trying to go easy on you then the next moment you turn into a maniac!" It was so strange, he might have expected that from Connor but not Wally?

"What?" He honestly couldn't remember most of the fight up until he had the flashback.

"Yeah, at first you were fine then you started to try and wail on me. You even threw me to the ground!" It hadn't hurt, he just wasn't expecting it.

"Oh," _What the-? _He tried to keep his face neutral but was failing miserably."I guess I was still mad at Artemis for opening her mouth. I must not have realized how hard I was fighting." _Wow and the award for worst cover goes to me! _But that was definitely strange. He would never fight like that while only sparring?

Robin could tell he was lying but he didn't want to press him; Wally looked like he'd been run over by a truck and he still felt bad about causing that nasty bruise on his face. "I guess so, but anyways you look like crap dude. Why don't I let you take a break, it looks like you need one!"

_Good, this means I don't have to think of a way to get him to leave for a little while. _Wally pretended to be taken aback, "Ouch Rob, that hurts."

They both shared a laugh as Robin made his way to the door. Stopping he slowly turns, "You know you can tell me if anythings wrong… right?" The look on his face made Wally feel like he was going to burn in Hell for what he was going to say.

"I know." He stands there for a few seconds staring at him before letting the door close. _Ugh! _Wally flops back onto his bed and rubs his face with his hands. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

(At the Cadmus Facility)

Alwin was currently making his way down the hall towards his lab, as he approaches the door he was quietly humming to himself. Inside of the lab he can see Colburn taking notes on what he can only assume has to do with Six. "So, how is subject #6 doing?"

Colburn turns quickly, startled by the sudden presence of the doctor. "Well, sir, it seems the leader has made contact as you requested and only when the subject was asleep."

"Good. And what about the sudden spike that happened today?" They had noticed the leader interfering with Six today around 3:30.

"It seems the subject was in a fight and the natural instinct of the leader to protect the subject took over." _Hmm. That could be problematic. _"Um, sir? If I may ask. Why are we only letting the leader talk to Subject #6 while he's asleep? We've never taken that approach before…" Colburn let his voice fade when he noticed the look that was directed at him.

"Seriously, why I ever hired you I will never know." Alwin looked incredulously at his assistant. "Subject #6 hasn't been treated the same as the others because the conditions aren't the same. He's not here in the lab where we know whats happening, he's out there where he has to go as long as possible without being detected. People are much more susceptible to suggestions while asleep and while he's dreaming the leader can talk freely without fear of the subject becoming suspicious."

Colburn didn't dare say anything else so he just nods and quickly resumes his notes. Alwin walks up to the screen displaying the details on Six. "He should start experiencing the changes soon. Then we only have to wait until he comes to us." He couldn't suppress the twisted smile that slowly formed on his face. _Soon Six, you will be mine._

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Well I know I suck at fighting scenes…I am so sorry you all had to read that terrible fight, but I tried to make up for it by making the chapter super long! And hopefully I didn't scare anyone off of the story by how terrible this chapter came out, i was having a hard time writing it (Damn fight scenes!) So i pray you all stick with me for the next chapter where I will once again be able in element of angsty goodness!

On to reviews!

cary99: Im glad you like the suspense, cause theres a lot more where that came from!

Jazbez: I had completely forgotten about wolf! Crap, but i made the story take place before him but you have given me an idea for something else! And as for communicating, I would assume he couldn't talk to him but it think Wally would be subconsciously more in tune with body language. Does that make sense? Like they would be able to talk on a basic level like real animals do.

Dextra2: Why thank you friend!

MysticSpeedForce1234: Yes I did train my cat haha probably a waste of time but now he's a fav at parties ;) I'm so happy you liked the last chapter, I think my writings already getting better with each chapter! And you are very intuitive but things are never so simple hehe. As for the affects of the syringe? Next chapter will make you very happy :) I also agree that he should tell someone but what fun would that be! And YES, Roy will definitely be showing up later on fo sho!

I'mAGuestBeware: First off let me say that your reviews always make me laugh like an idiot… *Seriousface* wanna fighdaboudit? But I'm so glad that you like my story, I was seriously scared as hell to post it at first thinking that there would be a mob of bandits outside of my house trying to beat me up because of how bad it was! And you are totally welcome for that thanks, it's the least I could do considering the hospital bills you'll be paying for after the story is finally over.

pottyandweezlbe89: Did I get the wheels turning in your head? hehehe

So there you have it; leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one saying you like to go bird watching? I'd love to hear about it!


	8. Chapter 7: Late Night

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own anything Young Justice!

A/N: Here we go again! But thank you to all who stuck around (I really can't apologize enough for the cack I put out in the last chapter) But this one will surely make up for it! And sorry about the super late upload, I was kind of busy today.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Long Night

After Robin had left, Wally sat mulling over the days events. He couldn't believe he actually attacked his friend while they were fighting and the fact he couldn't remember scared him. He laid on his bed for a while until his nose was almost finished healing then hearing a loud complaint from his stomach he gets up and heads out towards the kitchen.

Once he rounds the corner he sees the rest of the team sitting on the couches. "Hey Wally! You want to watch a movie with us?" Megan asks when she sees him enter.

At the sound of his name he turns to see the expectant eyes of his friends waiting patiently for his answer. "Uh, no thanks Megan. I'm just going to grab something to eat then head back to my room." He starts to walk away heading towards the other room.

"What, you embarrassed about getting your butt kicked by Robin or something?" Really sometimes he wished Artemis would just keep her mouth closed.

For some reason his anger boiled over and he whipped around. "Look, I just don't feel like sitting there watching a stupid movie and having to listen to you make fun of me the entire time! Is that ok with you?"

Everyone's mouths were gaping like a fish out of water and Artemis was so surprised she couldn't even think of anything to say. No one could believe Wally had just snapped like that, he's usually so cheery all the time and he's never had a temper before. They all watched as he stormed over towards the kitchen and once he was out of sight the sounds cabinet doors slamming could be heard.

Finally, after getting over the initial shock of what happened, Aqualad found his voice. "Wally!" The only response he got was the sounds of more banging.

"Hey, Baywatch! What the hell is your problem? You got anger issues or just a stick up your-"

"Artemis please!" Megan reached out and grabbed her arm.

After he found a bag of chips to grab he returns from the kitchen. "Just shut up for _once in your life_!" He snarls in her face when he passes and with that he stalks from the den back towards his room.

Aqualad goes to follow attempting to talk to him but Robin intervenes. "He just needs his space for now, we can talk to him in the morning." Throughout the whole ordeal he had sat quietly on the couch observing his friend. When he had left him last, they had both been in a pretty good mood so why had he flipped so suddenly? _Something was definitely up_.

"Yes, I guess your right." Kaldur wasn't sure why Kid Flash had been so angry but that was no excuse for how he had spoken to Artemis. He can understand that sometimes she should try and refrain from starting an argument but he shouldn't have acted that way.

Still pissed but feeling a little guilty that she had started this whole mess, Artemis turns to Robin. "What's wrong with him tonight?" She had never gotten Kid so angry before and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Yes, Robin. Is something wrong with Wally?" Megan asks quite innocently, she feels like it's partially her fault for asking him to watch a movie with them. Connor puts his arm around Megan's shoulders and tries to make her feel better, he doesn't know why she always takes the blame for things that have nothing to do with her.

Seeing the expectant eyes of the rest of the team all trained on him, he couldn't let them know he thought something was going on. "He had a headache earlier and I'm sure the sparring match only made it worse." It probably had something to do with it so technically he wasn't lying to them.

"A headache made him that mad?" Connor asked, he's never gotten a headache before and from the looks of it he didn't want to.

"I'll kick him in the head myself next time I see him." Artemis growls to herself.

Wanting to keep their minds off of what had just happened, Robin tries to get their attention. "Why don't we try and enjoy the movie?" Aqualad could see what he was trying to do so he puts in the DVD and takes his place on the couch again. Though everyone was looking at the T.V., not one of them was watching the actual movie as the explosive outburst keeps replaying in their minds.

* * *

After Wally had left the living room he was still furious while he stalked down the hallway. _Why can't she ever just mind her own damn business!_ He wanted to punch the wall but knew better than to attract any unwanted guests; he feared that if anyone came around he might actually punch them too.

When he reaches his door he practically kicks it in then almost takes it off the hinges with how hard he shuts it. His fury reaches its limit and with nothing else at hand he throws the bag of chips at the wall with such force the bag opens and the chips scatter. He stands there staring at the broken chips while his breathing comes out in sharp huffs.

_What am I doing… Why am I so upset?_ He has never gotten that mad over anything in his life, let alone something Artemis had said.

Slowly his breathing turns rapid from the panic now rising in his chest. _Oh God, I practically yelled in her face! _What was going on with him! The entire scene rolled through his mind, he'd been so angry he didn't even know what he was doing and now that he was alone he finally realized how much of a jerk he'd been.

_There has to be something wrong with me. _He's never let things get to him before and even if they had he would never just snap like that. He looks at the carnage he'd caused in his room with his mini freak out. _Ever since that last mission I've been so…_ he let the thought fade not knowing how to describe it.

Then something clicks in his mind and his eyes go wide at his latest revelation._ What if the gas at the warehouse did something?_ He couldn't be sure but he also didn't want to tell any of the others, _What if they suspend me? Or even kick me off the team!_ He rubs his face for what seems like the thousandth time that day, _What am I going to do… _

Wally paced the room for the better half of an hour trying to figure out what was happening._ Maybe some of the others are experiencing the same things as me? _He would never ask them out right but maybe he could try and sneak the information out of them? He wasn't sure but the thought had given him something to keep his mind busy.

Soon he had calmed himself enough to lay on his bed, he was still hungry since the chips he had gotten were now scattered across the floor but he didn't particularly want to go back to the kitchen. He wasn't sure how long it took but eventually his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep…

_Suddenly Wally was no longer in his bed but instead was standing in a dark empty concrete room. Looking around he can't see any doors, furniture or lights just concrete. 'Where am I?' He starts to walk forward towards one of the walls. It's too dark to see clearly but he thinks he can make out something carved into the surface. The closer he gets to the wall the more he feels the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up, like there's something stalking him out in the darkness._

_When he finally gets close enough to the wall he gasps, theres _human_ scratch marks trailing up the wall and below them were smears of blood where the the sratches had ended. He looks towards the ceiling and sees a large metal hatch. 'It's like someone was trying to get out.' What kind of place was this? _

_Just then he felt as if something was about to pounce, quickly he turns and flattens his back against the wall shutting his eyes tight bracing for the impact. When nothing happened he slowly opens his eyes searching for the threat but he couldn't see anything. _**_'I would never hurt you.' _**_The voice from his nightmare purrs._

_'Oh no, not again!' Wally didn't want to deal with this, he had to get away! He attempts to slide across the wall to get to the corner of the room, he was far too exposed for his liking and he couldn't see too well in the darkened room. _

**_'You don't have to worry, as I had stated before; I won't hurt you.' _**_Yeah right! Whatever this thing was it must have thought he was stupid. After he saw what this thing did to his friends- His thoughts get interrupted by a poor excuse for a laugh. _**_'You misunderstand.' _**

_'How can I misunder- Agh!' A sharp pain shoots through his abdomen and he doubles over with the wind taken straight out of his lungs, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He feels the presence of the thing shift towards him but he couldn't see anything near the corner._

**_'Mmm, yes.'_**_ He could have sworn he felt the hot breath tickle his ear. The things words were dripping with anticipation, like it's been waiting for this for too long. '_**_Don't fight it, that only makes it worse…' _**_Another sharp pain tears through his body-_

Wally jolts awake, shaking. _It was so real, like I was actually in that room and the pain… _He had to calm down, _it wasn't rea-_ "Aghh!" He clutches his stomach in reflex. _What's going on?_ He attempts to stand up but his knees buckle from the pain and he falls forward. Using the wall for support he manages to stand.

"Ughhh!" He groans biting on his arm to stop himself from crying out. _Why does it hurt so bad?_ He felt sick, the intense cramping in his torso causing his stomach mucles to spasm; he needed to get to the bathroom. As he stumbles along the wall towards the smaller adjoining room the pain only got worse, radiating outwards in waves.

His muscles were contracting of their own accord causing him to fall to his knees in front of the toilet, clutching his sides to try and take his mind from the pain._ Good thing I didn't actually eat anything,_ He thinks trying to distract himself in-between the spasms. Just then a particularly bad pain stabbed through him and he lost his tenuous battle to stay upright. Falling on his side Wally laid on the cool tiled floor writhing back and forth, it felt like his body was tearing itself apart then sewing itself back together.

He wasn't sure how long it had been before the the pain had finally stopped. He began to curl in on himself and made no move to get up; he didn't think he'd be able to make it out of the room let alone back to his bed. He laid there, with silent tears rolling down his cheeks until exhaustion finally won out and his eyelids slid closed.

* * *

A/N: I have a few more unpleasant surprises for wally here so just stick with me and you'll be a happy camper guaranteed! Does that make up for the last chapter? Boy I hope so but it could have been better, I felt I needed to get it out to you guys since there might not be an update tomorrow. I have orientation and such but you never know, I may be able to squeeze one in or I can wait and do a longer one for the next time?

And away we go to reviews!

I'mAGuestBeware: No Wally can't hear you, but I can give him a message? And its a good thing cussing scares you, I think people cuss too much now a days (that doesn't mean I don't sometimes but I hate the people that go over board with it thinking its cool yo! Cause its not haha) If you truly liked the last chapter then I hope this one tickled your fancy just as much? I Also put a sign on my door warning the bandits that theres a Karate maniac hiding on my property and it seems to have done the trick! :D Sadly I can't pay for your hospital bills, but how about I give you a lucky rabbits foot? But those bruises are going to become a hemorrhage when you see the twist i thought of while i was writing this! Unfortunately your gonna have to wait a little bit to see it Hehe *Smugface*

cary99: Well I'm glad you liked it, I honestly can't write fight scenes even if my life depended on it! And thanks!

Dextra2: You friend, get the biggest gold star made out of literal gold for this review! I'm so happy to see that my plot is actually followable and that I'm not just writing random words! And thanks for the encouragement, you and cary99 are too kind with your compliments about that dreaded sparring match haha.


	9. Chapter 8: The Same

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Young justice or Justice league! Just my darling 'Thing.'

A/N: Quick note "Tatem" is pronounced as Tate-em, just so no one thinks its like tat-em or ta-tem haha, cause I know I hate it when I read a story and end up pronouncing a name wrong the entire time only to have someone tell me the right way and then my entire world is shattered. Alright well… on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Same

_As Wally's world becomes embraced in darkness, his surroundings change and morph into a different place. He's back in that concrete room with the same damp chill that makes his hairs stand on end or maybe its because he can feel that thing still lurking somewhere in the darkness. He's laying on the floor with the coldness slowly sinking into his skin causing him to curl into himself to attempt to keep his trembling body still. He wasn't sure if he was shaking from the cold or in memory of the pain._

_He can sense the thing coming closer sliding through the darkness with practiced ease but frankly he couldn't give a damn. 'What do you want…' His pitiful tone only made him look that much more vulnerable in his current position on the floor._

_Soon he felt the thing glide up behind him and he could feel its gaze scrutinizing every inch of him. He knew though that if he turned around it would be a wasted effort, he was alone in this prison. '_**_Oh but you are never alone, I'm always here. And as I said before; I only want to help.' _**_The thing's words were laced with fake concern._

_Wally really didn't feel up to having a conversation with an imaginary monster, he only wanted to sink into oblivion and forget about his aching body. 'I've heard that one before.' If he'd had more energy to be angry he would have continued his argument from before._

_The body behind him shifted closer. _**_'I told you not to fight it… and now look at you.' _**_What did this thing know about what was happening to him? He attempts to sit up to look towards the area he thought the thing was but he couldn't even lift his arms let alone the rest of him. _**_'Ah, yes…' _**_The thing cooed. _**_'I know a lot about that.' _**_The muffled sounds of distorted laughter reached his ears. He wasn't sure he could trust this thing or even if it was real but he was desperate to know._

_As if reading his thoughts, the snarl that ripped through the thing's throat was violent. '_**_I am very real and I also don't appreciate you calling me a _****Thing****_.' _**_He feels his heart beat faster at the vicious sound the creature produced. After a few seconds it spoke again with forced softness. _**_'You shouldn't fear me, if I was going to harm you I would have done it by now…' _**_Its words brought no comfort and didn't calm his heart in the least. _

_Cautious not to set off the creature again he speaks in a quiet tone. 'Well if you don't want me to call you a thing… what should I call you?' He knew he shouldn't play along yet he couldn't help but ask._

_He could tell his question pleased it by the way it purred its response. _**_'My name is Tatem.' _**_ The words dripped with confidence as it stalked over to where he lay. _

_Not liking the power Tatem had over him, he attempts to sit up again only to have his protesting muscles start cramping at the unwanted use and he began to fall. Thinking he was going to slam his face on the floor he shuts his eyes tightly and braced himself for the pain. But to his surprise instead of feeling rough concrete on his face he feels something soft._

_Confused, Wally opens his eyes. Underneath him was a sea of black… fur? He rubs his hand into it grabbing a handful of the thick fur trying to figure out if he was hallucinating or not. After the moment of confusion passes the feeling of panic quickly takes its place. 'What the hell?'_

_'_**_See, I only want to help you.' _**_The soft body he was leaning on reverberated when the words are spoken, _**_'You only have to let me.' _**_It slides cooly. _

_As his mind began connecting the dots Wally nearly had a heart attack. 'Tatem?' He didn't like using it's name, when he did he could feel the grin on it's face grow. Desperately he tries to push off the warm body but even the sudden adrenalin coursing through him wasn't enough to make his arms cooperate. All his efforts caused him to do was slide further towards it's head. Definitely not where he wanted to go!_

_His pounding heart and slight struggles only seemed to excite it. But to his surprise the creature effortlessly slid out from under him like a shadow, gently easing him down. Once free of the other body's warmth he began to violently shake as the cold seeped through his clothes. Despite the discomfort it caused he strained his neck to get a look at where the creature had gone. _**_'Poor child… so lost. Why do you fight me so? Let me ease your suffering.'_**

_Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he sees a black mass moving towards him. When he looks towards it he can't help but gasp; slowly padding its way to him was one of the biggest panthers he'd ever seen. It's lean muscles rippled under the jet black fur causing one of the most mesmerizing scenes he's ever seen, dim light danced on it's body in tandem to its movements. It wasn't a normal panther, its muscles seemed far to pronounced but were still sleek and it didn't move like any animal he'd ever seen. It had an intelligence to its eyes he had never thought possible. As it got closer he realized its paws were also different, more hand like but not somehow?_

_Admittedly it was one of the most beautiful things he'd seen but he had no allusions that this creature was a deadly hunter and that it would kill you at the first chance it got. As it drew closer he started to panic, trying desperately to put as much distance between him and it. 'Please…' Was all he could muster, he was too hurt to fight it and there was nowhere he could run to in this enclosed space. He was utterly at its mercy._

_It pace never faltered as it glided through the room stopping just shy of a foot away. Slowly it leaned its head towards him with a sneer showcasing a full set of sharp teeth, locking eyes with him before it starts. _**_'You and I are the same, and if I don't help you who will?' _**_ The same? What was it talking about!? How is he anything like it? _**_'What are you going to do _****when****_ the pains come again?'_**

_To be honest his mind has been so crammed with what was happening right now that he had completely forgotten about that. And he didn't miss the fact that it had said _when_, not _if_. 'What does that have to do with us being the same? From where I stand, I'm pretty sure I don't have black fur and a tail.'_

_The creature growls._**_ 'The pain, that's how it starts. And what you had just experienced was only the start. Each time it gets worse until you finally just give in.' _**_It was plain psychotic! He didn't even know why he was bothering to listen to anything it had to say._

_Figuring he was already screwed he decided to ask the question that was plaguing his mind since earlier. 'But why is it happening… why me? Did it have to do with the warehouse and what about my friends!?' He didn't know what he would do if Rob or the others were going through this too._

_The beast's throat rumbles in annoyance. _**_'You are special, and that's not important. You need to forget them, they can't help you like I can.' _**

_It's answer confused him. 'My friends would help me with anything…' Even though he knew it was true he couldn't hide the slight doubt in his tone._

_Instantly piking up on his uncertainty it lifts it head but maintains its deadly stare even when it begins slowly circling him. '_**_Your friends? Even if you don't believe me, what do you think they're going to do if they ever found out about the pain? They would kick you off the team thinking you were inadequate at doing your job.' _**_The creature can sense his trembling increasing, how his heart beat faster with every word. '_**_And the way you yelled at them earlier and even attacked you best friend… they will think your a monster.'_**

_'No… your wrong…' He couldn't keep his voice from cracking, betraying his thoughts and telling the creature that he was already thinking the same thing._

**_'Listen to yourself, you know it just as much as I. If you can't even control your anger now, whats to stop you from hurting them later?'_**_ It knew it hit just the right nerve from the reaction the young boy had._

_'I would _never_ hurt them!' Even though he spoke the words firmly, the seed of doubt the creature planted had taken root and they both knew it._

_Coming in closer to the trembling form on the floor, the creature wraps its body around Wally slowly whispering in his ear. _**_'That's what I said too.' _**_Subconsciously his eyes flicked towards the forgotten scratch marks that were dug into the wall. _**_'But it doesn't have to be that way, for you see you don't have to be alone.' _**_While it spoke his shivering was starting to ease from the warmth the creature was providing. '_**_You just have to let me help you.'_**

_The toothy grin grew as his trembling stopped. 'But this is just a dream…' _

_It had him right where it wanted him. _**_'I'll tell you what, if you still doubt my words I want you to try something.' _**_When he made no moves to argue the creature rubbed its head at the base of his neck in approval while it talked._**_ 'When you wake up your body will be mostly healed, and when your ready I want to call to me with your mind; just like how your team share a mind link, we do too.' _**_He was not too happy about him and Tatem sharing their minds together._

_Wally wasn't too sure about all of this. _**_'I see no problem with trying, if nothing happens you can prove to yourself that this was all fake and no harm will come from it.' _**_It's words were attempting to lull him into a false sense of security. '_**_I have done nothing to you thus far to dis-earn your confidence in me.' _**

_Suddenly Wally is reminded of his first dream. 'You hurt my friends!' He attempts to make eye contact with Tatem but the angle he was in made it impossible. _

_The creature leans it's head down to look at him, when the sound of a sigh escapes it. '_**_You misunderstand.'_**_ Yeah right! The mangled bodies of his friends were lying on the floor in pools of their own blood! Even though it wasn't real, why would it show him that? _**_'No… You saw what you wanted to see. Think back.' _**

_He didn't want to remember that horrible nightmare but he did, and when he looks down to see the struggling form in front of him he realizes he doesn't recognize him… nor does he recognize any of the others. 'What?' He was so confused he didn't know what to think._

**_'Those weren't your friends… They were mine. I was trying to show you what you will be capable of but you were too frantic and your mind took over and changed what you saw.' _**_There was a hint of sadness in the beast tone but it was quickly erased and replaced with that confident smirk. _**_'Don't you see now? This is why you need me, you can't let that happen and I can help you.' _**_His mind was reeling with all this new information he was getting, he wasn't sure if it was telling the truth or if it was just lying to get him to trust him._

**_'Your just going to have to decide that for yourself…' _**_Its__ voice slowly faded and the room started to darken, he was torn; he'd wanted to get away from the beast but he still had so many questions to ask him! But it was too late, he couldn't do anything as he was swallowed by the inky void._

The next time wally opened his eyes he was back in his bathroom still lying on the smooth tiled floor. His head had a dull throbbing to it that he assumed was from having slept on the hard surface all night. As he attempted to sit up he noticed his muscles ached slightly but it wasn't too hard for him to accomplish his task. The sudden elevation caused the pounding to increase slightly, he clutched his head. _What time is it? _He wondered as he wandered out from the bathroom.

When he came into his room he was completely shocked. _What the hell happened?_ The room was a complete mess; the bed sheets were thrown all over the floor, his bedside table was knocked over sprawling its contents everywhere, and the chips were still covering the carpet. The events of last night came rushing back to his mind, _Oh yeah…_ In his frantic efforts to get to his bathroom he must have knocked everything over.

How could his life go to hell in such a short time? He sighs as he looks at the mess, feeling too tired to clean it right this second instead he looks for his clock. Finding the soft red glow emanating from under one of his sheets he picks it up._ Ugh, its only 6:30 in the morning. _Rubbing his face he's reminded of the dull ache he felt from his protesting muscles. _It felt like I just ran for two days straight._

Thinking a hot shower would help ease some of the soreness he heads back into the bathroom. When he reenters the little room he notices the mess he had apparently over looked. The towel rack was ripped off the wall and towels littered the ground. _Probably from when I fell._ He quickly picks up the towels and throws them into the corner but keeping one to place on the sink for later use.

Once he had gotten the temperature to a comfortable level he stepped inside the small shower letting the warm water run over him. _It feels so good_. He thinks to himself. _Almost as good as when Tatem had wrapped- _His eyes snap open. What was he thinking!? He couldn't possibly be saying he actually enjoyed having that _creature_ so close to him?

His thoughts shifted then back to his dream. Remembering the conversation he had had with the creature he contemplated his situation. _It had said I should try and call it…_ He shakes his head, _I must be losing my mind if I'm even considering the possibility that the dream could have been real._ He chastised himself for even considering something so crazy.

_But it couldn't hurt…_ That seed seed of doubt had wormed its way fully into his thoughts helping to coerce him to just try it. _And afterwards I can finally stop obsession about it._ It took him a little longer than he would have liked to admit but finally he'd built his confidence enough to actually do it. _I know this is crazy and that I'm gonna feel absolutely idiotic after but…_ He pauses unsure if he was really going to do it but hardening his resolve and went for it.

_Tatem?_ He stayed stock still for the few long seconds that followed straining his ears for the tiniest of sounds. When nothing happened relief filled him._ I knew it. _But his reprieve was short lived.

He nearly collapsed when a familiar chuckle filled his head and the smile on its face was reflected in its words. **_It's nice to hear from you._**

* * *

A/N: So was that worth the wait? I sure hope so! I think this was a fantastic chapter and it was so fun to write I had chills the whole time. Now I had the hardest time trying to pick a name for that thing, like I want on a website that showed like 3,000 names and I thought that Tatem was the best fit and I hope you guys agree!

But here we go with reviews!

I'mAGuestBeware: Haha I'm glad you you love me and my mess of a story! It makes it all the more fun to write! And I've been sleeping like a rock since then, and of coarse the maniac thing was just a ploy to scare of the bandits; but to be honest I'm also quite the weirdo so they probably took one look at me and figured it be best to leave me alone so that probably helped too. And I agree about the smiley faces but my downfall are exclamation points, I have to try so hard not to use them! Oh there I go again, oh well. And I'm glad you didn't accept the foot cause I'm a dirty liar and I don't actually have one… But how are your bruises now? Just wait and you'll be wishing you never read the rest of this story cause man it's gonna be good when I reveal my big twist! I'm so excited for you all hehehe. And you think i'm evil now? Oh man you'll never want to talk to me again by the time this story is over! And I'm of the girl variety too! But I can't help it, I'm so self conscious about my writing that I wouldn't even let my best friend read my story (But I did tell her the whole plot and she agreed that you guys are gonna enjoy it!) And thanks, I really am happy that you enjoyed them and next chapter we will see what surprises await poor Wally! And I love long reviews, they make me smile like a fool haha.

Raton: I'm happy you like it so far! :D

cary99: Mmhmm! And there could be another coming up soon :) And thanks!

Dextra2: I know! Alwin is one big jerk for what he's done to him! And you'll have to wait and see ;)

MysticSpeedForce1234: Oh I totally understand friend, life gets far too busy sometimes! How does this chapter rank on that scale? And you just wait for the next chapter, I'm thinking about making it a longer one but we will see. Cause next time Wally's gonna be in a whole new world of hurt thats for sure. Your not a terrible person, I am for thinking this up! Haha but I love it too much to stop. Hopefully I can keep you on your toes long enough to keep you wanting to read more, and I bet I threw you for a loop for this chapter huh? With any luck you enjoyed it as much as I did though!

So thats it for now; leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me you dance naked to christmas songs? I would love to hear it!


	10. Chapter 9: Friends of All Kinds

Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever own anything related to Young Justice.

A/N: Oh man, here we go again! Enjoy the mayhem, I know I certainly do!

* * *

Chapter 9: Friends of All Kinds

Wally felt his knees buckle and quickly used the wall to help steady himself._ Was that real?_ Was he really hearing Tatem in his head?

**_Yes, I told you already that I am very real. _**The voice hissed as it reentered his head. This can't be happening, theres no way… He's going crazy! **_You need to calm down. If you don't you may induce the changes again before your body is ready._**

_The changes!? What changes?_ He was beginning to hyperventilate, too much was happening at once and he didn't know how to deal with it. He fell to his knees when he started to feel the familiar abdominal pain return. _No no nonononono! _"Agh!"

**_Listen to me, you need to breathe through it and calm down. If you can do that it will stop._** Another pain rips through his body, he didn't know what to do and he was terrified. The creature snarls at his hesitation. **_Quickly or it will become too late!_** Clenching his eyes shut Wally attempts to control his breathing, slowing it and trying to take deeper breaths.

More pain racks his body. _It's not working!_ He was beginning to panic again.

**_Trust me, it will. But you need to calm down _****now!** At its command his body instantly relaxes and his breathing starts to even out.

_What?_ It's just like his first dream when the thing was able to make him move without his consent. Soon the pain starts to fade and his aching muscle scream at the abuse the episode had caused. _What did you do? And how? _His mind was a jumbled mess, nothing was making sense; the voice from his _dreams_ was currently talking to him while he was _awake_, then the unexplainable pain or 'changes' as it called them, and now that voice is somehow controlling him!?

**_I'm only helping you; you needed to calm down and I helped you to do that._** Tatem stated like it was the most normal thing to do in his situation. Nothing about this was normal! Just then the warm water that was previously soothing his muscles turned to ice shaking him from his thoughts and causing him to practically vibrate. Standing he deafly turns off the water and steps out grabbing the towel to wrap tightly around his frame.

As he passes the mirror he notices something in the reflection, stopping he turns gasping at what he sees. "What?" Leaning in closer he looks at his reflection. His eyes are no longer the soft green he's so accustomed to but instead they resemble the sharp gold of the creature's eyes, the only difference being his didn't hold the hard edge that the predators' had.

He reaches to touch the reflection almost to make sure it was real, totally engrossed in the image he jumped when he heard Tatem again. **_See? You should have listened to me sooner when I told you to calm down._** The voice coos in his head.

So many emotions were running though him; this validates everything the creature had told him during his dream. He really is turning into one of them. _Why…_ He shuts his eyes not wanting to look at them any longer, turning away he heads into his bedroom.

He couldn't focus and he was having a hard time processing everything. He falls into a numb state while he quickly dresses then stares at the chaos around his room. Sighing, he speaks out loud just to break the silence of the darkened room. "I might as well clean it now…" Hoping the distraction will be enough to help him forget what he knows even if it is just for a little bit.

But as he starts cleaning every second that passes it becomes harder and harder for him to keep himself in control. When he goes to pick up a sheet from the ground he sees his trembling hand and thats when he finally can't hold it any longer. Silently he drops to his knees staring off into nowhere while he subconsciously holds himself.

Until now the beast had remained quiet gauging his reaction. **_Why are you so… upset? This isn't a bad thing. _**Suddenly that same feeling of warm softness folds around him. The out of place sensation brought him out of his trance as he looks down in surprise. "H-how did you get here!?" Wally nearly flies across the room, trying to distance himself from it.

The inky black creature slowly rises from where he had previously just been sitting. The same rough laugh emanating from its throat. "I'm always here, well for you I am." Padding softly towards him in the same majestic way it had before. "You see what I want you to see. But you don't have to worry, the others will be none the wiser." As it closed the distance between them Wally is now able to see how large the creature truly is; its shoulders came up to equal his and its body was almost twice the length of his.

Every step it took he matched, slowly backing away until his back pressed against the wall. _Damn! _It had him cornered now, but to his surprise when it got close it nuzzled his neck taking a deep breath. _Is it… smelling me?_ His heart rate picked up at the exposed position it had him in, with its powerful jaws grazing his throat.

"No need for fear." Its hot breath skated over his skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. It draws back locking eyes with him. "I take care of my own, not harm them."

_His own?_ "What do you mean, _we_ aren't anything and I am certainly nothing like you!" His words faltered slightly which made him even more angry with himself at his clear doubt.

Just as Tatem starts to respond a quiet knock echoed on the door. The beasts' hackles raised as it crouches growling at the unwelcome guest. _Apparently someone doesn't like to be surprised,_ Wally mused on as he enjoyed seeing it get upset. But he can't enjoy it as another more forceful knock interrupts him.

**_Quickly, look at me! _**Its command was instantly met with his eyes looking directly into the others. **_Good, the changes have subsided for now._** With all this activity he had completely forgotten about that! **_Now when you answer the door you need to stay calm._**

_Answer the door? Oh no…_ his mind is so frazzled he hadn't even thought that he would have to actually answer the damn door! _What if they somehow know!?_ His heart rate started to pick up and a slight vibration starts to hum through his body. He can't do this! He-

**_Calm! _**Tatem's voice echoed through his skull and like before his body instantly responded. _How does it do that?_ He definitely doesn't like it and he glares at the creature with all his being. "Don't ever do that again." He whispers with such venom he was surprised when the creature didn't even blink.

Matching his glare it distinctly states. "Then don't give me reason to." And with that it slinks back into the darkness dissolving into inky smoke like whisps. Staring at the spot it was just at he questions himself as to whether it truly was here in the first place.

His thoughts get interrupted by another voice. "Dude, I know your in there. I could hear you talking to yourself! Open the door!" _Damn it Rob! How is it that you always have the best and worst timing?_

Hesitantly he looks around the room making sure he was alone then he begrudgingly makes his way to the door. Opening it he sees the surprised face of robin standing there with his fist raised ready to pound on the door again. "What do you want?" He hated how his tone sounded but he really wasn't in the mood for talking.

A slight hurt look passes over Robins face but he quickly disguises it with a passive one. "What were you doing in there?" He looks past the older boy and sees the mess in his room. "Jeez KF! What happened to your room?!"

Wally turns to look behind him and mentally slaps himself. Why didn't he finish cleaning up before he answered the door! He looks back at Robin. "Ugh, I don't know? I guess I was a little mad last night." Why is it that whenever he needs to lie to him he loses all ability to properly think like a normal person?

Robs face told him he had failed miserably. "Uh, yeah about that," Now his face changed to one of concern. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…" Before he finishes he walks past Wally without him inviting him in, something the two normally did but for some reason this time it had elicited a growl from both him and the creature inside his mind.

_What the?_ Did he just growl at his best friend? **_Don't let that pest insult you like that! Teach him how to be respectful! _**Tatem's voice was harsh. "Shut up!" Wally grounds out.

When Robin hears that he turns around to see Kid Flash still standing at the door with a scowl on his face. "What?" He hadn't even said anything?

_How could I be so stupid! _He chastises himself. "Oh, sorry… I-it was nothing…"

Rob stood there analyzing his friend. _What's going on with him?_ As his gaze lingers he sees the posture his normally confident friend was displaying; his shoulders were haunched, he wouldn't make eye contact and he held his arm protectively over his stomach.

"Dude, are you ok? I can come back later if you need me to?"

Hearing his friends voice again, he looks up to see his eyes on him and he quickly changes his stance. "What? No, I'm fine really. Just a little tired thats all." It wasn't technically a lie. And to be honest, he doesn't really want to be alone… **_You're never alone._** The beast whispers silkily. He shuts his eyes and swallows his response.

"Alright… I guess… But I wanted to ask you about what had happened last night. Like why did you suddenly freak out like that? It was completely uncalled for and you seemed like an absolute jerk! Your lucky I was able to stop them from kicking you butt right then!" He had forgotten about the whole movie incident and under his friends dark gaze he just wanted to curl up and disappear. **_They think your a monster._** Tatem's words slither through his head.

"I-I…" Not knowing what to say he let his voice fade. Robs words hurt and they just added more credibility to the creature's statement. But when his friend didn't say anything, instead waiting for him to continue, he sighs. "I don't know. For some reason my temper just boiled over and I lost it…" He rubs his face with his hands so he wouldn't have to look at the younger boy. "I didn't mean to yell at her I swear, but once I started I just couldn't stop."

Seeing Wally look so vulnerable Robin's earlier resolve to yell at him quickly dissipated. "Whats been going on with you lately? Your making me worry about you even more than normal."

Wally was having an internal battle with himself; _Should I tell him? I mean it's Rob; he would help me no matter what._

**_You can't tell him! You saw how he reacted from last night and you think he'll be ok with you becoming a '_****Thing'****_, as you put it? _**The creature hisses in his mind.

_But… _

**_No! He would never accept you and you know it. He'd tell the others then they would kick you off the team, not to mention lock you away like some animal! Do you really want that? _**He was about to respond when he feels a hand land on his shoulder and he automatically flinches. _Great, that's not suspicious at all._

Wally looked into the sympathetic eyes of his best friend and he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Nothing's going on... I just think I'm over tired, I haven't slept well since the last mission. Honestly I'll be fine though." He felt like the most rotten person in the entire world.

Robin knew he wasn't telling him what was really going on and it made him feel betrayed. "Look, if you don't want to tell me that's fine, I wont force you. But don't expect me to stick up for you next time." Robin starts to walk towards the door, stopping just before leaving. Wally almost misses what he says next and he really wished he had. "I thought we were best friends…" With that he walks out of the room leaving Wally standing there alone feeling like he was just punched in the gut.

Just then he feels the familiar presence of Tatem coming up behind him with a growl of approval. "Good…I'm glad to know you trust me." His smile was blatantly reflected in his tone.

Snapping Wally whips around to look at it. "Just shut up and leave me alone!" Then he storms over towards the bathroom slamming the door shut in an attempt to separate himself from the creature. He slowly slides down the door and onto the floor desperation overwhelming him; he feels like he's just cut his last lifeline and now he's lost to the dark creature in the other room forever. Turning he looks at the mirror. He gets up, walking over to examine the image in the glass.

His eyes are once again the familiar green he's used to and there is no trace of the gold from before. But as he stares at himself he can't help but see a monster. The longer he looks the more anger and sadness that builds up inside of him until he can't take it anymore and he can feel the hot tears roll down his cheeks. Before he realizes what he's doing, he brings his arm back and thrusts it into the mirror shattering it.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I actually had a lot more planned for this chapter but Unfortunately it would have made it far to long! so I split it in half just about. Hope you don't mind but really it would have been just too much to do. But as you can see, Wally is slowly drifting more and more into the clutches of Tatem and Cadmus, oh no!

Review time!

lolmak: I'm happy you think so! How did you like this chapter?

cary99: It is getting quite interesting, even for me! The more I write the more the story evolves almost like its alive O_o

I'mAGuestBeware: Oh you do… *Looks around nervously* Uh, Yeah me too… He he. But yes It was only a day thing haha but at least someone missed me! Do you really think its that good? I was thinking that it might be good enough to print out then used as kindling in your fireplace but thats just me. But you ma'am get a super high five cause I was literally just thinking about that like not five minutes ago, good job! And yes I had to put that line in there, I was planing on having it a bit later but it fit so nicely right there I couldn't resist! And yes I agree that Tatem is one creepy son of a cheese biscuit and I have BIG plans for the both of them! But don't fret, this story isn't over yet and I don't think it will be for a little bit. And your gonna rent a whole warehouse!? Can I come for that water fight? I can also make you a wallet out of that duct tape and then make you a trendy necklace out of the rope! And I expect nothing less than 300 words for every review! Haha Nah but I thoroughly enjoy these extra long ones so I guess I'm gonna have to keep updating!

Dextra2: That's the spirit! :D I've been fighting myself the whole time to not let him, but he's just so convincing :)

And that's it; Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one explaining to me how dimensions work? I don't know but I would love to hear about it!


	11. Chapter 10: Monster

Disclaimer: I will never own anything related to Young Justice… EVER!

A/N: And I throw in a but of my favorite scientists because it's been too long! But only a little bit.

* * *

Chapter 10: Monster

(Back at the Cadmus Facility)

Alwin was currently sitting in his office making the proper arrangements for his soon to be new arrival. _Ah yes, any day now…_ As he finishes up some notes he hears a quiet knock on his door. "Yes?" He already had a guess as to who it was going to be.

As the door slides open he can hear the quiet foot steps of his assistant enter the room. "Sir, Subject #6 has begun the changes." _Hmm, it seems that Six is fast with everything._ _He's escalating much sooner than all of the other Subjects._ "But sir there may be a problem…"

"A problem? And you didn't think to mention this first?" He has no idea why he even keeps Colburn around.

"Well, it's not too big but it seems the leader has deviated off the plan." He turns and looks quizzically at the younger man waiting for him to continue. "Uh… Well you see… He seems to be contacting the Subject now while he's awake."

_Hmm… _"Well if he thought it was going to cause a problem he wouldn't have done it." He's not too concerned, he has faith that the Leader would do it's job.

"B-but sir!"

Violently Alwin snaps back. "Are you questioning my judgment? Let me remind you who's in charge here Mr. Colburn, One false move and you could disappear without anyone knowing what happened to you. Do I make myself clear?" He can't stand insubordination.

Colburn quickly makes for an exit. "Yes sir! I'm terrible sorry to bother, it won't happen again." _That's for sure…_

* * *

(Back in Mt. Justice)

Wally stood there and watched in slow motion as the sparkling fragments of the mirror fall to the ground with a clatter. Staring at the wall where his fist left a smear of blood, he slowly retracts his hand. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes with out you hurting yourself." Tatem's tone is one you would use to scold a child.

Abruptly he turns to see it sitting just inside the door. "Just leave me alone…" If he wasn't so upset he might be wondering how it got in here but he was too preoccupied with his hand. He turned on the faucet and was currently rinsing the blood away when he heard the glass on the floor start crackling.

"Oh but my dear boy, we need to stick together. I'm all you have." The creature purrs as it draws nearer. Still holding his hand under the flowing water there wasn't much he could do when he felt Tatem press up behind him. "You heal faster than most, correct?"

He wasn't sure if he should be telling him this but he had a feeling the beast already knew the answer but was only asking to make conversation. "Yeah, but it's slower when I'm hungry." As if on cue his stomach lets out a loud complaint. _That's right, I haven't eaten since before training. _At the reminder of the training incident his thoughts flash back over to Rob. _I can't believe I was so mean. Maybe they're right… maybe I truly am a monster inside and out._

Sensing his thoughts Tatem rubs his face into the crook of Wally's neck, _Seriously what is its obsession with my neck?_ But to his surprise he's less scared than he would have thought. "Mmm, you're not a monster to me." The warm exhalation of the words tickle his ear and strangely he feels himself lean into the gesture. _What the hell!?_ He straightens up not being able to move since he was still trapped between the counter and the creature.

"Yeah well, that doesn't make me feel all that much better." He snarls at it. But the beast was not fooled, it knew he was slowly becoming more comfortable with his presence.

It chuckles in his ear. "Yes, I see that…" Then he feels its fur graze his ear as it speaks. "Regardless you still need to eat something and if you don't go on your own I'll make you go myself."

This time his anger wins over and he spins around. "I can take care of myself! I don't need…" His voice trails off as he realizes he's alone in the bathroom. _But… It was just here?_ He rubs his eyes; maybe he really is going crazy.

**_Remember you only see what I want you to see. _**The sleek voice of Tatem crawls into his mind. Of coarse he wouldn't be that lucky. Just then his stomach elicits another angry growl. Sighing he turns of the faucet then proceeds to tiptoe his way through the broken mirror fragments on the floor. He'll have to clean it later along with the disaster in his room when he gets the chance.

He really didn't want to leave his room but his stomach wasn't leaving him with many options. Moving towards the door he goes to open it only to be interrupted. "You aren't going out there like that?"

"What?" Wally turns to see the predator lying on his floor amongst the chaos.

"Have you even looked at yourself?" Confused he looks down at himself and is at a loss; his shirt was covered in the blood from his hand, he was also bathed in small shimmering pieces of the broken mirror, his hand wasn't wrapped or anything, and he can only imagine what his uncombed hair looks like. He looked like a mental patient to say the least. Silently the creature stands and starts to make his way towards the teen. "Honestly, if I wasn't here how would you ever be able to function?"

Not appreciating the insinuation Wally retorts. "If you weren't here then none of this would be happening in the first place!"

The creature's previously good mood suddenly dissolved and a scowl graces its features. "You have no idea how wrong you are." At that the beast quickly dissolves back to where ever it had come from leaving only slight wisps of shadow as testament to its departure.

Shocked, Wally stands there dumbfounded. That was the last thing he was expecting and if he had known thats how it would react he would have said that a long time ago! Quickly he assesses himself again and decides it would be best to follow Tatem's advice and fix his appearance before he ventured out.

While getting changed his thoughts drift towards the team again; if he was lucky they won't be out in the living room or kitchen and he'd be able to just sweep through and grab something without being noticed. But the way his life was going right now he had no illusions that it would be that easy.

Soon as he finished he takes a minute to collect himself. Then he slowly opens the door to the hallway, looking out into the corridor to make sure no one was around before he cautiously leaves his room. _So far so good._ Maybe he'll get a small miracle after all? But as he draws closer towards the living room the sounds of talking reaches his ears. _Damn! _He knew it was too good to be true.

As he reaches the end of the hallway he can just make out the words being spoken. "Robin I'm sure he is fine."_ It sounds like Kaldur was speaking to Rob…_

"No you don't understand… We tell each other everything but I know he was lying straight to my face." _Oh no…_

"Well maybe he had good reason to?"

"Good reason to lie to me when I'm only trying to help him?" _If only you knew Rob, then you wouldn't want to help me._

There was a slight pause before Kaldur sighs. "I don't know. Perhaps we should talk to him together?" _No! Thats the last thing he needs._

"No. At least not right now. He didn't look too good and I think he needs a little bit of space for now. But we will talk to him eventually."_ Leave it to Rob to be too nice for his own good. Even after I hurt him he still looking out for me._

"Fine, but are we going to tell the others?" _Tell the others? Tell them what exactly?!_

"No. Not yet at least. I want to figure out whats wrong before we tell anyone else. But I am going to let Red Arrow know, he might be able to help us." _Ugh, what am I going to do? If they suspect somethings wrong enough to get Roy involved…_ He was so engrossed in his thoughts he had missed the rest of the conversation and only when he heard their footsteps approaching did he snap back to reality.

Quickly he scans the area for anywhere he could hide, finding the closet he uses what's left of his speed to get inside without being seen. He waits for the steps to pass the door when he finally exhales the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He waited another minute before exiting the small closet. Looking to make sure they were gone, he carefully closes the door trying to be as quiet as possible.

After hearing that conversation Wally didn't think he could feel any more horrible about himself. _I can't believe Robin's still worrying about me… and he's trying to get the others to try and help him._ He wasn't sure how he felt about that, on the one hand it means that they still care for him even after he'd been such a jerk but on the other hand it could also cause him problems.

**_They only care right now because they don't know whats wrong. Once they find out, you know they will abandon you. Lock you up and throw away the key. _**Tatem's voice flitters through his mind.

He thought he'd gotten rid of him! **_I will never abandon you, unlike those people you call 'friends.' Don't you remember how quickly that little one had turned on you? What do you think will stop him from doing it again later if he finds out what you are?_** Wally pauses, the uncertainty from before resurfacing in full force.

_Just leave me alone, please… _He didn't want to deal with it right now, he had too much to worry about and his stomach was still nudging him to feed it. Sullenly he walks into the living room and from where he stood he could smell something foul. Scrunching his nose he heads towards the smell coming from the kitchen. _What is that?_

When he enters he can only see a plate of cookies that Megan had apparently made. _I must have really upset her for her to make that many cookies…_ At that thought he plunges further into his despair. Looking at the cookies has his stomach growling furiously at him and his mouth watering fiercely. _Oh they do look good though…_ _And it doesn't look like anyones touched them. Maybe they won't notice if I have just one?_

Reaching out to grab one he doesn't hesitate to take a bite but suddenly his mouth tastes like its been filled with something rotten. Immediately his spits the contents into the sink nearly gagging as he did. _What the hell?_ He looks at the cooking in his hand. _It doesn't look bad? _Cautiously his brings it to his nose. _Ugh! But there's that nasty smell again! Whats going on? _

**_It's all part of the changes. You'll find that, as time goes on, a lot of things will seem different to you. _**Tatem's nonchalant tone made him angry.

"I don't want this! I wish you would just disappear and things would go back to normal!" He was so mad he hadn't realized he'd actually yelled that out loud.

And he didn't notice that someone was behind him. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset…" He turns around to see Megan standing there placing more cookies on the counter top. As he looks he can see a slight shine to her eyes. "I'll just go then…"

"No, wait Megan I didn't mean…" But she was already gone. _Ugh! Why am I so stupid!? _

**_Do not fret over such things, just worry about yourself for now._** The silky voice attempts to distract him.

_Of coarse I'm going to worry about that! She's my friend and now I've upset her even more, all because of you!_ He didn't appreciate the beasts input.

Growling it's annoyance it tries again. **_But there's nothing you can do right now, so why don't you just find something to feed on and _****then****_ you can worry about those creatures._** Not liking the way Tatem had described his friends as creatures but not having the energy to argue anymore, he sighs in defeat and sets out in search of something he could consider edible.

* * *

A/N: Well I know the end seemed a bit abrupt but it was getting far too long haha Well anyways next chapter I will be having the teams point of view for a change, but I will still sneak in a bit of Wally towards the end I hope! Oh and I want to know, would you guys like to see something with Wally "hunting?" Like no gore or anything like that, I just have some ideas that I could use but if no ones interested its not a vital part of the plot so I can skip it.

On to reviews yo!

Geist1321: Haha well It's nice to see new people reviewing and it's also nice to see that you enjoy my story! :D

cary99: Thanks an bunch, I'm glad you liked it!

Dextra2: If only you knew what I have in store for him! *Evil laughter* Uhh, did I just do that?

I'mAGuestBeware: Ah yes, that pesky screen always get's in the way! And Tatems not so bad… Ok well you already know I'm a dirty liar haha. But thanks, and don't even say that! If I ever met someone who read my story I think I would immediately pass out like one of those fainting goats. But then again it would be quite awesome to meet you haha that way you could show me some of your awesome karate moves! But don't worry Robins not leaving him yet! My Tatem meter seems to be broken… It's spinning in circles O.o is that a good thing? And no watertight!? AWW, stupid Joker! But you haven't seen the big twist yet, but its coming and boy when it gets here you will know! And really you are too kind! Good god I think I'm passing out…

A Titan At Heart: I'm super glad you like it! And I know what you mean, Wally's slow descent into despair makes me happy too. I know I'm an evil person but hey, what can you do?

JadeBrycin2116: Wow you really think its that good!? And it is my first story; can you believe that writing has always been my worst subject too? And I know what you mean, even as I write this I'm sitting here doing the same thing! And you couldn't be more right about things getting worse before they get better hehehe, but that's all part of the fun! I'm super happy you've enjoyed it so far!

Well that's it; Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me what your favorite color is? I don't know but I would love to hear about it!


	12. Chapter 11: Different

Disclaimer: I won't ever own anything related to Young Justice… Or will I!? No. No I won't…

A/N: Here we go on another adventure! But just incase you cant tell, this is continuing from the fight Wally and Robin had but now it's from Robin's point of view. Oh and I'm sorry about not spelling Megan as M'gann, its just a habit and i didn't realize it at the time! but I fixed the problem!

* * *

Chapter 11: Different

(Earlier that day)

After Robin stormed out from Wally's room he headed straight for his. Once there he slammed the door, he could't believe how upset he was. _If Batman could see me now._ He thought wistfully to himself. But he can't help it; this wasn't some mission where he had to be a calm and collected, this was his best friend and he was clearly in trouble! As he sits there he can't help but replay the last part of the fight in his mind…

_"Look, if you don't want to tell me that's fine, I won't force you. But don't expect me to stick up for you next time." He starts to walk towards the door, stopping just before leaving. "I thought we were best friends…" With that he walks out of the room._

How could he say something like that to him!? He let his emotions and worry get the best of him and at a time when his friend clearly needed him._ But why was he lying to me… _He couldn't believe Wall wouldn't tell him what was going on. _What ever it was it couldn't be that bad? But the way he looked… _

Robins thoughts flash back to the appearance of the speedster. _He looked very insecure; holding his arm protectively over his stomach along with his slumped posture plus the fact he wouldn't make eye contact with me_. That was very unusual for his normally vibrant and talkative friend. _If he even considers me his friend anymore that is…_

He shakes that thought from his head. _No, I don't have time for self pity. I need to think of someway I can help Wally or at least someway I can figure out whats going on._ As his mind starts working he begins pacing around the room asking himself questions.

_When did this start? Hmm… He was normal all last week, and this week up until a few days ago._

_What happened a few days ago? He racks his brain for anything unusual. Well as far as I can tell nothing was too out of the ordina- Wait! That mission we had, when the strange gas had knocked us out; maybe that had something to do with Wally's strange behavior? _

_But if it has to do with the gas then wouldn't the rest of us be acting strangely as well? _As far as he could tell Kid Flash was the only one, but to be sure he felt he should ask Aqualad if he has noticed anything out of place with the others. With his mind made up he sets out to find the team leader.

After a few minutes of searching he finds Kaldur in the living room reading. Before entering the room he can feel doubt rise in his chest. _What if I'm just over reacting? What if nothing really is wrong…_ As he thinks, he almost turns around to leave but the detective in him knew he wouldn't let it go until he could prove it one way or the other. And before he can stop himself he strides over to the older teen sitting on the couch. "Hey Aqualad, could I talk to you for a minute?"

At the mention of his name Kaldur looks up in surprise. Robin? "Uh, yeah Robin. What is it that you need?" He wasn't expecting to see the younger teen until later this morning.

Before he speaks, Robin takes a second to convince himself he's doing the right thing. Sighing, he just get's right into it. "Have you noticed anybody on the team acting oddly? Well, other than Wally."

Confused by the question the team leader asks, "Not that I can see. Why, do you think there is something wrong with him or one of the others?" As far as he could tell, Kid Flash was the only one who was acting out of the ordinary.

_That's what I was afraid of…_ "I'm not entirely sure. This morning I went to talk to KF about last night like I said I would except... he seemed off."

"Robin I'm sure he is fine." The team leader didn't see any cause for alarm, true Kid Flash had been acting strange but he didn't think it was too big of an issue.

He thought this might happen, but he can't really blame him; to be truthful Robin wasn't even sure himself. "No you don't understand… We tell each other everything but I know he was lying straight to my face."

"Well maybe he had good reason to?" He wasn't sure what the reason could be but there had to be an explanation.

Robin considered the possibility for a moment but quickly dismissed he thought. "A good reason to lie to me when I'm only trying to help him?"

There was a slight pause before Kaldur sighs. "I don't know. Perhaps we should talk to him together?" He knew Robing wouldn't have brought this to him if he didn't think it was pertinent.

"No. At least not right now. He didn't look too good and I think he needs a little bit of space for now. But we will talk to him eventually."_ And I don't think he would really want to see me so soon after what had happened…_

"Fine, but are we going to tell the others?"

"No. Not yet at least. I want to figure out whats wrong before we tell anyone else. But I am going to let Red Arrow know, he might be able to help us." He was hesitant to let anyone else know about this before he was sure something was going on but he also knew that if Roy found out that something was wrong and no one told him… _let's just say there would be hell to pay._

Kaldur was already thinking of possible explanations for what was going on and figured the younger teen already had some ideas. "Do you think it had to do with the gas from our last mission?"

"Maybe, I can't know for sure yet. That's kind of what I want Roy to find out for us." Robin was relieved when he knew Kaldur believed him. With their unspoken plan devised, the two teens share a look and start heading off to see if they could contact the archer in question.

* * *

Artemis was in the training room attempting to pound the punching bag into dust. Ever since last night when Kid Mouth got in her face she'd had a hard time sleeping. _It's bad enough he humiliated me like that but now he's also affecting my sleep!_ The more she thought about it the more angry she got, that in turn morphed into harder hits on the punching bag.

She was lost in the rhythmic punches and kicks until she heard a strange noise, stopping she listened intently._ Is that… crying?_ She remained still while the quiet sniffling grew louder until just outside the doors to the training room, Miss Martian drifted by. _Is she the one crying?_

Leaving the punching bag swinging forgotten in the room, she quickly follows intent on figuring out what was going on. Once outside she could see the girl slowly floating down the hall, soon she caught up to her. "Megan! Hey, what's wrong?" She wasn't particularly good with this sort of thing but she couldn't just let her go not knowing what was wrong.

Surprised, M'gann drops to her feet quickly wiping the tears from her face before answering. "What? Oh it's nothing really…"

Looking at the martians face she states, "It can't be nothing if it's got you this upset." She knew M'gann would try to pass it off as nothing, she's really too sweet sometimes.

Knowing Artemis wouldn't let it go she confesses. "I-it's just that… Well Wally…"

Just the mention of his name makes her blood boil and she grounds out. "What did that idiot do now?" But immediately she wishes she had kept her mouth shut by the look on M'gann's face. Pausing, she tries again in a softer tone. "Listen, if he's done something to make you upset just tell me ok? We can see if we can work something out and figure out what happened."

Hearing that makes the the other girl feel slightly less guilty about telling her what had happened. "Well… I was making cookies for Wally since he seemed so upset last night and I had had some in the oven to bake. And once they were done, I came back to take them out but noticed Wally standing in the kitchen facing the sink. He looked like he was spitting something out or something. But as I pull the tray out of the oven I asked him if he liked the cookies I had baked for him… And that's when he practically yelled 'I don't want this! I wish you would just disappear and things would go back to normal!' I was so shocked I didn't know what to say so I just kind of left and…"

As she had recounted on what happened her eyesight started to blur as unshed tears collected on her lashes. And while Artemis listened only one thing ran through her mind;_ I'm gonna kill him._

* * *

After about five minutes of searching, Wally finally found something he didn't find repulsive which happened to be a whole loaf of bread that he quickly devoured. As a speedster being picky wasn't usually an issue but almost everything in the kitchen absolutely grossed him out.

Finishing off the last piece of bread he had left, his thoughts soon drifted back to what had happened just a few minutes ago. Running his hands through his hair he sighs. _I really need to find her and apologize. And while I'm at it I should apologize to Artemis too…_

**_Why? For speaking the truth? If I recall, that blonde one was egging you on and all you did was fight back. I don't see how that would be your fault._** He was really getting sick and tired of Tatem always interfering with his life.

_If you recall?! You weren't even there!_ He couldn't believe the gall Tatem had to act like he knew what had happened.

There was a small chuckle as a response. **_As far as you know._**

_What was that supposed to mean?_ As he racks his brain for an answer he doesn't get very far before he hears footsteps coming into the kitchen. "Hey, jerk face!" At the sudden noise Wally turns around but didn't have enough time to react before a fist came slamming into his jaw.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I hope this didn't confuse anyone with the time shift at the beginning and all. But now everything is back up to where I left it! And can you believe that I just got back from the dentist having my entire mouth drilled and I STILL got this chapter out to you lovely slices? I can't even drink a cup of water without looking like a fool with half of it falling down the front of my shirt XD But I wanted to apologize for any unseen mistakes I may have left!

But here comes the reviews!

cary99: Thanks! And since your the only one who replied about the hunting thing (and I completely agree with your opinion :D) I decided I'm gonna do it for the next chapter yo!

Dextra2: Oh man I know! I enjoy it quite thoroughly myself!

I'mAGuestBeware: I'm certified too! Haha And If I die I'll leave this story to you in my will, but don't mess it up or I'll haunt you till the day you die *Serious face* But my friend loves watching those videos of those goats, it always make us chuckle quietly to ourselves! Oh and since we are onto colors, I love that light minty green color (but for some reason I also like the colors orange and white together, mmmm creamcicles) And your meter blew up!? Did any of your fingers go missing in the blast? But nope, the twist I have planned isn't until the end but trust me, no one's gonna see it coming! *Mwhahaha!* *cough cough* Ahem, excuse me. I think something was caught in my throat. Anywho, I know it was a bit mean but what predator likes to eat chocolate cookies!? Other than my neighbors dog, he once ate a whole plate of peanut butter brownies and I couldn't believe it… He was perfectly fine though so don't worry! And I'll see what i can do about your request ;) . Oh and don't worry take your time, We've all got stuff to do so I don't mind (As you read I had a horrible dentist appointment today so I think I can let it slide this time.) And so close! Once you make it to 300 I'll write you a personalized note and scan it then send it to your inbox or something, now isn't that worth it!?

JadeBrycin2116: Haha oh, I guess you don't know but I upload everyday! Well just about unless I'm super busy or something. And I know, I don't really like her either but its all important to the plot unfortunately. But I'm glad your still enjoying it, I hope you'll like what I have in store for later hehe.

MysticSpeedForce1234: Oh man! You didn't have to review for the other chapters too (don't get me wrong I am SUPER happy and I love that you took the time to do it!) But really I understand that your busy and all! And your making me blush saying that I'm good writer, really too kind! And I'm sad to say that I too have fallen for Tatem's darkness and I absolutely love him (But then again, I'm the one that knows whats gonna happen hehe.) Oh and since you mention Colburn I actually have a plan for him sometime soon… dun dun dun! Ah yes, Roy is gonna be coming in soon and I just can't wait to write out that part! And your starting high school!? Thats awesome, I actually just graduated and now I'm heading off to college in september but don't worry too much about school. I know they say it's hard and that you'll be super busy (they're just trying to freak you out!) but I was in all Honors and Ap classes and I still had time to do other stuff! But I know right, poor misguided Wally and that pesky voice in his head; what is he gonna do!?

But that's all for now; Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me you hate the dentist? I don't know but I would love to hear about it!


	13. Chapter 12: Temptation

Disclaimer: I swear on my gerbil Babycakes I do not own anything related to Young Justice.

A/N: Oh my, what do we have here? Another chapter!? Oh isn't that spec- oh… wait no it's not, I post one everyday :)

* * *

Chapter 12: Temptation

The blow came hard and fast and the next thing Wally registered was pain coursing through his jaw. The hit happened so suddenly he hadn't had time to prepare for it causing him to stumble back slamming into the counter. He falls to the floor completely stunned, then the only thing he felt was the anger filling him.

He hears the person yelling from above, "Do you think you can just go around here acting like a lowlife yelling at M'gann like that!?" **_Who does this wretch think she is!? _**The beast growls violently.

Suddenly he stands with a snarl ripping through his throat. The beast agree's with his statement and echoes in his head. **_Destroy her! Teach her to never disrespect you ever again._** He was completely lost on his rage and couldn't see the horrified look on Artemis' face as his arm is tensed back in preparation for a punch. **_Yes_****!**

He is about to attack when strong arms appear around his torso. He snarls again while he attempts to whip around to confront this unseen threat but the arms had him in a hold he couldn't break. **_Vibrate, quickly! _**Tatem's voice commanded and his body automatically listened.

It only took a few seconds for the arms to release him, and he quickly puts distance between him and the enemy. Standing with his back against the fridge he stares down his attackers waiting for their next move. But when one didn't come Wally becomes confused. **_Do not wait for their move, defend yourself! _**His body starts to tense in anticipation but he fights the urge to follow, instead he looks back at the two others standing in the kitchen.

As he stands there studying them his breathing begins to calm down and he starts to realize things he hadn't before. _They aren't in poised for attack they're… on the defensive?_ Then he looks at the faces._ Are they scared… but why? They attacked me first. _He looks at the blonde standing behind the larger dark haired boy who had put himself defensively between Wally and her. _Why?_

As he continues to stare he can't help but notice they look slightly familiar. "Su… Superboy? Art-Artemis!?" _What the hell was going on!? Why had they attacked him? _Then realization hits him dead in the face. _They weren't attacking me… I was attacking them. _

He starts becoming overwhelmed as he slowly pieces together everything that had happened. Looking to his two teammates he attempts to explain. "Oh no… Guys y-you don't understand! I-I didn't m-mean to!" He couldn't get the words out fast enough and the more he looks at their faces the worse he felt.

Artemis looks at him dead in the eyes. "How can I not understand?! If Connor hadn't stopped you, you were going to hit me!" He couldn't believe what was happening. _I would never hit her or anyone on the team! But…_ He knew he was only lying to himself, deep down he had full intentions of not just _hitting_ her but _killing_ her.

He couldn't look at them any longer and before he knew it he was running as fast as he could straight out of the mountain. He ran until he could feel stinging in his eyes and his breathing started to hitch, slowing down he takes a minute to catch his breath. _What am I doing! I almost killed one of my friends!_ Angry tears were sliding down his face as he tries to control his shaking.

The slight sound of leaves rustling behind him caused him to turn around with such force he nearly falls over. "I don't see why you are so upset? You didn't actually harm the girl, so way are you still bothered by it?"

"Are you kidding me!? I almost killed her, why wouldn't I be upset! And If I recall you didn't help me like you said you would!" He was furious; at Tatem, at the whole situation, and especially at himself…

Tatems face twists into a scowl. "Well If you couldn't tell we were both caught in the moment. Your anger and pain fueled my natural instincts to protect you thus causing me to become angry as well." He holds its stare as the beast starts circling him. "But you really should be taking this a gift. Things could have been a lot worse." The sudden images of his friends lying on the ground dead flash through his mind and he finally breaks eye contact with the creature.

Sighing he rubs his face while he drops to his knees feeling all his emotions draining the last of his energy. "I know but… Why is this happening to me Tatem? What do I do…" He can feel all of his grief from the last few days bubbling up into his chest and he looks to the creature with hurt filled eyes.

Softly the large animal pads its way over to him, gently it rubs it's head on his face wiping away the tears with its muzzle. "I know you don't understand now but you will soon. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." As it spoke it nuzzles the crook of his neck and surprisingly Wally doesn't fight it, instead he gives into the urge to rub back ever so slightly.

"But I have the right to know! Please…" He hated sounding so pathetic but he was at a loss.

The beast knew it had him right where it wanted him. "You will in time, you just have to trust me."

He really didn't want to wait, It wasn't fair. But unfortunately no matter which way he looked at it there wasn't much he could do. If he yelled at Tatem, the creature would probably just leave and he'd be on his own. And if he keeps asking it will just keep avoiding the answer.

_Trust him…_ If he can't even trust himself how could he trust the predator? As he dwells on this thought his mind trails back to all the things he's done over the past few days.

He lets out a deep breath as he once again reminded of what his friends probably think of him right now. Sensing this, Tatem purrs in his ear. "Mmm, I just thought of something that will help you to take your mind off of your actions earlier." The smile gracing it's face growing ever so slightly as it contemplated it's plan.

He glances up at the creature looming over him. "I don't really wan't to do anything at the moment." _I just want to curl up and die…_

Huffing in frustration Tatem attempts to win him over with coy indignation. "Oh come now! You don't even know what it is and your already declining?" At that Wally looks towards it again with a slight hint of curiosity. The creatures smile morphed into a grin. "Ah, see! You do want to know what I have planned."

He didn't want to admit it but he was a little intrigued by what has gotten it so excited. "Not particularly, but what are you going to do?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know but he figured there was no harm in asking.

Tatem chuckled then started walking away. "It's a surprise, just follow me." As the creature started to leave Wally quickly follows not wanting to be left alone even though he really didn't want to do anything that the beast had thought up.

But as they walk he finally takes a look at their surroundings; The trees that littered the way with their thick leaves only let little bits of sunlight trickle through, and with the slight breeze the small splotches of sun danced admits the undergrowth. _We must be in the forest surrounding the mountain. _He thought idly to himself as he stepped over a fallen branch. As they continued, the soft sounds of birds drifted through the leaves being muffled only by the slight rustling of the swaying foliage.

He was quite embarrassed when he compared his trek through the wood to Tatem's effortless gliding. The beast moved with ease, silently padding towards their unknown destination while he was stumbling through getting caught on almost everything and it sounded like he had a pack of elephants following him.

But every now and then when Tatem would get too far ahead, the creature would stop and wait until he caught up with it but never once did it complain about him being too slow or too noisy.**_I don't mind, you will get better in time. It's always strange when you try for the first time_****.** How does it always know what he's thinking?

They walk for a little while longer until Tatem suddenly stopped causing Wally to almost fall over him. _What? _He was concerned that something was wrong. When the creature didn't answer and instead slowly began to crouch he really started to worry!

**_Sh, nothing is wrong. But you need to get down._** He did as he was told and following the others lead he began slowly inching his way towards a fallen tree. He noticed Tatem's eyes never moved, instead being locked onto something in the distance.

Cautiously he scans the land in front of them. _What do you see?_ He couldn't see anything and he hadn't the faintest idea what it was looking at.

**_There, by the stump about 50 feet to the right. _**

His eyes immediately look towards the spot the creature had indicated. _What? I don't see- _Suddenly his eyes lock on to the indicated target; a small rabbit. In an instant his body began to tense in anticipation, he no longer thought just felt. Automatically he crouches lower to the ground not breaking his line of sight for a second.

Tatem growls his approval.**_ Mmm, so you see it? Follow my lead._** He didn't so much as see but feel when his muscles began to imitate the silent predators practiced movements. And he hadn't noticed that his eyes were once again gold nor the fact his nails and teeth were ever so slightly sharper and awaiting their chance for action. He was too focused on the small animal in the distance to even care.

As the pair slowly skirt their way around the target he can feel his heart beat becoming faster with every step he takes. His fingers were trembling and sound of blood pounding in his ears drowned out all other noises. Soon the two of them were a mere 15 feet away. **_Careful now, no closer or it will hear you. When I say go, I want you to rush for it ok?_** He was barely registering what is was saying, and the only response he gave was a tensing of muscles in preparation for the signal.

**_Now!_** In an explosion of energy he sprang forward but his inexperience coupled with his lack of coordination in this sort of thing had him missing his target. Instead of catching the rabbit he ended up falling face first into the log it was perched around and he watched as the small animal hopped into the brush. The sudden shock of bark against his skin brought him rushing back to reality and caused his body to return to normal.

A loud roar of laughter echoed behind him as Tatem stands from his position and began to walk over to where he sat on the ground. "I have to admit, that was quite a show!" Wally could feel his cheeks getting red at the comment and also as he realized what he was doing. "But I will say that it was better than my first try." Another round of chuckles reach his ears.

"Did I actually _hunt_ that rabbit…" He was ashamed of himself, how could he be turning into such a monster…

"Oh don't fret, I knew you wouldn't catch it and we were only playing. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself, even a little?" As he thought back he felt guilty at the fact that he did enjoy it. He scolded himself. _How can I think that was fun? _He was so confused lately that nothing was making sense anymore.

Standing he looks around, not wanting to stay in this place any longer he tries to think of an excuse. "I think it's starting to get late. I should probably head back to the cave." Even though he didn't particularly want to, he knew he had to face them sometime; and if he didn't go back, there might be a search party on the look out for him.

Looking slightly upset Tatem tries to convince him to stay out. "But we were having so much fun!" He purrs but to no avail. "Fine I guess your right, I have to go for a little while anyways. I have some pressing matters to attend to." The grin on his face grew into a twisted excuse of a toothy smile. Silently the creature looks off into another direction then crouches disappearing into tendrils of inky smoke.

He didn't know what Tatem was talking about and he was positive he didn't want to. As he looks back to where the small rabbit had escaped to he sighs running his hands through his wild hair. _When did my life get so messed up… _Turning around, he begins his slow trek back to the mountain all the while he attempts to think of a plan on how to fix everything.

* * *

Robin and Kaldur stood in the latter's room while listening to the older boy on the other end of the com link. "Guys, Im looking around the warehouse you told me about but I'm not seeing any tanks that had a leak. And even if one of them had, the gasses inside of them wouldn't cause anything you described." When Roy had heard about what was going on with Wally he had immediately offered his help which meant dropping everything and going to some damp warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

Both boys looked to each other in confusion. "But that doesn't make any sense. There was a gas leak in that building for sure, we both remember it! Are you sure you're in the right building?" _This wasn't right, there has to be a mistake._ Robins mind was racking through the possibilities.

They hear the other boy speak again. "I searched this whole place and I'm telling you nothing went wrong here. In fact it doesn't even look like anyones been in here but me."

Now they were really confused but before they could respond they heard a very upset M'gann in their minds. 'Guys, something just happened with Wally. Can you get to kitchen?' Robin nearly dropped the device he was holding when he hears Wally's name. _Oh no… _

'Yes M'gann, we will be right there.' Aqualad responds for the both of them.

Robin looks back to the communicator to explain to the wayward archer on what was happening. "Roy, something has apparently happened with Wally and we need to go-" But before he could finish, he was interrupted by a stern tone that left no room for arguments.

"I'll be there in a minute." Then the signal went dead.

* * *

A/N: But awesome news! This story has gotten almost 4,000 views! Thats cray cray y'all. Now if only I that many reviews O_o Aw who am I kidding, I think it's awesome that I even have all of you lovely slices reading this in the first place! So thanks to all of you who have been sticking with my story (Following, Faving, or otherwise) I absolutely adore you!

Here comes the reviews!

JadeBrycin2116: Wow thanks haha it can be quite a daunting task sometimes but then again that's why the quality is sometimes lacking though I try my best! And I'm glad you like that little cliff hanger I left hehe!

lolmak: Oh man I know he is! But sadly he's corrupting poor Wally's mind. And I am so sorry I missed that, I saw it after you pointed it out and nearly slapped myself haha! Ugh, I hope it didn't ruin the story too much though? A thousand apologies, please forgive me?

MysticSpeedForce1234: Oh God I know, the dentist is pure hell for me! And you friend, were absolutely correct about that inner killer hehe! Well since you bring up Colburn, any guesses at to what pressing matter Tatem seemed to have all of a sudden? I will say no more but let those cog wheels in your mind do the work mwhahaha! And I'm glad your liking how this story's unfolding and all of my evil characters :) Oh and no problem on the updating, I really enjoy it and the fact that I have like nothing to do for like 2 hours before I go to bed gives me all the time I need! And thanks! I do have to say though that high school goes by FAR too fast, but I hope you do well and those classes will he big time! But I got completely mind blown when you said spanish is your first language! I would never be able to tell with how well you write in english, thats absolutely amazing! I can't speak in any language other than english except for hello practically XD But I'm glad I passed on the ramen noodles that night haha My friends would have had a blast watching me try and eat them!

Geist1321: Haha Your review had me laughing to myself while i sat in the car with my friend and she got quite scared cause it happened so suddenly. Good job!

cary99: Thanks! I hope it was a good change in pace from the usual!

Dextra2: Hahaha I completely agree! He deserved a good smack if you ask me hehe :D


	14. Chapter 13: Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Young Justice.

A/N: I'm so sorry that i couldn't upload yesterday, for some reason our internet went out and I couldn't do anything until I went over to my neighbors today! Oh and quick side note, this wont be slash even though Tatem acts all weird! It's just because animals (to me) seem to have a more physical connection to others since they don't have words to express themselves, if that makes sense? So this is Tatem's way of being 'friendly' I guess you could call it, sorry if I confused anyone!

* * *

Chapter 13: Decisions

As Wally walked he thought about everything that's been happening to him; he was trying to figure out what he might be able to do to 'fix' it. There were a few options running through his mind. _Well, for one I could just pray this was all a dream._ But he knew that wasn't gonna happen. _Two, I could run… _Not that he particularly liked that option but if it meant keeping his friends safe he would consider it. _Three, I could stay and try to hide it as best I can… _Though that wasn't really working too well at the moment. He grimaced at the thought of earlier, _Yeah probably not the best option. _

And then there was four._ I could always tell them…_ His thoughts began to drift towards Tatem; **_They would lock you up… They'll think your a monster._** He grips his hair in his hands and sighs. _He's right though. If I think of myself as a monster, there's no doubt that they will too…_ Even if it would be best for everyone he didn't want to be locked up like some _thing_.

He noticed the air was startling to cool making his skin pull into small goosebumps. Rubbing his arm in an attempt to warm up a little he looks up at the darkening sky. All the life from earlier had died off making room for the sounds of the night to take their place. He knew that he could just run back to the cave and be there in only a few minutes, the problem was though, he didn't want to go back yet.

Staring ahead he looks at the path he took becoming shorter with every passing second. Silently he willed time to slow for even just a little bit but as expected he reached the end of the trail in what seemed like record time. _Why is it that when I actually want something to go slow it always goes ten times faster… _Groaning he stands at the end of the trail debating on what he's going to do.

Looking at the mountain in the distance he hesitates. _All I would have to do is run and I wouldn't have to worry about hurting any of them._ He looks behind him back into the forest. _But if I leave, where would I go? And if I left I know Rob would find me eventually, he's not called the Boy Wonder for nothing. _

Wally can't help but laugh to himself as he thinks of his friend._ Rob… If only I could tell you what's going on, then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone…_ He glances around the darkening path and he feels the slight sting behind his eyes that he's become far too familiar with these past few days. _God! I'm such a loser._ He wipes angrily at his face.

Suddenly the soft voice of Tatem slides into his ears. "You are never alone, I will always be here for you." The creature glides quietly up beside him and rubs it's head gently on his shoulder. Wally stands stock still, he was scared the beast was reading his thoughts and that it had heard what he was thinking about. "No, not this time. But I can feel your strongest emotions even when I'm not listening in." It purrs into his neck as its muzzle nudges at the underside of his jaw.

He stands there listening to the creature's even breathing, feeling its warm breath glide over his chilled skin. It brought him a strange sense of comfort he hasn't felt for days and carefully he reaches up to grab the soft tufts of Tatem's neck. Interlacing his fingers into the inky fur he feels the animal growl it's approval. "Tatem… Can I ask you something?" He whispers unsure if he actually wants to know the answer.

Puzzled, the creature pulls its head away slightly to look at him. "Hmm, I suppose."

Wally swallows the lump in his throat. "What's gonna happen to me…" The look he had made the creature feel something it hasn't in a long time. "And what about my friends and family? If I just disappeared, they would look for me but if I stayed I might hurt them. What can I do?" The emotions he's been holding a bay suddenly overflow into the forefront of his mind, he can feel the trembling in his fingers and he knows that his grip on Tatem is the only thing holding him up.

The creature remains silent and just studies the boy's face, sighing it turns its eyes away unable to look at him while he answers. "There's nothing you can do but just let it happen. I will figure something out for the two of us…" It nuzzles his neck again and he can feel the reverberation of its words bounce off his skin. "Do not feel sad, soon everything will be ok." The creature's slick nose trails down to the nape of his neck and he feels it take a deep breath.

He couldn't help but be confused by it's words…_ Figure something out for us? What was it talking about?_ "What do you mean?" That wasn't the answer he thought he'd get but it also wasn't one he was too comfortable with either.

"Let me worry about that… But judging by your slight shiver, I would suggest we get back to the 'cave' as you call it." That made him remember what he was debating of before Tatem had returned. Reluctantly he decides it would probably be best for him to just go back for now and he can figure something out later on.

Sighing he goes to leave but then he stops, turning to the creature. "That reminds me; where did you go? Like before, when you said you had something to take care of?" He couldn't help himself from asking.

The creature grins at him. "Why, did you miss me?" He didn't like the look it had on his face and he goes to say something but it interrupts him. "It was nothing you have to concern yourself about, I will tell you eventually but for now we should go." Without waiting for a response, the beast walks past him heading towards the mountain.

* * *

(At the Cadmus Facility)

After listening to his assistant make a fool of himself, Alwin had stayed to finish his notes before leaving his office and heading towards the labs. As he walks down the hallways, he sees the very same person he was just thinking about exiting a room. _Speak of the devil…_ "Colburn! What are you doing?" He had to hide his smirk as he watches his assistant fumble with the door, but then realization hits him. "What were you doing in the room with the leader in it? You know no one is permitted to go in there alone! That thing is very dangerous!"

Colburn nearly had a heart attack as he attempts to cover his intentions. "Oh, sir I know! But you were busy and already upset with me so I figured I could just do the daily evaluation by myself?" He was skeptical that Alwin would not be upset but to his surprise he sees the doctor walked over to him.

"I see. Well I appreciate the intentions, but if I catch you breaking protocols again there will be hell to pay." He had the feeling he would have to be keeping a closer eye on his assistant from now on. But he was too busy to worry about it at the moment, instead he clasps Colburn's shoulder and begins directing him towards the labs. "But we can talk about that later. I need some assistance in the labs and since that's why I pay you, I figured you could do your job and assist me?"

As he starts down the corridor again he can't help but look at the younger man. "Wipe that stupid look off your face Colburn, it's unbecoming. Now, are you coming or do I have to find another person to do the assisting?"

"No sir! I'm coming!" And the footsteps that resound behind him confirm Colburn's statement.

* * *

(Back At the Cave)

When Robin heard that something had happened with Wally he nearly felt his heart skip a beat. _What could be going on with him? And not only him, but with everyone._ When Roy had told him that no one had been in the warehouse other than him, his mind was sent though all possible explanations; but that list was very short.

Unfortunately he didn't have too long to dwell on that train of thought as he rounds the corner and sees the rest of the team standing in the living room. Without waiting Robin immediately asks, "What happened." He stares at the three teens who were currently standing in a small makeshift circle; Superboy looked unsure and confused, while M'gann was visibly upset and Artemis was holding herself in a loose grip.

The small group glanced between themselves debating on who's going to tell them when Connor speaks up. "When I heard the sounds of yelling and what I thought was someone falling I came rushing out here and saw that Wally was going to attack Artemis. Not know what else to do I grabbed him and he started to freak out and managed to get out of my grip-"

Artemis interrupts him then. "He wasn't himself, he looked like a cornered animal. He had his back to the wall and it looked like he was planning to kill the next person that got to close…"

Robin sighs, _The last time with the movie he only got angry. That means he's escalating. _"Where is he?" Kaldur asks while he glances around.

"Well that's the thing, while he was standing there he started looking confused and then he asked if it was us? He started stammering some lame excuse as to what happened saying 'we didn't understand' and 'that he didn't mean to.' Then he just ran off…" Artemis' eyes dart to the side unable to hold Robins stare, _There's more but she doesn't want to tell us._

But before he can press her they hear footsteps fast approaching. "What's going on?" _Wow he did get here fast._ Robin turns to see Roy moving towards their little circle. The archer glances at the faces of the younger teens trying to assess the gravity of the situation and by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

Robin walks over to him and grabs his arm dragging him to the other room leaving Kaldur to talk to the others. Once he was out of sight he turns to his friend and let's out a deep breath; all the stress that's been being built up in the last few days bubbling up to the surface along with it. Roy couldn't take the silence any longer. "What happened? Is Wally alright?" He wouldn't be able to handle it if something had happened to one of his pseudo younger brothers.

The younger teen rubs his face. "No, he's not alright… H-he was trying to attack some of the others and then he just ran off." Roy couldn't believe what he was being told, the fun loving speedster would never hurt anyone unless he absolutely had to. "I don't know what to do." He looks to his friend and Roy can see all the emotions Robs been trying to hold down being reflected in his face; it wasn't often that a situation would arise where they felt so helpless.

He sometimes forgot how young Rob really was… Roy knew he had to be strong for the both of them. "Well there has to be an explanation, is someone out looking for him?" He was about to turn to look for the other red head himself when suddenly Robin grabs his arm, but he wasn't looking at him instead he was staring off into space. _Whats wrong with him?_

Then the boy wonder turns to him and states. "No need. That was M'gann, she said that Connor had just heard him come in. We need to get over there now!" He didn't have to be told twice before he was off running.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I know I didn't post yesterday but that's because our Internets out!? I'm currently standing in my back yard using my neighbors (Don't worry they know about it haha) Do you see what I do for you!? There's bugs out here! Well anywho, I hope you've enjoyed this slightly delayed chapter and I pray that my internet will be back soon!

Here we go to reviews! (Theres a lot this time!):

sassbrat: Thanks :)

Jazbez: Haha I agree, and Tatem is helping him right along!

Dextra2: I absolutely love you, you always seem to know where I'm headed right when I think it up! I'm kinda scared O_o

I'mAGuestBeware: I'm glad I brighten your day! But your a ghost!? *Looks around nervously* I better not find you hanging around my house haunting my animals or I'll call the ghost busters! To bad you didn't warn me earlier about running into walls, my nose has been bleeding for ages now! And do you think I made that hunting scene alright? Like it wasn't too misplaced or anything? And yep the team is starting to unravel the mystery of Wally's peculiar actions. But I would be afraid to punch Tatem in the face, with his big teeth and all I'd be surprised if you still had all of your fingers after that one! And yeah meters are overrated, who needs them!? *goes out to the car and breaks all of the dashboard meters* There we go… Oh wait a second, I probably shouldn't have done that. Oh well! And I tried to throw in a bit of Alwin in there for ya ;) but I have noticed your smelly faces! Have you notice that my exclamation marks are just a terrible as when I started!? Haha I'm hopeless. Yeah is now like 4,500 I'm completely stunned! But don't feel bad my whistle sounds like a dying bird on the best of days. And don't worry about last time honestly the fact that I laugh stupidly to myself when I read your reviews makes up for it! And YES you can get an extreme high five thats moving so fast that my hand actually catches on fire (How do you like that!?) Keep it up and there might be more where that came from!

pottyandweezlbe89: Dun dun DUNNNN! Haha I hope you like that tension cause there's more where that came from!

JadeBrycin2116: Thanks! And I'm sorry about not uploading yesterday (Stupid Internet!) But next chapter will have a big Wally and Robin moment! So I hope your prepared, and if it ends up not being next chapter it will definitely make it into Chapter 15 for sure. It all depends on how it turns out when I'm typing ya know?

cary99: Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! (I loved writing it!)

STicker55: Haha it seems I've got you hooked! I'm happy you enjoy it, it makes writing this even better!

MysticSpeedForce1234: Haha I know but I figured that if Wally actually did hit her he'd probably would have run away away. And I can't have that! But now Roy is actually in the building, and next chapter him Rob and Wally are all going to have a sit down together! (Hopefully, but if not next chapter DEFINITELY chapter 15) It all depends on how it flows. But don't explode! I love reading your reviews and if you exploded who's going to finish that pesky homework? But I hope the hunting scene wasn't too out of place, like that it didn't seem like I just threw it in there? But now what do you think of Tatem? Pretty confused huh? But don't worry just like he told Wally "All will make sense soon!" Mwhahaha! But I agree, Wally is in denial about his level of comfort he finds with Tatem, but that also has to do with the whole wolves wanting to be part of a 'pack' thing. Like since Tatem's been driving him away from his friends he seeks the acceptance of the only other thing around, which happens to be Tatem hehe. I always wished I could speak another language, but you wicked lucky that you can do that!

Guest: Haha no this will not be slash, and I assume your referring to the creepy way Tatem acts? Yeah, he's just a weirdo! But I'm glad you like my story so much and I hope you'll continue reading it!

And that's all for now; Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me you hate bugs flying into your hair? I don't know but I would love to hear it!


	15. Chapter 14: Trapped

Disclaimer: Do I own anything related to Young Justice? That would be a no.

A/N: Well, I have to say this story is evolving faster than I thought possible! Every time I make a decision I end up changing it to something completely different, I'm surprised I can even function in normal society with how much I change my mind! Like I'll be making a coffee and then yell to my cat "I've got it!" Then go running into my room to type it out. Then I'll be eating dinner and scream "Oh that would be good!" and run all the way back to the computer and change something haha it's pretty hectic. But enough with my rambling on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 14: Trapped

Once Wally had reached the entrance to the cave he stops just shy of entering. Tatem drifts over to his side. "What is the matter?" He sees the creature sniff the air cautiously. "I sense no danger so why are you anxious?" _Out of all the times the beast has known just what I've been thinking, he picks now to be courteous?_

Stammering he attempts to explain. "I-I just don't want to go in there…" _I really just don't want to see the others._ He doesn't say the rest out loud for fear of admitting his doubt about his friends.

The creature displays a knowing smile on it's features as it turns towards him. "Ah, I see. You are scared, scared of rejection by your friends at your recent actions." Tatem's tone takes on a softer edge as he leans into Wally's side. "Don't be, I will never abandon you." The close proximity coupled with the warmth of it's body adds weight to the words it speaks; he doesn't want to say it but he almost feels better with Tatem here…

Shaking the thought away he hardens his resolve and walks through the doors, carefully he listens for anyone around. When he hears nothing he let's out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and he slowly shuts the door behind him. Looking around he prays he will be able to just make it to his room without anyone noticing him, as he quietly makes his way towards his destination.

Suddenly he hears something that shatters his entire plan and also a part of his soul at the amount of hurt he heard in the voice. "Wally?" Turning he almost passes out when he sees not only Rob but the entire team and Roy coming towards him.

He looks between the faces and the entrance, fighting his legs to keep himself from running right back out that door. Seeing this Roy tries to calm him down. "Wally, you don't have to run. It's ok we aren't mad at you, we only want to talk! Please…"

His heart was beating so fast he could barely hear the archer over the sound of his blood pounding in his ears. **_They're lying! Do not listen to them. _**Tatem hisses in his mind. Everything was happening at once and he was becoming overwhelmed. He rakes his hands through his hair and shutting his eyes he yells. "Shut up! I can't think straight with everyone talking!" His body begins to vibrate.

The team looks to each other and Robin speaks quietly. "Wally… No one else was talking." He looks up then to see that Robin has moved away from the group and was slowly inching his way towards him.

He can feel the panic rising as he attempts to back up but soon his back hits the wall. "Get away from me!" His thoughts were swirling and he couldn't make sense of anything. **_You need to calm down. If you don't you may start the changes again!_**Tatem attempts to help but to no use. "I told you to shut up!" He can feel himself losing control.

Robin stares at his best friend; he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it wasn't his friend but a complete stranger. He didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life he was frozen in place.

Sensing Robin's hesitation Roy steps forward. "Wally. Look at me." He sees the the teen look up at him,_ He looks like a cornered animal…_ Gritting his teeth he continues. "Listen, what ever is going on we can help you with." He manages to walk past Rob and inches his way closer to the distraught teen. "You know we care about you. So why not tell us what's been going on?"

**_Don't, if you tell them they will lock you away! _**Growls Tatem when it sensed him considering Roy's offer. **_They will not understand and it will be you who pays for their ignorance!_** He shakes his head trying to block out the creatures voice as he starts. "I d-didn't mean to, I s-swear! I… I-" He feels his legs give out as he starts sliding down the wall.

Quickly Roy jumps forward and grabs his arm to stop him from hitting the ground. When Robin saw him jump forward, it was just enough to snap him out of his trance and he raced to his friend's side along with the archer and helped lower him. The older teen could feel the tremors that raced through his friends form as he attempts to comfort him. "I know, it's alright. Just calm down ok?"

Seeing this, Kaldur ushers the others out so he could give the three of them some space and he also had to talk to the others about the warehouse. As the rest of the team leaves, Aqualad turns and looks at the young red head, _How did we not act sooner?_ He sighs to himself as he exits the room.

Wally felt like he was suffocating, he was torn.**_ Don't make me interfere._** Came the dark warning from his mind. He was too frazzled to sort through his racing thoughts so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm s-so sorry…" He grabs the sleeve of robins shirt. "Please d-don't hate me." He can feel a small tear trail down his cheek and splatter onto the floor.

Both Rob and Roy share a look then Robin speaks slowly. "We could never hate you. But if you don't tell us whats going on we can't help you." Looking between the two bodies next to him, Wally can feel the internal struggle from before come rushing back.

He didn't know what to do._ If I tell them maybe they _could_ help me… _He takes a shuddering breath and goes to speak. "I…" His voice fades off. _What the? _All of a sudden the world starts darkening. **_I warned you. _**The words were laced with venom and Wally suddenly starts going numb. The last thing he hears is Robs worried voice trickle into his ears then nothing.

* * *

_The next thing Wally feels is coldness seeping through his clothes causing a slight shiver run through him. He noticed he was lying on the floor, reaching out he feels the rough texture and knew it was concrete. Opening his eyes he looks at the familiar windowless dark room._

_'I told you to not tell them. Do you have any idea what you almost did?' He feels the creature circling him and could feel the anger roll off it in waves. The tension in it's words were reflected in is taunt muscles as its pace increases. 'Only I can help you through this, they won't understand you. You'd be locked away then who's going to help you? Your friends would leave you to rot!' The snarl that rips through Tatem's throat echoed in the small space, and Wally was no longer trembling from the cold._

_He tries to back his way to the corner but doesn't get far before he hits a solid wall of muscle. 'I-I didn't know what else to do! I'm sorry… But I know I can trust them!' He flinches when another growl reverberates through the beast._

_'You can't!' He can feel the creature lean down until the fur of it's muzzle tickles his cheek and it sighs. 'You can't trust them, no matter what they say. You can only trust me.' _

_It attempts to rub its head into Wally's neck but he pushes it away and tries to stand. 'Just stay away from me! All you ever do is try and tear me away from my friends and I'm sick of it!' He tries to walk away but before he even makes it 5 feet the inky wisps swirl in front of him and the creature materializes blocking his path._

_'Listen, to me. You don't understand.' Tatem's eyes held a pained look but Wally didn't particularly care at the moment._

_He attempts to side step the predator but it shifted in front of him before he could even finish the move. 'Oh, and why would I listen to you? What do you know about my friends!?' He just wants to get away from Tatem and he tries to turn around again but this time the creature didn't let him._

_It happened too fast for even Wally's brain to comprehend; in an instant he was pinned on the ground with Tatem standing above him. 'I know more than you think. Just look around you, what do you see?' The beast was speaking dangerously soft with a flash of teeth evident in every word._

_Wally didn't have to look around to know what he thought of the concrete room. A prison… 'That's right, this is my prison! This is what happens when you tell someone what you are!' _

_But that doesn't make any sense, Tatem has been with him in his room and out in the forest? 'Yes and no; it's just like how you are here with me right now. This room seems real to you but you are only seeing and feeling it using my senses in place of your own. Only I can see you just like when we are out there only you can see me.' _

_'What are you talking about!?' He takes his hand and feels the floor again, he feels the rough texture slide underneath his fingertips… And when he felt Tatem before in the forest, was that real?_

_'It is real, you just aren't here physically. But to me you are very real when your here.' As if to prove it's point it leans down and nuzzles his neck like it always does. 'And out there I am just as real to you.' It whispers into the his ear. 'I only want to protect you.'_

_Wally's mind was sent reeling. 'So… you're stuck in here?' None of this was making any sense!_

_Tatem lifts his head and looks at him and sighs. 'Yes, and I don't want the same to happen to you. That's why you can't tell your friends what's going on.' Wally stares at the creature. Everything its been saying has been the truth, he knows that somewhere deep in his mind._

_He starts to sit up and is met with no resistance from the predator as it moves out of the way. Sitting on the floor Wally remembers seeing the scratch marks on the wall; slowly he gets up and walks over to the hatch. He reaches out carefully tracing the deep grooves in the solid concrete then turns to Tatem. 'Are these from you?' _

_The creature pads softly towards him. 'Being in here for so long, you'd try to get out too.' He lets his hand fall from the wall back to his side. _

_He looks at the animal. 'Tatem… I…' He let's his voice fade not knowing what to say. Instead he starts to walks over to the creature and cautiously he reaches up to run his hand through its inky fur. He ends up interlocking his finger into the soft sea of black of its large neck, without realizing it, he starts rubbing his head ever so slightly underneath the base of its jaw. Quietly he whispers into the inky void. 'I won't tell them…'_

* * *

A/N: Woah, Tatem is this all a ploy to get wally on your side or is something more sinister going on? But regardless I hope you liked this chapter, I got so into it while I wrote it out! But next chapters gonna be a roller coaster by golly! Oh man! I'm wicked excited to start it hehe!

Now it's time for… REVIEWS!

Sassbrat: Haha you do!? I've always been crap at writing the suspense parts but it seems I'm getting better :D

Geist1321: I am so flattered by your review! The way you described how theres some many paths that every individual could take depending on what they think just reminds me of any good book I've read. Like for me that's what makes something worth reading, sitting there reading to myself then yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? NO DON'T TRUST HIM!" it's the best part! And I'm so happy that I was able to have some of that in my story!

cary99: I'm glad you liked it :D

JadeBrycin2116: Well, unfortunately your gonna have to wait one more day for the big RobxWally moment :( haha but it is coming! They're going to have a pretty nice talk with the little speedster when he *Cough* Woah spoilers! Don't want to give anything away yet, but I can tell you it's gonna be filled with a whole load of angst! And Tatem is slowly inching his way closer to Wally without him even realizing it!

I'mAGuestBeware: Oh man I'm so sorry! I wish I could have told you guys but I had no Internet haha And sadly it is still out, but I am currently sitting in a fold out lawn chair with a bee swarming my head (like that Skrillex meme XD) while I'm using my neighbors internet. And Speaking of what my hearts been telling me to write, it's been very flip floppy about a lot of parts like I think I've changed my mind about 3 different things about 5 times each! And like even after I wrote about them! For example I planned on killing off Colburn like 4 chapters ago, but he's still here so moral of this story is that Don't be thinking you know how its going to end cause even I don't know anymore haha! The angst detection is strong in this one, young reader you are correct about next chapter being one big pile of angst between the three 'brothers'. And my nose has been healing up quite well so no harm done, and you can help protect me from freaking spiders that like to come out when your just about to fall asleep then they're like "Oh! Hai Thar! I just wanted to watch you have a sleep, I'll just climb up here… Oh! where'd I go? You'll just have to wait and see :P" Those mother truckers! NOOOO Not your compu- Oh, never mind false alarm! And can you believe that I only started this on a whim, like I come up with these kinds of stories all the time but this was the first time I've ever posted anything and I'm glad I did! But I should be thanking you, for actually reading it and giving it a shot when I first posted it cause I know a lot of people didn't read on until I got more reviews and stuff so I really owe my success to those 20 or so people who liked it at first! Haha Oh man! 349 words, Hmm I'll figure something out so I can write you that hand written note and I'll think of some way that you can see it! Mark my words I'll do it!

WallyWestlover: I'm happy that you think so! Thank you so much :D

gdag1321: Thanks :)

So that's it; Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me you hate that moment when you look down at your shirt and see a small black speck, have a heart attack and make a fool of yourself while you slap at it to get it off only to realize it was just a piece of fuzz? I don't know but I would love to hear about it!


	16. Chapter 15: Trust Issues

Disclaimer: What's this? I don't own anything related to Young Justice? Oh… ok…

A/N: Ok so I hope this chapter is alright, I had a bit of trouble while writing it but maybe you won't be able to tell?

* * *

Chapter 15: Trust Issues

After Wally had passed out, Robin and Roy had taken him to the infirmary. During the examination it turns out that he hadn't been eating too well for the past few days and with the extreme stress his body had burned up the last bit of energy he had. They had given him an IV so they could give him body some nutrients and now the only thing they could do was wait for him to wake up.

Robin stood outside of the infirmary and watched his friends chest rise and fall, every now and then he could see his friends fingers twitch or his head move but other than that he looked like he was in a coma…_ Wally._

While he was lost in thought he hadn't heard Roy come up behind him and nearly attacked him when he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jeez Rob, calm down!" He puts his hands up in mock surrender then sighs when his gaze drifts towards the sleeping speedster. "I know this might seem excessive but… I think we should take him to a holding cell for now while he's still asleep." He looks to the younger boy with sad eyes.

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want to lock him up!? He hasn't done anything!" He snapped, he was far too exhausted and his fuse was much shorter than usual.

Roy knew he was going to react like that and he takes a deep breath. "Listen, you saw how he was acting earlier; he was one step from running and if he had gotten away there would be no way for us to catch him. And it will only be temporary until we can figure out whats going on with him and this whole warehouse mess."

The younger boy rubs his face, he knew Roy was right and if he could think straight he would have thought the same thing. "I know… It's just- it's Wally, Roy." He sounded so young and he hated it. But he felt partially responsible for letting whatever this is get so far. "What do you think happened to him?" He looks up at his other best friend with pained eyes.

"I don't know, but whatever it is you are not the cause of it so you can stop blaming yourself right now. And don't try and say you weren't cause I can see that look in your eyes." Robin goes to interrupt but the archer beats him to it. "I'll take care of bringing Wally down to the… well you know. And I want you to go to the others and help Aqualad figure out what's the deal with that mission you guys had."

Internally, Robin was grateful for Roy being there to help him until he could get his thoughts straight again. But before leaving he turns to say something but the other raises his hand and speaks. "If anything changes I'll call you immediately." The two of them share a small smile to each other before the boy wonder sets out.

Robin knew just where to find the others; quickly he walks down the hallway towards the briefing room. When he rounds the last corner leading into the room he can just make out the team leaders voice. "Listen. I know everyone is confused but if we can just-"

As he walks the rest of the distance to the group, M'gann sees him and grabs his arm. "Robin! Is Wally ok?" He could tell by the redness of her eyes that she'd been crying. _Probably from all the stress of everything happening so closely together. _

He looks at the others and can see the familiar tension he was feeling reflected in their faces and can see they're all worried about their fellow teammate. Sighing he explains. "He only passed out. It seems his body ran out of energy because he hadn't been eating too much."

Artemis steps forward next. "Why wasn't he eating?" She looked nervously at Robin; he could tell that she was uncomfortable by the way she held her arm over her torso.

He narrows his eyes at her as he remembers she was hiding something earlier. "I'm not sure. But a better question is what weren't you telling us about that fight you had with KF earlier?" He knew he caught her by the way her eyes widened ever so slightly.

She schools her features before she answers. "I don't know what your talking about. I told you what happened and Connor told you too!"

"Superboy told us he heard the sounds of yelling and someone falling, but you don't have any bruises from a fall." He could see her start picking at her arm subconsciously. "Why did he actually attack you?"

Artemis glances to M'gann before she starts speaking. "He'd been acting like such a jerk lately and when I saw M'gann crying because he had yelled at her I lost it. I went to the kitchen and he was standing there acting weird and I was so mad that I punched him. Not hard or anything, just enough to knock some sense into him, you know?" She wasn't happy that she did it but that didn't mean she wouldn't do it again if given the chance.

Kaldur speaks next. "And that is when he got up to attack?"

Sighing she nods. "He completely snapped, I couldn't even move I was so shocked by how he had reacted. If Connor hadn't gotten there I think he was going to _seriously_ hurt me…"

_You mean Kill you…_ Robin corrects in his head. He couldn't blame her for what she did, but while she was talking something had caught his attention. "Wait, what do you mean by he was acting weird?"

Confused, she thinks for a second then shrugs. "I don't know it kind of looked like he was arguing with himself or something. Actually now that you mention it, it almost looked like us when we're all linked…" Her sentence slowly dies off as everyone looks to each other.

Robin is the first to break the silence. "If someone is talking to him, that could explain his odd behavior. But who would be talking to him and how?" He knew there was an explanation for Wally's recent actions! He had to hide the smile forming on his face. _Don't worry buddy we're gonna help you out somehow!_

But his happy thoughts get interrupted by another type. "If we've only noticed him acting strangely after that last mission; what happened at that warehouse?"

Everyone looks between each other before settling on Aqualad. "M'gann, do you think you could look into our memories from the mission?" He knew he was putting her on the spot but they had to figure out what was going on.

The martian straightens up a little and nods. "Yeah, it shouldn't be too difficult." She was about to begin when suddenly Robin's phone started to go off.

He immediately answers it. "Hello?" Standing there he nods. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He closes the phone then glances at the others. "That was Roy, Wally just woke up and I need to go talk to him. But while I'm gone I need you guys to get to the bottom of this. If you need us, call ok?" He hopes no one will argue with him about him leaving in the middle of this but he had to go.

Suddenly he feels Kaldur place his hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, we will. Just make sure he's ok." He shares a small smile with the team leader and nods before he turns to leave.

* * *

"I won't tell them." As soon as the worlds left Wally's mouth the world started fading again, he sunk down to the floor losing his grip on the creature as he closed his eyes. Slowly the the numbness faded and he started to become aware of sensations again and he noticed he was in another concrete room. _What the hell?_

He attempts to open his eyes but they feel like they've been glued shut. Cautiously he brings his hand up to his face and rubs tiredly at his eyes. _I feel like I've been asleep for years._ He felt completely drained of energy and just moving his arm was a challenge.

Finally though he managed to open his eyes but when he did he wished he hadn't. As he looks around he feels his stomach drop. _No… No no nonononono!_ The sudden adrenaline has him sitting up, tiredness forgotten. He was in one of the holding cells… thoughts began racing through his head. _It's just like Tatem's prison._

Then out of nowhere the door opens letting Robin and Roy in. The latter attempts to talk to him. "Wally calm down, everyth-"

His eyes snap to the two that just entered. "What is this?" He looks around the room, he couldn't understand why they would put him in a cell like some criminal. **_They want to lock you away, some place you can never escape from_**. Tatems words were vicious and he can feel himself shake his head. "No. There must be a reason, they wouldn't…"

Robin looks at his friend mumbling to himself. _Wally, what happened to you?_ He could barely look at him with out him wanting to run over there and comfort his friend. _He looks so lost. _"We only put you in here because of how anxious you were earlier, we didn't want you to run off somewhere when you woke up." He spoke calmly and slowly so as not to freak him out anymore.

**_How can you not see them for what they are now? They don't understand you, just look at them; they don't trust you anymore._** The creature spat the words and as he glances at his friends faces he knew it was right. "You guys don't trust me…" His voice was so quiet, as if he spoke any louder he would shatter.

Hearing the words out loud made the two teens realize something; they didn't… "It's not that we don't trust you, its just, you've been so different lately we don't know what to do. We just didn't want you to end up hurting yourself or…"

Wally knows what he didn't say out loud. _Or hurting someone else._ He looks away from their eyes as he hears Tatem drift into his mind again.**_ They think your a monster, they never trusted you._** Wally didn't see much point in arguing with the creature any longer._ Well, maybe they're right… _

Robin could tell that Wally wasn't seeing them, carefully he kneels down in front of him and he eases his hand onto his forearm. When Wally flinches Robin has to stop himself from taking his hand away. "Wally, look at me." When he gets no response he swallows the lump forming in his throat before he whispers. "Please…"

He feels Roy lean down next to him before the older teen speaks in a soft voice. "Come on Wally, look at us."

Soon they see his eyes focus slowly on them as he hisses. "How could you…" His eyes were filled with betrayal, hurt, and worst of all hatred.

At this Robin takes his hand off of his forearm looking confused. "Wally…" He was taken aback by the amount of loathing laced in his words.

"I thought we we're friends, that you…" He could see the angry tears start to collect on the speedsters lashes, overflowing down his cheek when he blinks.

Robin's heart felt like it was getting ripped in two as he looks at his face. "We are friends that's why we want to-"

"Stop telling me your lies!" He jumps up from the floor and using the wall for support he pushes the other two out of his way and attempts to get away from them. "He was right…" **_I told you…_**

Roy knows theres no use in trying to reason with him right now, he wasn't thinking straight. "Wally, who was right?" He hopes he will at least talk to them.

**_Don't tell them._**Tatem growls dangerously. "No one, it doesn't matter. And why would you care?" He can feel his heart rate pick up, it feels like the walls are closing in on him and he begins to hyperventilate.

Sensing his friend is about to have a panic attack Roy tries to calm him down. "It does matter and we care about _you, _thats why. But you need to breathe."

Robin couldn't take it any longer and before he realizes it he starts speaking. "Look at yourself Wally, let us help you. All you need to do is tell us what's happening… please, your my best friend and it hurts me to see you doing this to yourself. I feel like I didn't try hard enough; even after I knew you lied to me, and I'm sorry I didn't- that I didn't do something sooner." His voice cracks ever so slightly towards the end but he can see the hate in his friends eyes slowly starting to fade.

Building off of what Robin was saying Roy adds. "Seeing you like this… It makes me feel like I've failed you- like I've failed in protecting one of my closest friends. The only thing we want to do is help you, no matter what's happening we will always be there for you." Both teens can see they're getting through to him.

**_They have already locked you up and they don't even know. What do you think will happen if they find out? _**Wally was so confused; if he told them they would reject him but if he doesn't tell them he's hurting them. He looks to the pained faces of his friends. _I've hurt my two best friends so much already how can they stand here and still try to help me…_

He closes his eyes as he debates on what to do, but eventually he makes his choice. "I…"

* * *

A/N: Now that's one hell of a cliffy if I ever saw one! But not to worry you don't have to wait long ;) But I hope this was ok, like everything flowed alright. I have to say it was pretty tough, but next chapter we get to see what Wally choose and then what everyones going to do! Oh yeah!

Anywho on to the reviews!

cary99: Thanks a bunch :)

JadeBrycin2116: No your not terrible! I love those freak outs the most hehe and I know what you mean about Tatem *shudders* If a giant panther was talking to me I think I would pee myself O_o But I hope this chapter was up to your expectations? I'm sorry if it wasn't (It was a lot tougher to write than I thought!) But hopefully I can try again in another chapter soon, possibly tomorrow but I'm not sure yet.

I'mAGuestBeware: *Rubs head* Ow… Ok I guess you did tell me not to worry about it haha. Of coarse we're friends! I even show my best friend your reviews and she agrees with me that you are like a long lost buddy of ours haha. But I didn't even know there were different type of bees O_o what the heck!? And yes, Colburn was going to die but then I had a thought, and now he's still here and I actually have a plan for him too! I'm glad you got the reference haha I was laughing to myself when I wrote it thinking "If she doesn't get it I'm going to seem so weird…" but I'm glad you did! Ah yes, was this chapter angst filled enough? Or could I have done more? Next chapter I'm going to have more angst filled moments hopefully! But seriously, last night I was writing this chapter and then I see a spider frantically I get up and kill it then get settled back on my bed. Not 5 seconds later a giant black tarantula come crawling from my window and i lost it… It was there all night and I still haven't found it T_T But my computers a champion, yet with this lack of internet the poor things feeling rejected… And I'm special!? Yay! And I know what you mean about the stories with lower reviews, cause sometimes I'll find some with like 2 reviews but they're some of the best ones I've ever read! But I'm so happy, I think I may have found a way to get you to see my note! And I's a way that hopefully I wont pass out but you never know, I like to surprise myself by doing stupid things. Like once me and my friend were leaning against her wall (don't ask me why haha) and my feet slipped. Needless to say, I fell flat on her floor nearly peeing myself and then she fell cause her legs gave out at witnessing my amazing techniques. But 460!? Seriously now I deffinately have to get that note to you!

Well thats it; Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me about an embarrassing moment? I don't know but I would love to hear it!


	17. Chapter 16: Lies

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things but Young Justice isn't one of them.

A/N: Sorry it's such a late upload, I've been baby-sitting all night! Anyways on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 16: Lies

Wally closes his eyes as he debates on what to do. "I…" He hated himself for what he was going to say but the he knew he couldn't tell them straight out. "I…" Struggling with what to say looks away from his friends unable to hold their gazes.

Robins the first to brake the silence. "I don't understand why your so scared to tell us?" Wally glances over to his young teammate and immediately regrets it.

He locks eyes with him. "If I told you, you wouldn't want to help me…" He feels his chest tighten as tries to hold his disgust with himself back at the reminder of what he is.

Roy looks at him with disbelief. "Why would you think that? We will always be there for each other, you just have to trust us."

That had a flash of anger boil up in him. "Oh yeah? Like you guys trust me!" Tatem growls his approval and he feels a slight proudness at getting the creatures praise but then he realizes what he was doing. He rubs his face in exasperation. "I'm sorry… It's just, I _can't_ tell you." He puts extra emphasis on the 'Can't' and hopes Robin will be able to figure out what he's trying to tell him.

The youngest teen stares at him. "Wally…" Then he understands; he catches Roy's eye and sighs. "Fine." He can see the way the archer was staring at him as he starts to walk out of the room.

Once both teens were out the older grabs Robin's arm. "Rob, what the hell? You can clearly see he's not ok and you're just going to give up on him?" He would have thought Robin would be the last person to give up on anyone.

"I'm not giving up on him, but he was trying to tell us that he can't actually tell us! Like someone or something is stopping him." He didn't know what that person had done to his friend or what they had planned for him after but he will find out.

Roy looks past the the other while his brain starts to connect the dots. "That would make sense… If the person he's been talking to is in his head somehow, it would mean that if he told us anything said person would know."

Robin nods in affirmation. "Yes and whoever that is, seems to have scared him enough to keep him quite. So…" He let's his voice fade as he sees the knowing look forming on the others features.

"We skip the talking and go straight to the source."

"Exactly." Although he wasn't too happy about having M'gann read Wally's mind, he knows it's the only way. Soon both boys start heading towards the other to tell them whats going on.

* * *

After his friends had left, Wally could feel the last bit of strength he had shatter. Slowly he eases himself onto the floor where he stares at his hands as they tremble. He felt so horrible, the faces his friends had when he still refused to tell them made him want to sink into the floor and never get up again; He just hopes Rob could see through it.

**_Don't feel that way, it's all for the best. _**Suddenly Tatem comes up from behind him. "But I am a little disappointed with the way you deflected their questions…" He can see the creature looking at him with an accusing gaze. "Almost as if you were trying to tell them something." It squints it's eyes as it assesses him.

He quickly turns his back on it as he attempts to cover. "I only said that to get them out of here… If they were to hang around how would I be able to talk to you with out them becoming suspicious?" Silently holding his breath, he prays the beast will believe him.

He listens as Tatem pads over to him still looking him up and down until he feels it bend forwards and take a deep breath. "Very well then, I guess you did what you thought best." Inwardly he cheers but his reprieve is short lived. "Though I would suggest you find a way out of here, soon."

He couldn't leave! Not yet when there's still a chance that Rob could figure something out. "Why do I have to leave so soon?" He instantly regretted asking so eagerly for fear that he might have given his intentions away.

Indignantly the creature huffs. "I can smell the change in your scent and I can tell that you are close to 'transforming,' and as much as I could care less about what happens to your friends I figured you may feel differently." Tatem slides coyly as he glances at the young teen out of the corner of it's eye.

He can feel panic start to rise in his chest. "What do you mean?" With everything going on he honestly hadn't given thought that eventually he would become a _thing_ like the creature that stands before him.

"Not a _thing_." The beast growls fiercely. "But soon you will begin to feel that pain and your body will go through the rest of the changes. Actually you're quite lucky." Tatem's mouth morphs into a toothy smile.

He looks at it with hatred. "How can you call this lucky? I'm turning into a monster and you have the nerve to say I'm _lucky_!?" He wanted to punch that damn smile right off the creature's face!

Suddenly Tatem appears not two inches from the tip of his nose. "Don't get mad at me, I didn't do this to you and I didn't choose it myself. I call you lucky because you are. You don't have to go through this alone like I did." He stares him down as it continues. "Also you haven't even noticed the smaller changes thats been happening this entire time! So excuse me for considering you more fortunate than all of the others."

He swallows. _Others_? "Wait, there's others…" So many thoughts started running through his head. _How many? Where are-_

"No. Not anymore. They couldn't handle the changes and they didn't make it. There were 4 others besides us; you are 'Subject #6.'"

_How… Why… _He was so confused._ What is going on! _"Who's doing this? And who are you in all of this?" He couldn't think straight, _Subject #6… Who would be so twisted to do something like this to me and apparently five others too!? _

The predator looks to him with sad eyes. "I can't tell you that yet, but I can tell you that I was his first attempt."

"Why can't you tell me? If he's done this to you too then why are you protecting him?" If he can figure it out then maybe his friends could help them both.

The snarl that came from the creatures throat caught him by surprise. "_I am not protecting him! _But I cannot tell you because they will know and that will ruin everything." He looks into Tatem's eyes and knows there's no chance he can change his mind about it.

He was becoming overloaded, there was too much for him to sort through all at once. "Ruin everything? I…" He shakes his head trying to figure out the beast's cryptic message.

"Do not worry about that for now, we can always talk later. But, as I had said, you had better plan on getting out of here soon."

That reminded him of his earlier train of thought. "How long is soon…" He didn't like the idea of asking, it made this seem much more real but unfortunately he needed a time frame.

The creature looks to him. "I'd say you have about an hour or so depending." It's tone was indifferent and that made him angry. "Oh and a word to the wise; If you ever try to lie to me again, you may not like the consequences." Then Tatem slowly began to dissolve into the inky wisps until he was gone and Wally was left sitting in the room alone.

He groans inwardly. _Why is it that everything seems to be against me…_ Then he looks towards the door. _Come on Rob, time is running out._

* * *

A/N: Well I know it seems a little short but I hope you don't mind! But There may not be an update tomorrow cause I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow and I'm currently having a heart attack! but If there is think of it at a bonus but if not then you know why I didn't post.

But onwards to reviews!

Sassbrat: Well I hope I didn't torture you too much ;)

I'mAGuestBeware: Haha I know what you mean about thinking you ask too soon or something then they would look at you like "O_o umm I guess so?" But do not worry, cause I consider you a very good friend even though like you've said I've never seen you but *Pfft That's overrated! And I freak out like that all the time over stupid things too, so I wont smack you this time. And yes my friend loves reading your reviews just as much as me, and she says to me all the time "Your guy's convo sounds just like ones we have it's scary…" And when you first started reviewing i even went to her and was like "IS THIS YOU!?" haha. Ew… I HATE bugs… It's not even funny. And thanks, I do think I have a tad bit of evil in me. Mwhahaha *Coughs* Woah where'd that come from!? Anyways, speaking of spiders my friend nearly passed out when she saw the thing about the wolf spider. She absolutely hates spiders with the passion of a thousand burning napkins. Seriously she couldn't even look at the screen while i was reading it haha. But yeah our internet is STILL out and i have no idea what I'm going to do… I literally walk around my house too talking to the cats (Woah thats a little awkward to admit.) Aw yeah! A Lollipop!? Eff yes! Too bad I can't eat it tomorrow… Since my face is going to be assaulted by some pliers at 12 T_T I'm dying! Oh my God when I read the principle story I nearly peed myself cause that happened to me and my friend except i was the "Principle" and she was you, and the fact that it came spewing out of her nose onto her and myself. Then after a full minute of vomiting she turns to me and says "I am so sorry, that's never happened before…" hahahhahahaha It was the best moment of my life in a gross kind of way. We laugh about it all the time cause thankfully that kind of stuff doesn't really bother me but needless to say she wasn't too happy about the whole thing! Jeez at this rate for the word count I'm gonna have to write you a novel instead of a note!

silverangel83: I happy that you like it so much, and you know what; Thank you for telling me that it's getting repetitive! I just reviewed what I've got planned and I hope the changes that I've made will make it better? (Well you'll have to wait till I post the chapters to tell me but you get what I mean haha.) If there's something else you think I should change, don't be afraid to tell me! :)

JadeBrycin2116: Aw man, I know what you mean about cliff hangers! They eat me alive haha. But I'm glad you like Robs reactions, I hope they were too out of character or anything? And Thanks :)

cary99: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed it!

Dextra2: Haha It's no problem, and I have to agree with you on that one!

Thats it; leave me a review telling me if you liked or maybe on telling me you hate teeth? I don't know but I would love to hear it!


	18. Chapter 17: Time Never Waits

Disclaimer: You're saying I don't own Young Justice?! Oh yeah, I forgot.

A/N: Ok so I am soooo sorry that It's been so long since my last update. Like the day I got back from the dentist I was too tired to do anything and I was like Doctor house with his Vicodin haha, but then yesterday I was wicked busy with paying my college bills and such and when I was done with everything I didn't have enough done to post anything. So Long story short I finally pulled myself together enough to sit down and write but enough about me; on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 17: Time Never Waits

As Robin and Roy make their way down the hallway they can't help but think of their locked up companion. They way he was acting had them wondering what could possibly be happening to their best friend and most of all they were wondering who could be talking to him and what they wanted from him.

As they continued to walk, Robin keeps sneaking glances towards the other before finally he breaks the silence between them. "Hey, Roy?" He waits till the older boy looks at him before he continues. "Do you think that whatever's going on with him… that… well, maybe we won't be able to fix?"

The archer looks to his friend. _He's never sounded so lost before…_ To reassure him, Roy stops and places his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Rob, I know your scared and frankly I am too. But you can't go around doubting yourself; what has doubt ever done for anyone?" He pauses as the younger boy casts his eyes towards the ground and sighs. "Listen, I know for a fact that Wally would trust you with his life and I know he trusts you to figure out whats going on, so trust in yourself the same way he does and everything will turn out alright."

As Robin absorbs the archers words he starts to smile. "How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better?" He glances at his friend out of the corner of his eye and can see a matching smile forming on his features.

Roy lets out a small laugh. "What else are friends for?" And with a small shrug, the two start heading towards their previous destination.

After a few minutes of walking they finally found the group but before Robin could explain what they had learned, Aqualad interrupts. "Robin, we've found something." He waits for Robs go ahead before he continues. "While we were looking into the memory of the last mission we found some… inconsistency." The team leader looked uneasy as he explained.

Robin glanced quizzically between him and the rest of the team. "What do you mean?" He had no idea what it could be that they were talking about but by the looks on their faces he wasn't going to like it.

Sighing Kaldur speaks. "When M'gann started looking through the day's memories she noticed a slight seam between the time before we went into the warehouse and after we had woken up on the roof."

Continuing from where Aqualad had left off M'gann interjects. "I didn't notice it before because I never compared it to other memories, but when I did it seems that seam is where the memories were created…" As she spoke her quiet voice slowly dropped off.

Robin just stared. "Are you saying someone implanted memories into our minds?" This information completely changes everything; If someone had access to the whole team and their memories that could be very bad…

M'gann clears her throat before she whispers. "Um not necessarily…" She let her voice fade as her face morphed into an expression of guilt.

The team leader puts his hand to her shoulder. "M'gann, it's not your fault. You can not blame yourself for this." She looks away from them letting her hair slide down to hide her face. Kaldur sighs as he starts. "It seems that whoever had planned this knew about Miss M's mind reading abilities and in order to compensate they knew they couldn't just place a false memory since she would find it…"

Slowly the gears in Robins head turned and he was able to piece together what happened. Picking up from where Aqualad had left off he states. "So they had her make the memory so it would be harder for her to figure out what was fabricated and what was actually real unless she really looked." As he spoke he could see her slowly lowering her head with every word. "M'gann its not your fault, whoever this guy is, he's smart. He seems to have put a lot of thought into this, but look at it this way; I bet he wasn't expecting you to figure it out at all but you did and that's all that matters!"

He could see her glance towards him through the strands of her hair and she whispers so softly that he almost misses what she says. "Do you really mean that?" When he smiles to her he can see her shoulders rise marginally and she lifts her head tucking the loose pieces of hair back behind her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't catch it sooner though…"

He shakes his head at her. " If nobody suspected anything then how would you have found it? I'm just happy that you were able to catch it when you did!" Finally he see's a small smile form on her lips. But unfortunately he remembered why they had come to get her but he wasn't sure how he should ask.

While Robin stood there struggling to find the right words, Roy jumps in. "Um, Miss Martian?" Her eyes dart to the older boys when she heard him call her name. "Do you think it would be possible for you to read Wally's mind?" She was visibly taken by surprise at the request, and he was afraid he may have been too direct about it.

Thankfully Roy had given Robin enough time to collect his thoughts and he quickly explains. "It seems that he can't tell us what's going on with him because a third party is somehow stopping him. We wanted to know if you could possibly tell us what might be going on and with any luck who that other person may be?" He had his fingers crossed that she would be willing to try and silently he willed her to answer.

With every second that passes Rob can feel his muscles tighten in anticipation until he heard her speak. "Of coarse I will try! After all, I want to help him in any way I can." He nearly jumped in the air at the prospect of finally being able to do _something_ for his friend! _Just a little bit longer KF, we'll be there soon!_

* * *

While waiting for his friends, Wally found himself pacing the length of the walls, religiously looking between the door and the ground with every passing second. He guessed it had been about 20 minutes since his friends had departed and he had been left to walk aimlessly around the small room. _God where are they!?_ The longer he paced the more anxious he got.

Absently he clenches his fist but after a few seconds a strange smell stops him, looking down to his hand he can see the red liquid already leaking from between the cracks of his fingers. Slowly he opens his hand and is horrified to realize he had dug his nails into his palm hard enough to actually cut into his skin.

_What is wrong with me!?_ Quickly he wipes his hand onto the leg of his pants in an attempt to clean it but all that accomplished was making a giant mess. He needed his friends to hurry, if they didn't get here in time then he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Well, if I was you I would have busted my way through that door a long time ago." The husky voice of Tatem slides into the room.

He disregards the dull throb coming from his hand as he glares at the new arrival. _He seems to be in a better mood._ He huffs as he attempts to hide his scowl from the predator; the last thing he needed was to piss of the giant creature.

"Better mood? I don't recall being in a sour one. But if your referring to earlier when we had our discussion, then I think you misinterpreted my intentions." The beast's matter-of-fact tone made him grind his teeth as a unsexpected flash of anger washes over him.

Suddenly he stops his pacing and turns to the creature. "Who do you think you are? First you yell at me about getting into this whole mess and lying to you, then you disappear for God only knows what reason, and now here you come waltzing back in here acting like everything is just peachy! Well you know what, I wish you would just leave me the hell alone!" He could feel himself growing angrier with every word that passes from his lips.

He was surprised at how viciously he had freaked out at Tatem and he was expecting the animal to snap back at him but he was confusion sets in when it only started to smile. "Mmm," Its silky voice coos. "So how have you been feeling since I've been gone?" The creature asks coyly as he ghosts over his appearance, lingering ever so slightly on his still bleeding hand.

He growls at it with a flash of teeth. "What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't feel like playing games right now, he was too stressed to humor the predators usual banter.

The creature chuckles darkly. "Oh, nothing. Just seems I've miscalculated." Tatem carelessly glides over to him then gently nudges his jaw with it's muzzle. "It appears your body's swiftness and such has caused the changes to accelerate." He could feel the beasts excitement reflected in it's words.

As he realizes what it means he pushes himself away from it as he snarls. "What is your problem!? This isn't a good thing!" _Why is it that everything is against me? I feel like I can't catch a break for anything… _He stares at the predator with a mix of emotions swirling through his mind.

Tatem softens his features before he speaks. "Regardless, I would guess you only have a few minutes at best." Suddenly he sees its ear turn towards the door as it slides open. Soon he can make out the forms not only Rob and Roy, but also M'gann walking into the small room. _Oh no..._

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, so sorry about the whole waiting thing, but I took a little bit of a vacation. Please don't kill me! Regardless I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment in this little saga of mine.

But on to the reviews, huzza!

pottyandweezlbe89: It might already be too late O_o

RaccoonFanboy: Wow! Thanks I'm really flattered that you think it's so good! I hope I can continue making the story interesting for you :)

I'mAGuestBeware: Haha yeah I literally went to my friend and was like "I swear to god if you went on there and found this, I'm going to kill you!" And she thought it was funny cause she's like "I can see why you would think that, cause those are things I would say." But Yeah one time someone threw a plastic spider at her and she nearly flipped the table, it wasn't pretty. Haha but to answer your question we don't usually yell but one time we were in her living room closet because her phone had a strobe light thing on it and we were in the for like a half hour then when we came out, her whole family was staring at us and we're like "Uhh, what?" Then we ran up stairs like idiots haha. And crap! Your dog never answers you back… Um yeah neither does mine… Aw sweet deal yo, I love Ice cream! (Scary moment when I'm actually having ice cream while I was reading your review O_o) And you had mouth surgery!? I'm 18 and they were fully in so thank god they weren't impacted (Which is when they grow in sideways) so all they did was use the novocain but no Laughing gas or anything. But Embarrassing moment when you get through the whole thing then because your so happy its over in the lobby you start balling your eyes out while they give you the prescription forms… Oh my god I wanted to kill my self, and the poor receptionist was looking at me like I was some idiot and she was like "It's ok sweetie its all over!" And then because I was embarrassed it made me cry even more and with the gauze in my mouth, the novocain, and my crying every time I would try to talk it sounded like a dying whale! XD It was pretty hilarious though haha. Alright on the note, I just have to do something real quick *Quickly runs into the other room and tells the guy I hired to fly a plane with the note attached to the back that he's no longer needed* Alright I'm back! But the next chapter is gonna be great, I'm wicked excited to write it cause it answers all of you questions! But I never had braces and my teeth are actually straight, like its weird cause everyone always asks me when i got them off and when I tell them I never had them they always give me weird looks haha. And 559!? Sweet son of a cheese biscuit, I think I'm passing out!

JadeBrycin2116: That makes me so happy to hear that my charters are well written! And I think you'll really like the next chapter, it's going to be one big cluster of things going horribly wrong for all involved. (If that makes sense? haha) And Thankfully my teeth went quite well minus the fact that my lower jaw feels like it's going to fall off!

cary99: Thanks! And yeah I cant wait to write that part!

Dextra2: Oh let me help! To be honest Tatem is fast becoming my favorite character (Well Other than Wally) But still, it seems like we're the only ones who like him! XD

1 guest: Oh man, you really think it's that good!? But I'm so sorry for the confusion; he's going to become a wolf not a panther. It was just that when I was trying to come up with a 'scary' persona for Tatem, I figured the large black cat added more mystery than like another wolf or any other animal. But thanks, I'm glad you think it's so good! I almost didn't post it because I thought no one was going to like it haha :)

tashy-lou: Haha yeah I did train my cat, every time I made a coffee he would beg for cream so I would tap his paw until he would lift it, then I would shake it and say paw. Like after 2 weeks he did it automatically when I say paw XD He's everyones favorite when company is over haha! And I'm so happy you like it! But I think this is about half way through as far as I can tell right now, and I know you might not see this response for a little bit but for what it's worth your review made me blush as I'm sitting here reading it :)

MysticSpeedForce1234: I've told you not to worry about it! Just review when you have time, and I know you get busy so it really isn't a big deal :) Oh man just you wait for tomorrow when you get to see- Oh shit! I don't want to spoil anything! But I can tell you that the next chapter is going to include intense pain and suffering if that makes any difference? And I have those days when I stare at my books sitting on my floor and I glare at them wishing they would self combust and i wouldn't have to deal with it. Ugh! But Happy belated Birthday! And I smiled like an Idiot when you said you named him Tatem! I love it! But good luck to your brother, and it only hurts the first day and a little bit afterwards but it's not too bad (not fun by any means!) But not bad haha. *Shudders* ugh I just had a flashback of doing my old history homework… not a pleasant thought…

guest: Wow, that was a lot of pleases! I hope you haven't exploded O_o that wouldn't be a good thing haha

But thats it; Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me you like dancing in front of your mirror to Marina and the Diamonds!? I don't know but I would love to hear it!


	19. Chapter 18: Deserving

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!? *RAGE FACE*

A/N: *Cracks Knuckles* Oh yeah, I'm in a sassy mood and I'm ready to write one HELL of a chapter! Let's do this… *Put's on sunglasses* Hardcore style!

* * *

Chapter 18: Deserving

_Oh no… This can't be happening!? Just when they finally get here, I need them to leave!_ He stares at the faces of the three people that just entered the room with horror plastered on his features. He needed to calm down and organize his thougts if he was going to be able to figure out a way to either stop the changes or get his friends to safety;_preferably the former._

**_Mmm I'm afraid that's not an option._** Purrs the familiar and all too happy voice in his head. **_I would suggest a third option of running out of the still open door…_** The helpful tip was more of a demand and he can feel his limbs giving into the order.

As he starts moving slowly he can see Rob's mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his own heart in his ears. _No! I can't just leave, where would I even go? _He stops dead in his tracks as he attempts to stall Tatem from making him leave his only chance of redemption.

Growling at his disobedience, the creature mocks him with his own thoughts. **_But it was you who wanted to save your friends from yourself right? Well this is your only chance, unless you want them to end up like in your dream… _**It let's the sentence die as it feels Wally's mind pull the nightmare to the forefront, reminding him of the dismembered and dying bodies of his friends lying on the ground.

The beast grins as it feels the fear and doubt once again slither it's way into his conscious. **_See? You know what I say is right so why do you fight me?_** Its words weave through his mind with their coy tone gently lulling him back into the creature's control.

But while Wally was distracted he hadn't noticed Robin and Roy give M'gann the go ahead to link with him. As soon as the slight threads of her mind intwined and connected to his it brought a searing pain to both sides as a large snarl echo's through the link.

Suddenly, both teens fall to their knees gripping their heads as a flash of teeth and claws becomes the last thing M'gann sees before breaking the link and collapsing onto the floor. Robin and Roy are shocked by what just happened and after sharing a quick look, both run to the side of the unconscious martian.

While they check her over, Wally is still feeling the dull throbs of pain radiating in his mind from the incident. _What the hell was that?_ He grounds out, almost afraid that if he thinks too loudly his skull might split in two.

He can feel the rage roll off Tatem in waves as he spits. **_What does that wretched thing think she was doing!?_** He was confused as he looks up at M'gann lying sprawled on the floor. The creature growls in his head. **_She's lucky I didn't kill her for what she did!_**

Almost instantly he's consumed with concern. _What did you do!?_ When he goes to move a flash of pain shoots through his abdomen. He cries out as he wraps his arms around his stomach. "No…" He whimpers. _Not now!_

Abruptly the anger he felt coming from the beast evaporates and his tone develops a playful ring to it.**_ Ah, I would suggest you make your choice… soon._**

Just then he sees Rob lift his head and start to make his way over to him. "Wally, are you ok!? What happened?" The younger boy places his hand on his shoulder to help steady him but another painful spasm runs through his body and he muffles a groan as he doubles over.

He wanted to kill himself for the way Rob had retracted his hand and when he looked at his face, he could tell the younger teen thought he caused his reaction. His timid voice reaches Wally's ears. "What's wrong? KF, answer me…" He knew his friend was at a loss, not wanting to hurt him but not knowing what he could do to help.

Grimacing, Wally glances between the forgotten door left open and his friends trying to decide what he should do. **_Tick Tok… Your time's running out._**

He can feel the scowl on his own face as a low growl rumbles from his throat. _Your not helpi-_ "Agh!" He feels his abdomen contract violently and he shuts his eyes tightly in an effort to stop himself from throwing up.

Tatems tone shifts from playful to serious in the matter of seconds. **_I already told you what you need to do but your just siting here wasting time! _**

He felt torn; he didn't want to go but he knew he could't risk hurting his friends. Finally he chooses and turning to his friend he whispers. "Rob… Please forgive me…" And the next second he pushes the younger friend away from him and makes a run for the door.

As he stumbles into the hallway he uses the wall to stop himself from falling before quickly heading to the right. _I have to make it out of here_. Desperately he staggers down the corridor looking back over his shoulder to make sure Robin hadn't followed him just yet.

Suddenly he feels a the presence of fur slide in under his arm giving him much needed support. "What are you doing?" He looks at Tatem as the creatures step falls in time with his own.

The beasts scoffs. "What does it look like? But I'm confused; if your worried about the others following, why aren't you using your swiftness?" The beast asks as they round another corner quietly listening out for any threats while making their way towards the exit.

He doesn't get far before he loses his footing as another painful spasm tore through his body, this time worse than the others. Crying out, he's brought to his knees as he desperately attempts to fill his burning lungs with air while he tries to explain to the creature. "I won't be able to… navigate the… tight corners as… easily. And I need… to save the little energy I have for getting far enough away from the cave."

Eventually though, he manages to gather enough strength to push himself up from the floor and goes to move but stops mid stride when he hears a small voice. "Wally…" Turning he sees Rob standing behind him staring with disbelief blatantly plastered on his face.

He attempts to say something but instead only manages to open his mouth before the younger boy interrupts. "What the hell!?" His voice was no longer timid but now full of anger, hurt, and worst of all disappointment.

Floundering for words he stammers. "R-Rob… I-"

"Save it!" He was taken aback by the ferocity his friend had used in his tone. "Unless your going to tell me what's been going on with you, I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses!" Robin starts to move closer as he speaks. "What happened with M'gann in there; that's not ok dude! Whatever your going through you need see that _we_ are your friends and that _we_ want to help you, not whoever it is your talking to!"

Wally was completely at a loss for words and his surprise was clear on his face as he breathes. "How do you know about that…" **_Be careful._** The deep growl of warning rumbles through his head.

Robin's eyes soften. "I know your confused, but you can't tell me you've forgotten that I will always be there for you… Come on Wally, we tell each other everything for Gods sake!" As he finally reaches the speedsters side he notices he's trembling ever so slightly.

Now Wally was struggling to remain standing as he feels a different kind of pain run though his heart. Quietly he utters. "His name is Tatem…" Silently he prays that if he's quiet enough the creature wouldn't be able to hear him but he knows it's a fruitless effort.

Suddenly a low growl reverberates through his head. **_Fine… If you would rather trust them, don't expect me to come to you when you need me later._** Then the creature slides from his mind leaving him to fend for himself. "No! Wait!" He had forgotten the other boy was still there and was startled when he feels a hand latch on to his arm.

Looking down he see's his friend's worried face. "What happened?" Robin stares at him with hopeful eyes.

"He-" He was taken by surprise and started choking on his words as a new sensation was brought to the forefront; suddenly his skin was being stabbed by a thousand needles starting at his spine and radiating outwards in waves. _What the? _Biting his cheek, he tries to stifle a moan.

The concerned tone of his friend barely reaches his ears. "Wally!? What's wrong?" It felt like his skin was on fire, slowly every nerve cell was individually ignited until he was sure he was going to actually burst into flames.

Grabbing onto Robin for support, Wally attempts to explain as fast at he could. "I need to go! It's not safe for you guy's to be around me, I- Agh!" He grinds his teeth together as a sharp pain jolts through his abdomen again and he struggles to remain on his feet.

Robin looks to his friend in confusion. "What do you mean it's not safe for us?" He holds on to Wally's arm as the teen attempts to move away from him. "Where are you going to go!?"

He can feel himself losing his self-control. "I'm a… I-I just need to go!" Violently he rips his arm out of his friends grip and without thinking he runs as fast as he can. As he leaves the mountain he hears a fleeting sound lost in the swirling wind caused by his moving body.

Running until his legs give out, he falls to the ground and ends up rolling through the leaves and underbrush of a forest trail. When his body finally comes to a stop he attempts to get up but only manages to unsteadily teeter on his hands and knees.

He looks down at himself and can see that his arms and legs are littered with small cuts and scrapes. But he isn't able to dwell on that for long when the fire he felt before comes rushing back and another pain rips through him. Collapsing, he grips his abdomen as his muscles spasm violently.

Opening his clenched eyes, he looks around when he hears a slight rustling in the brush. "Tatem?" He asks meekly through muffled whimpers as he vibrates himself in an attempt to soothe some of the pain. But to his surprise instead of seeing the inky black creature moving through the leaves, a small rabbit peaks it's head out from behind a vaguely familiar stump.

A sob escapes his lips as he feels desperation sink in coupled with the sensations pulsing through his body. "Please… Tatem! I-I need your-" A sudden pain causes him to scream out when he feels something crack. Biting his lip, he attempts to stop himself from screaming again but he knows it's useless.

As he lays there writhing on the damp forest floor he can feel his body start shivering from the chill of the night despite the fire on his skin. Slight tears begin to slide down his flush cheeks when he comes to realize how alone he truly is and he can't help but think; _I deserve this…_

* * *

A/N: Holy crud! Was that an awesome chapter or what!? Now for an explanation of why this wasn't up yesterday; well once I finished it I was about to upload it but then it started raining (Now our internet STILL isn't working and I'm sorry but I'm not standing outside in the rain to post this XD) But I figured "I'll just wait for the rain to pass and post it a little late." Well the rain turned into a thunderstorm and then we lost power so there was no internet at all! And apparently some one hates me cause the rain stops like right after that be we didn't get power until 1 in the morning… So I felt bad about not posting so I made this one extra juicy ;) I hope that makes up for it?

Anywho… Review time!

I'mAGuestBeware: MY friend actually had the same thing done! Are you somehow connected to us? But your psychic!? Ok um… What am I drinking while I write this? If you get it right I might be able to get you to see the pilot after all :D HAha I'm glad you like reading my reviews and that they are able to brighten your day! But I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you? I tried to make it a little longer because of how I wasn't able to post yesterday and all. And if you were going to jail you could be my cell mate because I'm just as bad as you when it comes to loving Wally's pain! Mwhaha! But I don't take offense to you not liking Marina, my friend doesn't like her either but I'm more of a dubstep girl myself (I even went to a Skrillex concert :D) but I don't really like Skrillex that much anymore I just like a wide range of music to be honest. OHHH so my favorite ice cream flavor is…. *drum roll* Grapenut! I get a half gallon of it at Hodgies and horde it all summer hehehehe. But Batmans currently busy… *looks behind me and sees him eating a bowl of my Ice cream* HEY! Oh… Um yeah he's off fighting the Joker or… something? *Shoos him out of the room* Ahem. Anyway, Tatem is definitely scared cause he knows your one cray cray son of a cheese biscuit who just sat on a Hershey's bar thats melted on a seat and ruined your pants and he can tell you mean business. But I hope I haven't upset you by not posting yesterday, I really feel bad but that damn lightning wasn't having it! And I can remember that, and you want to know what I have to say about it? The best part of waking up is having Folgers in your cup! :)

JadeBrycin2116: Yep they certainly are and next chapter I think they may finally piece it together… But I hope this chapter didn't disappoint and that it held up to all I promised!?

Guest: Thanks! I'm honored that you like it!

tashy-lou: Oh goodness! You are way too kind! I'm smiling like a complete idiot when I read your review, I was so proud I ran over to my friend and punched her in the arm like 10 times yelling "LOOK!" and to say the least she was pretty surprised XD But honestly, I love that you think it's so good! (Can you believe that I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to actually like it!? O_o) And as for replying to your reviews, I have to say that its my favorite part; I love reading what you guy's liked about it and it's fun to be able to talk to everyone :)

Raton: I'm so flattered that you like it so much! And don't worry I definitely plan on finishing this haha and by my calculations we're about half way give or take, so I hope you plan on sticking around ;)

1 guest: Oh man I hope your alright with this cliffy!? And I agree with the wolf being a good choice, I have a cool scene coming up for a later chapter thats going to showcase why wolves are the best heheehe :)

MysticSpeedForce1234: Oh yeah, the transformation is on its way! *Sighs* I know Tatem has issues haha I'm attempting to help him with that but sadly he's not all too cooperative with me. But I hate it when your reading a story and your getting wicked into it then you get to the end and you like… wait is that really where they ended it!? NOOOO! But Pingu… That sounds very familiar… anyway, I laughed when you said that you guys fell into the water shah! But One time when I was at the beach I was walking on the shore with my friend and all of a sudden a clam shot water up and out of the ground and hit me straight in the face! I fell on to my back floundering for like 5 seconds on complete confusion while my friend just pee'd herself laughing at me! And another time I tried to jump off of a swing and my shorts got stuck and she left me hanging there like an idiot until some guy came over and lifted me off cause she collapsed on the ground from laughter XD But your on the volley ball team!? I was too! *Completely love you for that!* Ahem, back to business, but don't worry about the reviews! It makes it more of a surprise when you get to post one :P But alas I do know about dogs and their chewing… My dog ate my holocaust book, and I had to pay $35 for it -_- And funny thing is that I was about too post the new chapter when I saw your review pop up haha so I went back inside to write to you ;)

But thats it; Leave me a review telling me If you liked it or maybe one telling me you like to play Dead Space? I don't know but I would love to hear about it!

OH! I actually want you guy's to help me make a decision, are you up for it? All right here we go… *Drum roll* What color should Wally's wolf be? Just tell me in your review and I'll either take the best one or one that a lot of people want!


	20. Chapter 19: Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

A/N: So I had every intension of posting yesterday but I was ahead of schedule so i thought "I'm going to watch some TV" Well that was a mistake cause I ended up taking a siesta until 4:30 this morning… So there's a lesson for anyone who thinks its a good idea to take a siesta when they need to do something. -_-

* * *

Chapter 19: Getting Closer

Robin sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs down in the infirmary for what felt like days. Currently everyone was crammed around one of the beds that was occupied by their unconscious friend. _Ugh I feel so stupid!_ He couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened, he felt it was his fault for telling M'gann to read Wally's mind when they didn't even know if it was safe.

He looks at her lithe frame. _She looks so fragile…_ Suddenly he's snapped from his thoughts as he feels a hand touch his shoulder. He glances at Roy when the older boy begins to speak. "Rob… You know this isn't your fault, we both thought of the plan and we both told her to-"

Suddenly he stands, locking eyes with his friend. "No, you don't understand. I should have known that this guy is too smart to over look something like this. If he knew we had a Martian on our team and he knew her capabilities enough to use her to create false memories…" He let his sentence die knowing the archer understood what he was saying.

He glances at the rest of the team; while he was talking to Roy they all stopped their idle chatter and were now watching them. Sighing he turns and starts out the door. "I'll be back in a little bit." And without looking back he leaves the room.

"Is he alright?" Artemis asks from across the room.

Roy pinches the bridge of his nose as he addresses them. "Yeah… He just needs some time."

Robin just needed to get out of that room for a little while; he felt like everyone was looking to him for answers he couldn't provide and it was suffocating. Walking around the eerily silent cave, he tries to organize his thoughts.

He remembers that after Wally had run, Roy told him he'd take care of M'gann while he went for their friend. He was scared that the speedster was planning to do something he'd regret and with what happened with Miss M, his stress level had reached it's limit.

He was so frustrated! He knows he shouldn't have yelled at him but he couldn't help it, he felt so betrayed; that after all they've been doing for him he still trusted whoever this Tatem person was more than him…

Suddenly he realizes something. _Wait a minute… He gave me a name! I can't believe I didn't realize it before!_ He wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. _Wally does still trust me!_

The next thing he knows he's running down the hall back towards the infirmary. Opening the door he sees everyone in the same positions they were in when he had left not 15 minutes ago. Roy, who was hanging back towards the door was the first to acknowledge his reentry. "Robin, what's going on?" His face held a semblance of hope that his young friend had some good news.

At the sound of the archers voice, the others turned to look at Robin as he began talking. "I think I might have found a way to figure out who's doing this!" Everyones faces light up as the thought of something finally going their way.

Aqualad was the first to speak. "What did you find?" He was ready to figure out what was going on.

Robin starts speaking as he pulls up his wrist computer and his fingers began furiously tapping away. "Well, when I confronted KF in the hallway he told me a name but it didn't even cross my mind to search it until a little while ago!"

As he explains he finds what he was looking for. "He told me the person he was talking to was named Tatem and after looking through a list of names I think I've found the right one." Turning his wrist so the others can see the picture of a black haired boy in his early 20's.

"So is this the bastard that started all of this?" Roy was about ready to hunt this guy down and put an arrow between his eyes and by the looks on the others faces, he wasn't the only one.

Quickly Robin interjects. "Now hold on a second, this Tatem has been missing for about a year now-"

Everyone looked confused. "Then why would you think it's him?" A frustrated Artemis interrupts, she just wanted to kick the crap out of someone and if this kid has been missing then how could he be behind this?

Sighing Robin pulls up another picture of a grey haired man that looks slightly similar to the young man. "I think it's him because this here is his father, Doctor Alwin and you'll never guess where he works…"

* * *

Wally couldn't tell how long he had been lying on the ground. Time no longer flowed in the normal sense; it weaved in and out in time with the waves of sensations pulsing through his body. It was torture, no matter how bad the pain got for some reason the bliss of unconsciousness stayed just far enough away to keep him awake.

He could feel parts of his body shifting and cracking, molding into new shapes and sizes but there was nothing he could do. At first he was screaming, praying that the noise would somehow lessen his discomfort but it was useless and eventually he gave up.

As his skin grew hotter and the needles grew more intense the only thing he could think was; _How much more can I take before I…_ He couldn't finish the thought as another painful spasm has him gripping his sides. It felt like he was getting torn apart while his body was trying to heal him at the same time, it was complete agony.

He wasn't sure when he heard it first but a slight rustling noise flitters into his ears. The first thing that comes to mind is that its Tatem and before he can stop himself he tries to call out but only manages a meek whimper.

Soon the rustling gets louder and he realizes it's more than one thing moving towards him. Panic starts to rise in his chest as the possibilities start flying through his mind; maybe the team found him already… He couldn't let them see him like this and he could risk them getting hurt.

Trying his hardest, he attempts to get into a position that he can hopefully crawl into the underbrush and maybe the team wont see him. But quickly he finds that not to be an option as the unwanted movement causes his muscles to seize and the feeling of being electrocuted rushes through him.

The sudden sensation has him crying out and he mentally slaps himself when he hears the steps becoming louder as they start closing in on him. He felt so pathetic, he was reduced to a a mess on the forest floor and he couldn't even crawl a few inches, let alone feet.

Yet to his surprise, as the footsteps slowed when the got closer, the voices he heard he didn't recognize. "It said he'd be around hear and I heard someone not too long ago…"

_Who is that?!_ He could feel the panic starting to rise in his throat, desperation takes hold as he tries to claw his way towards the stump but it was too late. "Hey! Over here!" One of the other men shout and a barrage of footfalls fill the air.

The next thing he knows he's surrounded by 6 burly guys, all wearing matching black outfits with an assortment of tools littering their bodies. He felt like a trapped animal; stuck in this vulnerable position on the ground while the others loom him over.

He was startled when one of the men bent down and rolls him onto his back causing an explosion of pain to radiate through his trembling frame. "This is definitely it… Man, it doesn't look too good." The man grabs his chin and turns his head from side to side like he was examining him.

It takes Wally all the strength he has to try and speak. "What-" Wincing at the effort, he takes a breath and starts again. "What do you… want?" He felt his cheeks burn when the men started laughing.

The one holding his face releases his grip as he mocks him. "Aw, looky here boys. It knows how to speak! I wonder if I could get it to give me its paw?" Another round of laughter echo's through the forest.

"Hey, don't taunt the thing or it might bite you!" One of the other men exclaim sarcastically while toeing him with his boot.

With every jar his side ignited into a new round of pain. "Please… Stop!" He sounded so pathetic it was sad.

The man stops as he bends down next to the other. "Oh I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" The man asks feigning concern.

Coughing out between his labored breaths, he tries to push himself away from them. "Who ar- Agh!" But he doesn't get far as painful spasm rips through him and he attempts to roll onto his side but a firm hand keeps him flat on his back.

The guy's joking tone was no longer present as he starts issuing orders. "Alright men, play times over. It's not going to make it back to the labs at the rate; I need the paralytic." _Back to the labs? Paralytic!? What the hell's going on!? _

He couldn't concentrate as the pain started to intensify and soon he was writhing underneath the man's grip. Quickly the man looming over him get handed a syringe and Wally's eyes grow wide. "Wait!" His meek attempts to stop the man were easily thwarted and before long he felt the little prick in the crook of his arm.

Almost instantly he could feel himself began to lose feeling in his arm and it was slowly spreading. Soon enough, the spasms stopped and he could feel himself being lifted up. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it since he could barely move a finger much less fight six well built men.

Eventually, as they carried him, exhaustion won out and slowly he starts descending into unconsciousness. Yet before the blackness closes in, a fleeting thought passes through his mind; _Where's Tatem…?_

* * *

A/N: Well, I feel like a horrible person for being so inconsistent with my postings. I blame my wisdom teeth- Oh wait they took them out… Crap. Um… Ok, I blame my cat for cuddling with me and lulling me into a peaceful slumber only to feast on my soul while I rested and causing me to go into a coma until the next day! Yeah, that's why… Oh and thanks to everyone who's given me colors, your all making it hard for me to choose haha but it's much appreciated!

Um… Review time!

lolmak: Thanks for the input! And Thanks!

Geist1321: I completely agree with the hair color thing, I hate it when I read stories and someone with brown hair somehow turns into this majestic white wolf or something like that. And Im glad I'm not the only one who wanted to make Wally a werewolf XD But I really am flattered that you think I'm doing a good job :) Honestly, it's nice to know you appreciate my work, Thank you!

Dextra2: For some ungodly reason that little rhyme got stuck in my head for the rest of the day… Like my father was asking me who Tatem was and he thought it was like my boyfriend or something XD

1 Guest: Yeah I was thinking a rusty color myself, and I can't believe you think it's that good! Like overtime I post I always slap myself cause I feel like I could have written something better or changed something to make it flow better. But I'm glad you think my story is so good haha But I'm so sorry for making you wait, the gods are against me right now for some reason :(

Guest: Hmm, thanks for the input! And Thanks!

pottyandweezlbe89: OHHHH yeah! It's going to get even worse from here hehehe!

JadeBrycin2116: Haha Don't worry too much about M'gann, she's a trooper! But yes, Tatem's letting Wally stew for a little bit hehe But I'm really glad you thought it was so good! It really makes me want to write even more knowing you guys like it so much :) And Thanks so much!

STick55: Tatem wasn't restraining the pain but I'm sure Wally would prefer to not be going through this alone hehe, but I really like that African lone wolf coloring! It was so pretty and like the perfect color!

Kayla: Aw man 2 reviews!? That's supah special haha! But yeah I really like the rusty color as an Idea but about his speed… No spoilers or anything but I'll be exploring that in a later chapter.

MysticSpeedForce1234: Oh no! I'm glad your alright! Close about the transformation, very soon! Well actually next chapter- Oops spoilers! Sorry but I'm sure you don't mind haha. But that was excellent, I don't know why you say you suck at writing and you've actually just given me an idea! And I think I'm leaning more towards a red color myself. Oh god speaking of spiders, try going to take a sip of you drink and something getting stuck in your straw and when you look into it, there's a giant spider inside! Like WHYYYY!? And speaking of swings one time I was swinging on one and my friend came out from behind me and tried to jump on it; needless to say I ended up face first in a pile of mud with a bloody nose -_- Don't know why she thought that would be a fun thing to do… But regardless I know what you mean about the baby swings and I was laughing wicked hard because that same thing actually happened to me like two days ago XD But your totally welcome, I love replying to you and I'm glad I didn't miss it! Haha that poor paramedic, if only he knew what he was missing!

I'mAGuestBeware: OH MAH GAWD! Your best friend reads my story too!? I do have a problem with taking naps randomly in… the… *Passes out then wakes myself up* Woah What the… Oh yeah, anywho I love that your friend likes my story! You should have her review as "SupahGuest" haha. And I'm also glad she liked my sassy attitude, I try :P Now I have to say… About the drink bwhaha I think you named everything in the world other than Iced Coffee but I'll give you style points for being creative and having a good delivery! Aw man, see I think I'm a compulsive liar cause overtime I say something the complete opposite happens! But Grapenut is like a super sweet vanilla with like little crunchy grape nuts in it mmmm. Poor Tatem, he's just misunderstood and now he's got a cray cray daughter of a cheese biscuit running around with a bounty on his head! I actually spit on myself when I read the disturbance in the force part… Awkward but my mouth just kinda lost all normal function and I almost choked O_o And holy flaming sock pile; I had waffles this morning too! But Oh yeah he's transforming very soon hehe. And your making me sit here with one of my eyes watering cause a skunk is having a party under my window, blushing because I'm so flattered! I'm so happy I've been able to help you with your writing and I hope you'll post some so I can be a reviewer for you! But thats a great question, and to answer it; Yes I plan on staying haha hopefully I'll be able to think of some more story ideas that will be as good as this one haha. But since you look up to me and my writing I'll let you in on a secret, since it would be weird to always call me WithershinBear you can call me Megan. (Thats why when I was writing this I kept calling M'gann, Megan: it's ingrained in my head!) But Dead Space is an amazing game! But maybe you and your friend might like CLOP a little more? And I think food sounds like an awesome idea and hopefully you wont faint while you eat cause I cant call an ambulance over the internet!

Raton: Aw man! I'm glad I was able to make it juicy enough to get you going like that :P Thats my favorite part when i read a story! Like when you get that little knot in your stomach and your shoulders are tense while your waiting for something to happen- gah! I love it! haha

But thats it: Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me you like to go to the mall and see that they have flying squirrels for sale and almost buy one but realize if you did your father would be pissed then walk away all sullen back to your car empty handed? I don't know but I would love to hear about it!


	21. Chapter 20: The Change

Disclaimer: Your kidding me right? I don't own Young Justice? WHAT!?

A/N: Ok so after a much needed break that consisted of spending a day with my best friend for her 18th birthday (mmhmm) I'm in a super mood and I'm ready to roll.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Change

The first thing Wally became aware of was the sharp coolness of linoleum seeping into his skin. The next thing he felt was something tight around his neck. _What the?_ He attempted to bring his hand up towards his throat but found the best he could do was twitch.

He started to panic; slowly the situation began to resurface from the murky depths of his mind_. Those men… they said something about taking me to a lab… Why and who are they!?_ He tries to move again but only manages to roll onto his back, eliciting a groan from his aching body.

Even though this was less than ideal, he was grateful for the fact that his earlier agony had subsided. _But for how long?_ He needed to figure out where he was. Slowly he's able to open his eyes and immediately regrets it as a bright light nearly blinds him.

Taking a few deep breaths, he tries once more and was actually able to keep them open but his small victory was short lived as the sounds of dead bolts and chains shifting could be heard. Then the sound of a heavy metal door being opened, accompanied by what sounded like whistling, filled the room.

Unfortunately, he still couldn't move meaning the new arrival remained a mystery. But when their voice reached his ears, his heart dropped. "Hello Six, how are you feeling?" The same voice from the weird dream he had when he was in that strange hospital like place rang softly in his memory. "I hear you were out in the woods all by yourself, you know that isn't very safe." He chastised in a tone used when scolding a child.

Wally weakly struggles to get the guest into his line of sight but was ill rewarded; only managing to cause his sore body to complain. The stranger once again speaks in that infuriating manner. "Now don't go trying to move, if I were you I'd be resting for as long as I could before the transformation."

At the mention of transformation, he attempts to speak. "Who-" Swallowing, he tries to force what ever was around his neck to loosen it's choking grip. "Are you…" It was pathetic how he struggled with such a small sentence.

Chuckling, the guest states pretending to be devastated. "I can't believe the leader didn't mention me! I'm so hurt!" He starts to walk closer to him as he continues. "You know, I'm beginning to think he doesn't like me." He mocks in a pouting tone.

_The leader?_ "Who-" His words get cut off when a painful shock rushes through him and it takes all his strength to bite down the moan that tried to escape his lips.

The stranger clicks his tongue. "Tsk-tsk. You ask so many questions, but don't they all… To answer your query, he probably told you his name even though I expressed to him not to. Yet I guess thats the nature of children; always do the opposite of what you say!"

Suddenly he realizes what the man was talking about. "Ta- Ugh!" As the blissful numbness of the paralytic starts to leave his body, all the pain from before begins to resurface.

"Ah yes, that's right! Tatem." He could feel the stranger lingering just beyond his field of vision. "I bet your wondering where he is right about now? Why he's left you all alone, to suffer?" With every word he could feel himself becoming more anxious. "Don't worry, he's just a little preoccupied right now. But I wouldn't be expecting him for a little bit, at least not until we've had some quality time together…"

The way the words curled off the mans tongue sent shivers down his spine; he knew that what ever this guy had in store was nothing good. Abruptly he felt the another jolt of pain run through him causing him to lurch, screaming.

The unseen guest let's out a wistful sigh. "Just a little bit longer… But I've got other things to attend to, so I'll be back in a little while to see how your doing." He states like its a common place thing to have a boy lying on the floor writhing in pain. "Have a good night Six…" As the stranger makes his leave, Wally can hear the heavy door close along with the reissuing of locks and a faint whistling as his footsteps fade down the hall.

Now Wally was left by himself in the strange room still reeling from the whole situation. _How much worse can it get…_ He tries once more to move his arm and is able to pull it up to his neck stopping when his fingers brush a strange metal ring. _Is that a collar? Why in the wor-_

His thoughts get interrupted when his mouth started to tingle. _Ugh, my tongue… and my teeth… Why do they feel so-_ "Argh!" Suddenly it felt as if his teeth were crowding his mouth as his jaw creaks from the pressure. _Damn, it hurts! _

In the next instant, he can feel the muscles in his back start twitching; the burning pain moving down the length of his spine, reaching into every part of his being. "Arghh!" He clenches his hands as the pain converges in the tips of his fingers, suddenly he can feel his nails start to crack while giving way to thick bone like claws. _I have to fight it!_

His body felt like it was getting ripped apart from the inside and he jerks back as his chest explodes into a cacophony of pain. Clenching his jaw he looks down and can see a slight tuft of white hair with a light dusting of rust at the tips starting to sprout through the skin on his chest. _No!_

At the same time he can feel his ribs begin to expand and the sound of tearing fabric drifts to his ears. _I have to control this! _Shutting his eyes he tries concentrating on his friends, hoping that thinking of them will help. Soon the pain lets up enough for him to roll onto his side, letting his hand fall to the floor he hears the sharp clicks of the claws echo through the room.

The noise draws his attention causing him to glance down, seeing his reflection on the slick linoleum, he gasps. _Is that really me? _Using one of his clawed fingers he traces the reflection._ I-it can't be! I look like a monster… _His eyes were the brilliant gold from before, no longer his normal green. _And my mouth… _He uses his tongue to run over the sizable fangs.

While he was distracted, his concentration slips and suddenly his ear begins to twitch. "Ngh!" His voice becomes distorted as his tongue gets tangled around the large teeth. But he can feel his ears start to stretch and morph, cracking as the shifted.

Abruptly more pain rips through him again and he can feel his shoes becoming tight around his feet. Soon the same claw like projections start pushing through the thick fabric of his shoes, effectively ripping the seam. "Aghh!" Now the fur on his chest was beginning to thicken and spread to his shoulders; from there it started trailing down his upper arms and back.

He bucks his head back has his back begins spasming once more. _Please… Make it stop! _The pain in his back migrates down the vertebrae causing popping sounds along with a sickening crack every now and then. Eventually it pooled at the base of his backbone as it began lengthening his spine.

He manages to claw his way onto his hands and knees in an attempt to ease the pain in his back, crying out as the unwanted movement causes his muscles to constrict. _Tatem… Please! I-_ "Argh!" He clenches his jaw as he silently begs for help. _I don't want to be alone… please… _

He can feel hot tears trail down his cheeks as he screams when the fabric of his shorts rip; the beginnings of a tail starts pushing out of the torn material. "Gagh!" The tears streaming down his face start splattering on the floor with soft thuds._ I just want to… disappear._ Finally his shoe's give way as his feet start lengthening and growing, each toe bulging to form a paw like appendage.

As his arms begin to shake from the strain of holding him up, he collapses onto his chest when his muscles give in. "Arghh!" As he falls, he can feel the fur on his back and legs rub against the last shreds of clothing he still had. _Why is this happening to me…_

Soon his hands begin to burn as they crack and bulge; they start to form pads on the tips of his fingers and at the palms of his hands. The fingers start snapping into place as they start shifting into their new positions.

His skin starts to itch as the rusty fur begins to thicken and spread over the rest of his body, then the muscles of his back start spasming as his ribs crack and expand; quickly following suit, his shoulders also crack and shift to a new position.

All of a sudden, he knows he's coming to the final transition as an explosion of pain rips through him causing him to lurch onto his knees. "RAAAAAAH!" The unnatural snarl rips through his throat as he snaps his head back.

Clenching his eyes shut he feels his nose and jaw start cracking, slowly pulling outwards while his teeth start expanding. Soon enough a muzzle starts protruding from his face. "AHHHH…" His scream morphs into a growl as his vocal cords are ripped apart and stretched.

He snaps his new mouth shut with an impressive crack! Shaking his head from side to side, he tries to distract himself from the ache of his skull and to help loosen the new tufts of scarlet fur. Eventually the pain starts to fade and his taunt muscles began to settle on his new frame.

Collapsing onto his side when the last bit of adrenalin leaves his body, Wally remains motionless apart from the short huffs of air escaping his lips; feeling utterly exhausted while little rivulets of tremors ghost over his skin. Lying there, he let's his eyes slide shut, silently praying that when he wakes up none of this ever happened…

* * *

A/N: So I know a lot of you have been waiting for this epic transformation scene… Did it live up to your expectations? Boy I hope so! Well anywho, next chapter's gonna feature our mad doctor and we will get to see how Wally looks fully transformed! Mwhahaha! Are you ready?!

Let's start going over the reviews!

1 Guest: Haha I'm glad I'm not the only one who falls prey to my cats cuteness! But I'm really glad you think this story is so good! And did I deliver a good chapter this time, like was the transformation as good as you hoped?

xTeionx: Umm, unfortunately I can't draw for beans :P but if you look up an African Lone Wolf that's kind of the coloring I chose, but not the shape or anything cause their kinda small haha. Well actually, think of Jacob from twilight (even though I don't really like the movies too much, the wolves were fantastic!) but more red :)

JadeBrycin2116: Actually now you mention it, I remember that episode haha and maybe thats where the idea floated from? But Yep, Robins putting the pieces together slowly but surely haha. I hate making him look so weak but hey; If your body was morphing into a huge wolf, would you be able to move? I know I wouldn't O_o But I hope you like this chapter, I absolutely loved writing it!

I'mAGuestBeware (Wallace): Wow, why read so late? Well I can't really judge cause I'm up till 3-4 every night writing the next chapter's then I edit them in the mornings and then post them at like 6 (Well lately it's been like 9-10 -_- but thats besides the point!) And I get sugar rushes all the time from like anything cause I don't usually eat sweets or anything haha. Leave my ice cream alone, Batman already ate half of it! But I'm glad your thinking differently about Tatem, Come join the dark side young one… Mwhahahaha! Haha I think Tatem would like to snack on Alwins leg, it seems pretty tasty right? *Tatem nods vehemently* Oh and yeah for some reason whenever I have to appear normal, something goes wrong and I turn into a complete invalid and scare the crap out of whoever I'm talking to… *sighs* Anyways, when you were talking about your ghost powers I couldn't help but think of Danny Phantom hehe. But serious question… DID YOU LIKE THE TRANSFORMATION!? But aww, why not post them now *pouts* Eh, I understand… though that doesn't mean I have to like it! But speaking of eye colors and such, I always wished I had green eyes, sadly I only have like dark blue that every one thinks I'm wearing those colored contacts or something… And my hair is like caca brown haha! The only thing I have in common with M'gann is my name and I guess our personality? (Kinda I'm not as bubbly all the time but I have my moments) But Dead Space is super gory haha but CLOP is free and your basically controlling an idiot of a horse but you really have to see it to take in it's proper beauty! It's on or something like that but its safe to play and if your anything like me you'll get a kick out if it at 2 in the morning, especially if there's others with you! But you could never scare me, especially when I have Tatem with me *We both have matching grins as I slowly stroke his head.) Good boy Tatem! And 810!? I'm feeling tired just looking at that number- I… I… *passes out*

Dextra2: Ugh the things were SO cute I was dying! The guy kept asking if I wanted to hold it and I was like "HELL YES- wait no… If I do I might get too attached." Then I would walk away sullenly and keep looking over my shoulder longingly at the little thing poking its head out of the mans pocket… I have such a sad life haha

STicker55: I'm so jealous of you! I only have a damn ground hog that pee's on our lawn and like waits for you to be looking out of the window before he does it too… *Starts grumbling to myself then snaps out of it* Oh but how'd you like the transformation? Was it as good as you hoped?

But that's it; Leave me a review telling me if you liked the chapter or maybe one telling me that while you were sleeping you rolled straight out of bed and ended up crashing on the floor at 6 in the morning? I don't know but I would love to hear it!


	22. Chapter 21: At Last

Disclaimer: I think that by now you should know I don't own Young Justice… -_-

A/N: So my mood? Sassy. My pants? Comfy. My hair? A complete mess. Am I ready to write an awesome chapter? Indubitably :3

* * *

Chapter 21: At Last

Alwin couldn't deny, he hadn't felt this happy in months! As he strode down the hallway he could feel himself humming softly as he let his thoughts wander. At first he was less than pleased when the leader had informed them of Six possibly going rogue; he had explained to them that the subject's trust for his friends was apparently more difficult to break than anticipated.

He nearly broke his assistants arm when he told him that Six had left his residence and was now currently somewhere in the surrounding woods. If Six was uncontrolled, there could have been some serious issues arising if he was out there, not that he cared for the lives of innocents but if people caught wind of a large animal terrorizing the city he could be linked to it and then the whole project would have been terminated.

Thankfully, they were able to retrieve the subject just in time; any longer and he may have been a handful. But now that Six was safely in custody, Alwin couldn't help but go and see him. In fact, that's what has him in such a good mood as he made his way towards the cell they had had for him.

Soon, the door to said room appears in his sights. Taking in the large metal door covered with dead bolts and bars he can't help but think of how ridiculous it seemed. Unfortunately though, anything less just wouldn't do. _I learned that lesson after Tatem managed to escape…_ His mood dips a little at the thought. _Stupid boy._

Grimacing, he begins undoing the clasps and with every click, he feels his mood starts to lift and the whistle from before returns. Finally the last bit is removed and the heavy door gives way leading the doctor into the room.

Walking into the room, he see's the young subject on the ground. "Hello Six, how are you feeling?" The way the words rolled off his tongue had a small smile playing on his lips. "I hear you were out in the woods all by yourself, you know that isn't very safe." His mood turning his sentence playful.

He knew that his voice combined with lack of physical sight made the subject nervous by the way he struggled meekly on the floor. "Now don't go trying to move, if I were you I'd be resting for as long as I could before the transformation."

Suddenly the boys body goes ridgid. "Who-" Swallowing, Six reaches for the metal around his neck. _Hmm, so he's notice the control collar already?_ "Are you…" The pathetic tone had his smile twisting into a toothy grin.

Chuckling, Alwin starts. "I can't believe the leader didn't mention me! I'm so hurt!" He starts to walk closer to him as he continues. "You know, I'm beginning to think he doesn't like me." Even though he was trying to fake annoyance, the underlying truth wasn't lost on him.

He can see the subject trying to decode his statement. "Who-" His stomach jumps when Six's body jerks. _Yes! He's so close!_

Grinning madly, the doctor couldn't resist playing with him. "Tsk-tsk. You ask so many questions, but don't they all… To answer your query, he probably told you his name even though I expressed to him not to. Yet I guess thats the nature of children; always do the opposite of what you say!"

As realization dawns on the subjects face, Alwin knew his assumption was correct. "Ta- Ugh!" He was overwhelmed with joy as the boy starts twitching.

"Ah yes, that's right! Tatem." He starts moving closer but knew better. Instead, he taunts Six attempting to get him to fall back into their control. "I bet your wondering where he is right about now? Why he's left you all alone, to suffer?" With every word he could see the boy's muscles tense. "Don't worry, he's just a little preoccupied right now. But I wouldn't be expecting him for a little bit, at least not until we've had some quality time together…"

The earlier disdain returned at the mention of the leader's blatant disregard of his authority, but his thoughts get interrupted when abruptly the subject lets out a scream as he starts writhing.

The doctor knew he had to leave the room just in case Six decides to get rowdy. Sighing he states. "Just a little bit longer… But I've got other things to attend to, so I'll be back in a little while to see how your doing." Although he was leaving the room, he had no intentions of missing the show. "Have a good night Six…"

As the doctor makes his leave, he can hear Six trying to muffle his whimpers as the heavy door closes. While he reissues the locks, he begins to whistle softly once more as he starts down the hall. Traveling the few feet to the door of the adjoining room he enters the small observation room where Colburn was already waiting.

"Sir, why did you go in there? All it seemed to accomplish was put your safety at risk." Not two minutes have passed and his assistant was already making a buffoon of himself.

But he was too happy to let the idiot annoy him too much. Turning his gaze from the glass window showing their squirming captive he exclaims. "And since when have you cared about my safety?" Pausing he watching the young man scramble for his words. "Ah, I'm only kidding with you Colburn. Lighten up! Today is an exciting day and I couldn't resist getting an up close peak at subject #6 before I'm forced to stay behind concrete so I don't get malled."

Colburn really hated the way the doctor talked to him; like he was some sort of idiot who couldn't see right through his guise. But then again, that's just what he wanted. _You old fool…_ Quickly he schools himself when he retorts. "Oh… I understand, sir."

Narrowing his eyes, Alwin looks to his assistant. "Do you?" He knows something is off but he can't place his finger on it…

The young man didn't like that calculating look in his eyes. But thankfully a muffled cry coming from the other room catches the doctors attention and sighing he makes for a distraction. "Subject #6 seems to be escalating far faster than what we predicted."

He knew he was in the clear when Alwin starts speaking rapidly. "Yes he is! It's so exciting, getting to see the process happen so quickly… I can't even express to you how monumental this is!" _The way he gets so excited over the torture of this poor child…_ Quickly Colburn shakes the thought from his head. _In due time._

Now they were both watching the subject start to morph in front of their eyes. They watched as his features began to distort; His body becoming larger, his hands and feet growing into immense paw like appendages, a large muzzle protruding from his face and the way the cardinal hair started to dust his body and slowly thicken into a sea of vermillion.

Gradually, as time passed, the boy's screams grew louder and eventually they turned to snarls. Colburn began to feel sick as the audible cracks got even louder and the way the bones shifted underneath the subjects skin… He can feel shivers run down his spine at just thinking about what that must feel like.

_How can Alwin enjoy this? This is a child he's doing this to! But then again, he did test it first on his own son… _His thoughts drift towards Tatem. _I wish I could have been there for him… _He lets the thought go as the young child lets out a final roar.

As he glances into the next room he no longer sees the writhing child but a large tawny-colored wolf standing unsteadily on it's newly acquired legs, then suddenly the animal collapses. There was a brief moment of panic where they thought that maybe the change was too much and the beasts heart had given out, but the steady rise and fall of it's chest showed that it was still alive.

Abruptly, Alwin starts heading towards the door. "Sadly, I have some things to take care of…" He could tell by the look on his face, the doctor was talking about Tatem. "But I trust you can do the job of going in there and inspecting the new soldier?"

His face drops even more when the assistant remained silent. "Don't tell me your scared? The things too exhausted to do anything and the control collar is still in place; so if he does happen to wake he wont be a threat." He glances at the young colleague. "Oh, and you need to give him those supplements too. I'm sure his body is almost out of energy considering who he is, and combined with the transformation… needless to say, we don't want him going into a coma now do we?"

Colburn quickly nods his assent and with a smile the doctor exits the room leaving him to his assignment. Swiftly grabbing the necessary equipment, he leaves the observation room and heads towards the adjoining cell's door.

Efficiently undoing the locks, the door swings open with a heavy groan of complaint from the hinges. Stepping inside he looks to the sleeping form on the ground. _Well I can't really say that he's sleeping, more like passed out._

Carefully inching his way closer he closes the distance between them. Kneeling, he looks the beast over; he can see that its taller than Tatem but not as long and fluid as the predator; it's body being more rugged and built for running. But even though its taller, he knows in all the subject is still smaller than the other creature._ Probably because of how young he is…_

Studying the fur he can't help but admire its interlocking shades of red that dance over it's body. The deepest scarlet being concentrated towards his spine and flowing off into rivers of lightening shades from there. The underside of it was a sandy red; a gentle beige with a light dusting of rust at the tips.

Moving his gaze from the body, he looks at the face with its interesting swatches of colors; the same sandy red of it's stomach reaching up the front of it's neck and the underside of its jaw while the top of its muzzle held the deep crimson of its back. Where the two colors overlapped it melded into a tawny red with varying shades branching from there.

Unable to resist, he takes his hand and gently sweeps his fingers through the fiery coat. Nearly having a heart attack when the large eyes shot open. Briefly they were a mixture of jade with flecks of gold before the specks swelled, quickly taking over the green and turning the orbs onto an even shade of gold. _He's still fighting it…_

At first, Colburn was afraid the subject was going to try to attack when he felt it's body tense and he retracted his hand. But after a few anxious seconds he realized the boy was not tensing in preparation for a stirke, he was tensing in fear.

As he looks to the wolf's eyes he sees the scared expression on its features and then its mouth twitch slightly followed by a low rumble. Suddenly it's eyes widen and it's breathing picks up as the gargled rumbling continues.

Cautiously he reaches out, resting his hand on the creatures neck. "Shh, it's alright. I know everything seems strange to you but you have to calm down and stop trying to talk." The rumbling quiets down and he sees the pleading eyes look to him for answers. "Unfortunately, when you go through the changes your speech ability isn't retained; the new shape of your mouth and vocal cords make talking impossible."

As he explains, the subject closes his eyes and and audible swallow resounds from it's throat. "But it's ok, you see the collar around your neck can act as a speaking device though it's not on right now." At that, the large eyes open again holding a pained expression.

Sighing he starts. "Look, I know your confused and that your body is probably still aching after the trauma it went through. So I've brought something that will help ok?" He pulls out the large needle and the wolf's eyes triple in size. "Woah, easy now. This is only some nutrients to replace some of the ones you've lost durning the transformation. It's just enough to sustain you until your ready to actually eat. And I've put some morphine in it to help with the aches; I know your body processes everything fast but it should last you long enough."

He waits for the subject to give a curt nod before slowly piercing the animals skin, emptying the contents of the syringe into it's blood stream. "I have to go but I'll be back in a little while to see how-" His sentence get's cut off when the boy grabs his arm with one of his large hand like paws with it's eyes wide open.

Hearing a faint whine he looks into the soft golden eyes. "I know you don't want to be alone right now, but if I stay the doctor might get suspicious of why I'm gone for so long. But I will come back as soon as I can and then I'll try to explain some things, ok?" Slowly the grip on his forearm loosens and the large paw drops to the floor. "Good, now the morphine should kick in very shortly which will make it easier for you to sleep. You just need to relax and take it easy for the time being."

He could see a small amount of unease and uncertainty mixed with a minuscule amount of hope reflected in the beast's eyes. Unwillingly he stands, the creature cautiously closes it's eyes as he moves towards the exit. Once out in the hallway, Colburn takes one last look at the crumpled form on the floor before closing the heavy metal door.

While reinserting the locks, he can't help but think of Alwin. _That sick lowlife is going to pay…_

* * *

A/N: Phew! Man this one took a little bit to write for some reason! But its all done now. Anyways, how are you slices enjoying the story so far? Is it moving too fast, too slow, not the way you want, or is it alright? I just want to get a consensus so if theres anything that might need some polishing I can give it the old spit shine :D

Ok so let's break out the shovel and start digging away at those reviews!

lolmak: Haha sorry! Sometimes I take longer to edit than I should cause I get so distracted, it's a flaw I've been trying to work on for 8 years now… yeah, not really working is it? I should make you a sticker for being my crazy fan from the first day something like "My supah cray cray devotee" or something to that effect ;) But I laughed when you started asking about him being a ginger werewolf hahaha and then started with like southpark stuff with him being a soulless! Yet, to answer your questions; Yes, yes, XD yes, um as much as he did before the change haha, probably, and no but I will be going over that in another chapter about the whole ins and outs of everything. And Tatem's my homie, we be like bro's yo *SmugFace* but I'm a little bit scared of the lords of Ni O_o And You have friends reading this too!? My friends jealous cause I wont let her read it haha but when I get incredibly tired I tend to get strange too ;)

JadeBrycin2116: Haha I'm glad I'm able to keep you on your toes! And thanks! But unfortunately Tatem is a little bit busy, so I had Colburn step up to the plate :)

I'mAGuestBeware: Aw man, that's a really good motto! I've been following it for my entire life it's so good! You have braces? For how much longer!? Fortunately, I have never had braces (For some reason god gifted me with straight teeth?) but all of my friends have! Oh no, not your sherbet! And your vanilla!? *Currently stuffing my face with your ice-cream while whispering to Wally* Nice job! She doesn't suspect a thi- *Looks to you* Uhhh, this is grapenut… *throws some rocks on it* See? Grapenuts! *Waits till you turn away before brushing the rocks off and quickly eating the rest of it.* Ah, you will join me! No one can resist the awesome dance parties I throw! Mwhahaha *Starts doing the windmill* OW MY BACK! *Starts clawing my way onto the chair* Well I wont be doing that again anytime soon… But I know, KF ate all of the cookies. *Glares at him and he runs away.* But as for Danny Phantom haha I haven't seen it for year but I can say that when it was on I would watch it, and I still know the theme song XD Aw, I broke your epic meter too!? I'm sorry! Please forgive me? But you don't even have a Facebook or anything!? Eh, thats not really a bad thing though; I know a lot of people (my parents included; though they know I'm a good kid so it's more out of respect than anything) don't care what their kids do on the computer; So tell your mum and dad that I applaud them for making good choices! Haha but yay, can we really talk FOREVER!? OH MAH GAWD!? But Dead space is a console game and CLOP is just an internet thing by the same guy who made QWOP haha. And you've been reading my imagination so you can see how bad mine can get :3 But I guess I can let you off the hook for the short review… this time! Mwhaha *Cracks my whip and accidentally hit myself* Ow… Oh and as a side note, I think you and your friend might enjoy the rest of the review section this time as I'm feeling pretty sassy tonight hehe.

pottyandweezlbe89: Good! I aim to please :)

Raton: Aw man, story of my life! Literally, whenever I need to get up I can't sleep and then I end up waking up like a legitimate zombie haha. But at least all the tension tires you out :)

tashy-lou: Haha SO… MANY… I… LOVE IT'S… I-I *Faints* Haha nah, I'm alright. But I'm really glad you like it so much :3 And there's probably a ghost in my house that pushes me in the middle of the night, and sometimes in the middle of the day O_o cause I've fallen WAY too many times to be a coincidence! But I thought I'd let you know that I think your an adorable doll that gives me far to much credit ;)

cary99: You didn't have to go back and review the other chapters friend! Your too kind! But I do greatly appreciate it :)

Dextra2: Well, I've never heard of a trasnfonion but I'll assume that because of the epicosity of the chapter you lost all control of your fingers and had to type with your tongue which is completely understandable; It happens to me all the time ;) especially at the drive thru at Dunkin's, I end up just crashing through the entire building but they understand since I'm there all the time. Actually they've come to expect it.

STicker55: I'm glad you thought it was good! But thats absolutely adorable I can't believe it got so close to you guys, your so lucky! The only thing I have thats close to a squirrel is my gerbil; Her name is Babycakes cause she's one sexy man beast but that's besides the point haha :)

1 Guest: Haha I know, it took a LONG time for him to get to this point. Probably could have sped it up a bit but eh, I'm slow haha. But I can't believe I have another reviewer that takes after my own heart; you play volleyball too! I love you, like literally, best sport ever. Tatem's coming soon though (Hopefully hehe) And I'm glad you think I have a knack for details, I was always fantastic at I spy ;) But thanks, I think you are just too precious for being so kind to me!

But that's it; Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me you have gauges or some other type of piercing? I don't know but I would love to hear it!


	23. Chapter 22: Does This Come With a Manual

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor do I own the Eiffel Tower.

A/N: So my friend had a bad day and she needed my saucy attitude to cheer her up, but I'm back! Oh and for those who requested a picture of Wally's wolf form,

art/Werewolf-31111521

Now I did not draw this and I do not own it, it is only for reference! I can color it of photoshop for you guys if you like but all rights belong to the lovely person who drew it! Anywho, this is exactly how I pictured Wally, it's uncanny how spot on it was and it was pure luck that I found it XD but just picture him like giant haha and a tinsy bit more muscled, since he is pretty fit as a human in the first place.

* * *

Chapter 22: Does This Come With a Manual?

Quickly Colburn made his way down the hall towards the room he new the doctor would most likely be in. As he approached the door he heard the telltale snarls that indicated his hunch to be correct. Giving the door a gentle push, he watched as it swung open.

Swiftly stepping inside, the noise that could be heard out in the hall tripled as the snarls echoed in the enclosed space. When he looked he could see the large black predator struggling against the thick restraints as it tried going after Alwin; who was currently yelling at it.

"Who do you think you are!? Disobeying me not only once, but twice!" The only response the creature gave was another vicious sound ripping from its throat. "And you told that child your name when I specifically told you not to; how are we going to establish control if he believes your friends with him?"

The dangerously low growl that emanated from the beast signaled it's disapproval. "I don't care what you think, you do as your told or there will be serious consequences." Suddenly the animal starts convulsing as electricity is shot through him from the device around it's neck.

After a few seconds, the large body slumped to the floor as the spasms ceased. "Next time won't be as pleasant." The doctor spat as he turned to leave. As he passed Colburn, the young man could see the scowl carved into his features. "I have to go to one of the other facilities for a little while, I should be back tomorrow but I can trust your competent enough to take care of things while I'm away? Or do I have to hire a monkey to do your job?"

Inwardly he seethes. "That won't be necessary, sir. I can do it…" With out further instruction, Alwin storms from the room leaving him standing next to the creature still twitching slightly from the recent abuse. He waits a few minutes to be sure the doctor was gone before sighing. "Jeez Tate, you've really gone and done it this time." Turning, he walks towards the beast lying on the ground and slowly lowers himself to the floor.

Once situated, he reaches under the animals giant neck in search for the small switch that will allow his friend to speak; soon enough he find it and with a quick flick of his finger, Tatem's voice filters into the room. "Thanks… You know I aim to please."

Chuckling softly, Colburn playfully replies. "Well yeah, I can see that. You know that crazy fool had the biggest smile on his face when he left, he even gave me the day off!" The slight attempt at humor put a small smile on the creatures lips as a quiet huff skitters across the floor.

But a silence falls between them as both their thoughts drift towards the young boy just down the hall. Tatem Is the first to speak. "How is he, Alex?" The quiet unsure tone was such a contrast to the creatures usual bravado.

Shifting his position, Colburn leans back against the creatures firm body letting the even rise and fall of it's chest calm him. "He's alright. I was just in there, he's scared but thats understandable. Thankfully that bastard let me check him over while he came to 'take care of you' so I was able to give him something to take the edge off."

The beast's heart rate picks up when it goes to speak. "I shouldn't have left him. It was stupid and selfish of me an-" It stops talking when it feels a punch land on its shoulder. Glancing up he sees the young man looking at him with a determined look on his features. "Alex! What the hell!?"

Suddenly Colburn starts. "Don't start with that self pity of yours! Whats that going to accomplish other than make you feel horrible?" Slowly his features soften as he sighs. "Listen Tate, I know you feel responsible for him but the truth is, we both are."

The creature lifts his head to look into the younger man's eyes. "But I shouldn't have let him turn him in the first place… It was selfish of me to let him ruin that boy's life to try and salvage my own." The guilt was rolling off the animal with every word.

Absently Colburn begins playing with the tufts of ebony fur. "No, your not selfish… And soon enough that lowlife creep is going to pay for the suffering he's put so many through." The deep rumble that vibrated through the predator told him that it agreed.

Abruptly the rumbling stopped and the animal speaks. "I should go see him. If he's fully changed, I'm sure he has a lot of questions and he's probably confused with all of the-"

Before he could finish the young mans hand grips the dark fur. "I wouldn't if I were you; That psycho has you on lockdown and if you connect to him Alwin will know you disobeyed him again. But don't worry, I told him I would come back to check on him so I can hopefully help him for the most part."

The beast sighs. "Your right… As much as I want to, I can't." The creature rubs his head slightly on Colburns arm. "Make sure to take care of him… And Alex? If you ever punch me again I'll hurt you." The two both start laughing as the young man stands, swiping away the small patches of dust littering his pants.

Nonchalantly, Colburn waves his hand as he turns to leave. "Sure Tate. What ever you say!" The two share a quick look before he exits.

* * *

As Wally laid on the floor he let all the new sensations flood his consciousness; The way every breath was deeper and longer, the way his heart beat stronger and slower, the way his skin felt like lighting was dancing across it's surface every time the long hairs would move…

Letting out a long breath, he drinks in his surroundings with his heightened senses. Using his hearing he could detect the steps of people and what sounded like soft whispers too vague to understand murmuring quietly in the distance.

Sniffing the air, he could discern the faint smell of the young man that was here earlier… At first he was afraid it was the maniac from his dream but after he heard the soft voice he knew this man was different. Unfortunately, the guy hadn't told him a name but he had said that he would try and make it back to him soon.

That roused more questions as he remembered the things he had said; _Was the doctor he mentioned the guy from before? And what is with this collar?! I'm not some- _He lets the sentence die as he feels a slight depression set in; he manages to lift his head so he can look at him self. _I _am_ an animal. I'm just like Tatem… _

A deep rumble grows from somewhere in his chest at the thought of the creature. _He did this! This is all because of him! _He's startled when a loud snarl erupts from his maw. Breathing heavily, he tries to calm himself. _Was that really me?_

Feeling too high strung to lay there any longer, he struggles to get his large paws underneath his too large frame. _Why is this so difficult!? _The feeling of frustration began to build as his new body refused to follow his commands and another low growl came from his chest.

He was taken by surprise when the door was pushed open and combine with the vulnerable position he was in, his instincts took over. Suddenly, his hackles raised along with the brilliant flash of teeth, made for an impressive sight.

Thoughts no longer passed through his mind, only the feeling of defending himself from this unknown threat. Snarling, he shakily manages to stand and he's slowly backs his way to the corner. Barely registering the quiet. "Easy now, it's alright." He snaps his teeth together with a few loud cracks as a last warning.

The threat stops it's approach and stands just inside the door; unsure of what to do, Wally waits for any movements. Seeing none, he ever so slightly raises his head and begins sniffing the air. When the new body entered the room his nose was overloaded with so many unknown scents, he couldn't process them all.

Taking another deep breath, he begins to recognize a faint smell mixed with the others. When he finally sorts it out and realization hits him, the change in his demeanor was drastic; The hairs on his back resettled into tousled locks, the display of teeth was quickly hidden, his turned back ears straightened then dipped, and his head lowered in shame at what he did.

Glancing up, the young man from before stood in front of him but instead of being scared or angry… _He was laughing?_ Raising his head slightly, he tries to get a better look to make sure he was seeing it right. _I almost killed him and he's laughing!? He must be hysterical._

Soon the young man starts moving towards him. "Wow, for a minute there I thought you were actually going to attack! But I'm glad to see your feeling better!" When Wally sinks his head further to the ground the man continues. "You don't have to be ashamed, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that; especially with you being newly transformed. Tate is always scolding me for that!"

At the mention of Tatem, Wally lifts his head in question and a gurgled noise filters through his mouth. He's embarrassed when the young man let's out another chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry! Let me turn on your collar's speaking device." With out waiting for consent, the man reaches for his neck and elicits a low growl from him. _What am I doing!?_

Taking his hand back he waits for the growl to stop before speaking again. "Aw man, Tate's gonna kill me! No matter how many times he tells me I always forget!" He see's Wally's expression and starts again. "That wasn't your fault. Have you ever notice that Tate's always rubbing at your neck?"

Wally thinks back then slowly nods. "You see your neck is your most vulnerable area and when you let Tate rub there, it's basically like saying 'I trust you to not kill me.' And the same goes for when you rub at his neck; you guys are reaffirming your bond. But when I just reached for it, me being more or less a stranger to you, your animal instincts went on alert and saw me as trying to hurt you."

_So that's why he was always obsessing over my neck?_ He starts remembering all of the times the creature had nuzzled him… How at first it made him nervous then slowly he started getting comfort from it. _That's so messed up…_

Eventually he hears the man speak again. "Um, do you mind if I turn on your collar now?" He hesitantly holds up his hand, awaiting Wally's permission.

Slowly Wally nods and begins to lift his head exposing his neck to the young man, then he hears a small click. "There, you're all set. Now to use it you just have to think of what to say, and the device will speak for you. And the collar actually reads the shape of your vocal cords and is able to create a voice that sounds like the wear's own voice! It's quite ingenious, if I do say so myself."

After a few mental attempts, Wally's device finally issues a sentence. "Who are you?" He was quite surprised at how alike the voice sounded to his own.

The young man slaps his hand to his forehead. "How stupid of me! My name is Alex Colburn. Everyone around here knows me by just Colburn but Tate usually calls me Alex when we're alone."

But his introduction bring's more questions to Wally's mind. "Ok Alex… So why do you keep calling Tatem, Tate?" There was so many things he wanted to ask, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

Thoughtfully, Colburn answers. "Well, I guess that's what I've always called him?"

_Always? _"How long have you known him for?" He hopes he's not being too pushy but he wanted to know as much as he could about this new arrival and the skulking creature.

The man smiles broadly. "Oh, I'd say ever since grade school. He was always the popular one and I was always the nerd but somehow we ended up becoming best friends!" That brings sadness to Wally's heart. _That kinda reminds me of Rob and me… But wait a minute?_ He knew the confusion was plain on his face when the man continues. "So you don't know? He wasn't always a giant black animal, that only happened about a year ago…

Colburn's face drops. "I was off at college when it happened; we stayed in touch after I moved and we were actually planning on meeting for the weekend when he didn't show. Most people would have gone home figuring he just forgot or something else came up. But I knew he wouldn't do that without telling me first, so I did some digging and found out he went missing the week before.

Wally could see the anger start to build as when he states. "Now, I always knew he and his father had issues but I never would have thought that bastard would do something like this to his only son and then to others too!" He gestures towards Wally apologetically.

The gears begin to turn and slowly Wally realizes what he means. "His father did this? Who- Wait… Was it that man from before?" As he spoke a low growl emanated from his throat.

Nodding, the young man states. "Yeah, he's a peach isn't he?"

But then another question arises. "Wait… Then what are you doing here?" He could feel the hairs start to rise as a slight unease settles in the air.

Colburn puts his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "Hey, easy! I'm here because once I figured out Tate was missing I came looking for him. And when I found out what happened to him I spent a lot of time trying to get in here as that lunatics assistant…" He let's the sentence die knowing the other understood.

Wally picks up from where he left off. "So you could get closer to Tatem and hopefully help him." He can't help but feel bad for all of the things he's been saying to the creature all this time… "But where is he?" He thought the beast was ignoring him because he was mad or something but he wasn't so sure now.

Rubbing his neck, the young man sighs. "He pissed off the big shot and now they have him on lock down for a little while, but he's alright and everything so don't worry about that. And actually that's why he sent me in here, since he knew you'd have questions and all."

Looking to the older man, Wally let's out a slow breath. "Where do I start?"

* * *

A/N: I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret… Are you ready? Well, the secret is; Sometimes I don't think this is real. I mean me writing a story that so many of you guys like, it just blows my mind that this story that I fist posted on here on a whim seemed to have floated it's way on over to all of you lovely slices! It's crazy!

But enough about me and my idiocy, onto the reviews!

lolmak: Hahaha a ginger bread werewolf sounds delicious ;) But thanks! Time to answer some crazy questions; Hmm no, Um not in that sense really, nope, as far as i know no, yes but I don't want to gross anyone out so I have to figure out a way to do it just right (Hopefully!), depends on the situation but eating people for food no, probably haha but not just wolf though :3, and ah maybe; I actually had a plan for such a thing but I'll definitely take your advice/prompt and throw it into my magical bag of wisdom for later use :D But I do have to say that quote was one of the best things I've ever heard. I cried when I read it, it was that beautiful. He has such a way with words it's ridiculous, but in turn I will leave you with a quote;

httydgirl293: I hope the picture link I put at the top worked! But does that make it easier for you to invasion him?

pottyandweezlbe89: Never fear, Colburn is here!

I'mAGuestBeware: *Splashes water on your face* Hello? Are you alright?! Oh good for a minute there I thought I was going to have to call the police and explain to them why a girl was found dead on the floor with my story on her computer screen O_o But aw man, were they dolphin noises!? I love dolphins :3 But I swear it wasn't my idea! He forced me to do it! *Wally now pushes me of my chair as well* What!? Come on! But My dance parties are awesome! Just look at a mosh pit and then invasion you in the middle of one!? How can you resist a wall of death!? But you already have a name picked out and your NOT GOING TO TELL ME?! Thats cray ;) But I am an angel but only on the weekends, It's my day job while at night I write torturous stories mwhaha! And you know how with Midas everything he touches turns to gold? Well, everything I touch breaks into a million pieces. It makes it very hard to type my story D: Haha I'm sure our emails will be huge! Me and my friends Facebook messages are redonkulous. And that slight twinge you get when you torture your characters? It will shrivel up and die soon enough and then you wont even notice it anymore! Wait, is that a good thing? I don't know and I don't care XD While I don't have a BB gun I do have a Gerbil, and she's pretty sexy if I do say so myself so I think they're about the same thing, right? And of course she thinks im awesome when I put on sunglasses! That's my other day job; That's why I'm so good at it ;) As for the story… Well I'm still recalculating the length cause I actually intended for the story to be like 20 some odd chapters when I started but clearly thats not true. (The compulsive liar in me strikes again) But I have to see where it's going to end or maybe make a sequel? But If I was going to do that I should have done it when he changed haha but oh well! And the suite life show I have heard of but I've never watched them, but I think Psych is hilarious! I'm not sure if you'd like it but eh you never know haha.

JadeBrycin2116: Haha damn straight :D Colburns coming and no ones going to stop him :)

anon1: I'm sorry if I've upset you… :( I promise that wasn't my intention! But I can tell you that I meant for artemis and Wally to argue 'playfully' Like the show! When Artemis would call him names and Wally would have a comeback that used humor. But you see that when he was injected with the wolf DNA, the 'alpha male' complex made him more prone to confrontation. With out him realizing it he was taking Artemis' jabs as her trying to take the alpha role so he was snapping at her to assert his authority without him knowing it. Does that make sense?

cary99: Colburn is one crafty guy! And your welcome :)

STicker55: Colburn's starting to warm up to me too! But I'm glad your friend likes this haha and is Broseph his account name? And I always like exploring the two sides of a conversation ya know? Like the way one person see's something could be completely different to what the other might see it as, and it's always cool to see the others side :)

Dextra2: THANKS :)

Jennadog: Woah, you've read this entire thing in one night!? Your cray cray :) But thanks a lot! And sadly I do not have a beta so I guess I'm just a supah editor! But you are far too kind with your compliments, and as for the Flash coming in; YES! Haha I was actually hoping that someone would ask cause I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not but since this has gotten bigger than I anticipated I'll be bringing in the big guns :D But dem fight scenes… *sigh* I still remember it like it was yesterday… But regardless, I'm glad you told me about that and I'll try my best to improve :) And be careful with that toothy grin, you smile like that too much and your face will get stuck like that O_o

KittyKat200: Wow, you've got a brand spanking new account!? Oh mah gawd… Are you going to write stories now!? Aw man I hope you make on the team :) But I know, it's quite ironic how talkative he is but now he can't even utter a word! But Colburn isn't just some random nice guy hehe. Yes, Alwin is definitely a complete psycho… And I agree, I think Wally makes a very pretty beast! And I find that I call guys pretty rather than handsome for some reason haha But I'm a weirdo so that may be why! And I'm glad you liked the way I made him act like a human :3 but as for pathetic wally; NO MORE! As you saw in this chapter he's now a serious threat to anyone getting on his bad side hehe And oh lord! Please do put your life in my hands! You'll never survive D: haha

But that's it; Leave me a review telling me if you like it or maybe one telling me that procrastination is the bane of your existence? I don't know but I would love to hear it!


	24. Chapter 23: Help

Disclaimer: Holy crud… I don't own Young Justice? O_o

A/N: Oh man, I'm sitting here right now and it's 10:30. Now most of you are saying "Well that's not late…" And your right it's not haha but I have to get up early tomorrow to babysit at 7 then I have a dentist appointment to boot! But the problem is that I just got this urge to write this chapter and I'm probably going to be up till 3 finishing it. ._. WHY!?

* * *

Chapter 23: Help

Robin started pacing the length of the room; he was a ball of nerves ever since he had contacted Batman when Wally had run out. To say the least, he wasn't happy with them for waiting for the situation to become so escalated before informing him. But that wasn't the worst part, what made Robin feel even more horrible was that he was going to have to tell the Flash what's happened.

Trailing his hands through his hair he looks towards the Zeta tubes. _Where are they!? _The more time it took for them to arrive the more anxious he became as he knew the dreaded conversation was fast approaching. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he heard the tube start up announcing the entry of the two people Robin wished he could avoid.

Not two seconds later a blur of red streaks into the room, stopping in front of him. Suddenly the Flash is standing before him and not wasting anytime he starts. "So how bad is it?" The usually upbeat speedster held a more melancholy air about him.

Guiltily, the Boy Wonder looks up at his friends uncle. "It's not good…" He hears a heavy sigh come from the cowled man in front of him. "He'd been acting strangely ever since we got back from that recon mission, and when we went to his room just a little while ago it was a complete disaster; the room was trashed, the bathroom mirror had been shattered and there was blood on a few pieces of his clothing."

The gruff voice of his own mentor fills the room. "Why did it take so long for you to notify us? If you had told us sooner, this outcome could have been avoided." Robin couldn't meet the gaze being directed at him. _He's right, if we hadn't just let it go and blamed him for the things going on… _

Abruptly the red clad hero interjects. "Bats come on, it's not there fault and I'm sure he's already beat himself up enough without you adding to it." Briefly the two men's eyes meet and silent argument passes between them before the Flash attempts to change the subject. "So… where's the rest of the team?" Looking around the room, it was eerie how empty the mountain seemed.

Looking up Robin knows Batman's going to talk to him later but he's grateful for the gesture. "Well, M'gann is still in the infirmary; When Wally had freaked out we put him in one of the holding cells so he couldn't leave and we planned to have her link minds with him and see if we could figure out what might have been going on. But when she connected something happened and she had fallen unconscious, she's finally woken up but her memory of what happened is a little blurry. As for everyone else, they're out trying to find any possible leads as to where KF might be."

Slowly Batman glances between the two bodies next to him as he begins. "Alright good, now what have you guys gotten so far?" Robin nods and suddenly the screens in the middle of the room come alive showing various pictures and documents.

Quickly tapping at his wrist computer, Robin brings up the first picture of the black haired young man. "When I confronted Wally in the hall, he told me that 'Tatem' was the one who had been contacting him telepathically. When I searched the name I narrowed it down to this boy, 23 year old Tatem Fletcher. It turns out he's been missing for about a year, which coincidentally-

He taps a few more buttons and a picture of the grey haired man fills the screen. "His father, 'Doctor' Alwin, got a promotion at Cadmus about two years ago. Now the reason this raises red flags is because of his work; He was researching how to combine animal and human DNA to create animal super soldiers and after a year of research he finally had a breakthrough…"

Letting the sentence fade, he let's the two men piece it together and Batman says what they are all thinking. "He used his own son to test his research."

Nodding grimly, Robin confirms. "That's what we've concluded too."

Suddenly Flash interrupts. "But why would he wait a year to test it again, and not only that but why go after Kid? He's a well known sidekick, making him a high risk target. This just doesn't make any sense?" The professional tone slips slightly at the end as the worry for his nephew drifts into his words.

Robin looks apologetically at his friends idol. "That's the thing…" He glances between the heros. "I've been looking into missing person files and cross-referencing them with Tatem's name and you'll never guess what I've found; four of the boy's friend's all turned up missing within a day or two of Tatem." He pulls up a list of ID photos showing five more young men in their early 20's. "All except for Alex Colburn who disappeared about two months afterwards."

Before he could continue, Flash beats him to it. "But wait, if six boy's who all knew each other went missing all around the same time, how did nobody see that as cause for an investigation?" HE stares at the six men all in their early 20's. _To have your life ripped away from you at such a young age…_

Sighing, the teen explains. "This guy's too smart; Most of them had moved away to college, each being in a different state at the same time and each state keeps their own files…"

Batman picks up where he left off. "The jurisdiction prevented anybody from connecting the dots unless they were specifically looking for them." Robin nods in conclusion.

"So does that mean he has six of these animal soldiers?" The Flash couldn't count his nephew among the others…

A worried look passes over the young teens face as he spoke. "I don't think so… From what we gathered, we believe that after his initial success, the others couldn't match up and that's why he needed another test subject after all this time."

The Flash starts shaking his head and snaps. "But why go after Kid!?" Batman places a heavy hand on the other man's shoulder trying to offer some type of comfort.

Giving a gentle squeeze, the Dark Knight explains. "Think about it; if his other experiments… failed, then he would need to find a stronger body that would be able to handle the test's. And since speedster's bodies heal faster…" He didn't finish knowing his friend understood.

Rubbing his face with his hands, the red clad hero looks at the pictures displayed before them. "Wally… What has he done to you."

* * *

Wally's mind was left reeling from all the information that had currently been crammed into it. He and Alex had been talking for the better part of an hour, with the latter filling him in on the basics of his new body.

Most of the stuff he told him was fairly straight forward; All of his senses are heightened along with his physical attributes. Meaning he was stronger and faster than a regular human though they weren't sure if his speed was retained but apparently the sick 'doctor' planned to test that soon enough.

The older boy also informed him of other things, like the change in his diet. Inwardly he gags, the thought repulsing him. _How could I ever want to eat raw meat?_ He sticks out his tongue in disgust. _But I guess that would explain why those cookies had tasted so bad… _

He cringes as the whole ordeal that went down with the rest of the team flashes through his mind. Alex tried to explain that it's not his fault for the way he's been acting, that his animal side is driven more by action and emotions rather than thought like his human side. But he still doesn't feel ok about it.

As they were talking, he had asked Alex why he had freaked out earlier. "Well, since your animal side is ruled by emotion, your fear and insecurity caused you to go into a state of mind in which your instincts took over. It's meant as a back up incase you were ever caught off guard in battle. But I also think that since you're so recently change, you probably got overloaded with all of the new sensations bombarding you which made you more jumpy."

Wally was still unconvinced but he answers anyways. "I guess that makes sense…" He can't help but think he's only saying these things to try and make him feel better about what he is. Glancing down at his large paws, he takes a deep breath. _Nothing he says can change the fact that I'm just a monster..._

He feels his ears dip back betraying his dejection. Sighing Colburn goes to stand. "It's getting pretty late, why don't I-"

Suddenly Wally rises up on his back two feet forgetting he's now about 12 feet tall. "No! Wait please!" Falling down into a four legged stance he continues. "I-I… can't you stay just a little bit longer?" As he spoke a soft whine emits from his throat.

Embarrassed his ears turn back and his head dips slightly but then Alex clears his throat. "I don't see why not." Colburn can see the same look in his eyes that Tatem had when he first saw the giant creature. "Listen, I know that look… And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Tate; Nobody can go back and change the past, but anyone can start today and change their future."

Wally's demeanor picks up slightly and slowly getting up, he makes his way over to the large window that looks into a smaller adjacent room. Stopping just in in front of the glass, he looks at the reflection and sighs. "Am I stuck like… like this forever?" He sees the young man walk up beside him in the ghostly image.

Gently, Alex goes to grip the soft tawny fur but a growl vibrates through Wally's throat. Closing his eyes, the growling stops and Wally glances to the other. "Sorry. It just slipped out." He whispers, before gently pressing his body into the young mans outstretched hand.

"No need to apologize." Sighing, Alex continues. "Unfortunately you can't switch between forms… But since I've been hired here, I've been trying to use Alwin's research to figure out a way to change you and Tate back. It's slow going, but I think I'm making progress!"

A slight spark of hope is reignited in Wally. "Really?!" Before he could stop himself, he nuzzles his giant head into the nape of Alex's neck. Quietly he whispers. "Thank you, for everything. And If you see Tatem, can you tell him I'm sorry?" Pulling his head away so he can look into the other's face, he waits expectantly for his answer.

Nodding his consent, Colburn speaks softly. "Sure kid, no problem."

* * *

A/N: Aww isn't Wally so cute!? Well I think he is! But it seems I've tricked some of you guys since I posted the chapter so early the other day :3 Some of my slices have gone awol!? Tsk Tsk… But really it's my own fault since I'm so spastic with my postings of late, maybe those wisdom teeth are used for something after all? Oh and I have a feeling that the next chapter's going to be a special one! Want to know why!? It's for getting 10,000 views you crazy peeps! (Its currently 9,800 or something to that affect) but I know it will make it! So expect something good (Hopefully I wont disappoint!)

Anywho, let's see who's here ROLL CALL!

Cookie-the-Rookie: Well my goodness, you have been very generous with those reviews of yours XD But I greatly appreciate it! And Yeah I was reading this book where one of the characters names were Rhyne and I was pronouncing it as 'Rain' for some ungodly reason haha and your supposed to pronounce it like the rhine… I was so devastated when my friend told me haha. But speaking of dimensions, me and my friend were talking about them and mirrors *shudders* Like your reflection is "alternate you." And we were being idiots about it for no reason what so ever!

STicker55: Haha well now I feel like a complete fool XD Oh well! And Tate and Alex are both 23, and thanks :)

KittyKat200: Well I'm happy I'm able to bring sunshine into your day! Yes, pathetic Wally is no more! And I too know what you mean about leaving this to the professionals… Speaking of which my friends driving could use some help since she gets stuck on a curb probably 2-3 times a week XD But that's besides the point, I'm really glad I've got your heart beating so fast cause if it wasn't I'm not sure I could give you CPR through the computer? So your life has a very real possibility of shattering into a million pieces since everything I touch turns to crud :3 But I should be thanking you my lovely slice for reading my story in the first place! Yet I still thank you for the compliment, It brings me joy; almost as much joy as the little bell on my cats collar that makes him the cutest darn thing I've ever seen :)

cary99: Colburn's definitely turning into the big brother type :) And thanks!

Dextra2: I think you were one of the only people who held out faith for that furry man beast haha But I'm glad your happy cause it makes me happy :D

JadeBrycin2116: Ok so first off let me say that I am so dense… I didn't even realize you wrote Shattered Pieces, I LOVED that story! SO good! Unfortunately I read it before I made an account but the second I get a decent internet signal I'm sticking it in my Favs! But regardless haha I think I'm just magic :3 though I'm glad you like the story so much and I always like keeping you guys on your toes ;)

But that's it; Leave me a review telling me if you liked it or maybe one telling me you think cats that have a tiny bell and carry socks around the house are darn ADORABLE? I don't know but I would love to hear it!


	25. Chapter 24: Uncontrollable

Disclaimer: *Ahem* Um yeah so I really think that if y'all believe I own Young Justice, you might need a doctor.

A/N: Alright so I dedicate this chapter to all my lovely slices who have read my story! Oh and special note for KittyKat200 (And for anyone else I may have confuzzled) Wally's wolf form and Tatem both walk on all fours but since they are half animal half human they do have the ability to stand on their hind legs and use their front paws like a primitive hand. But they're mainly a quadruped, I just wanted to clear that up before you guys started the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 24: Uncontrollable

After Alex had left, Wally couldn't stop moving. He tried to lay down but it felt so strange, his large body making it awkward for him to find a comfortable position. Instead, he was reduced to pacing the length of the room he was in. _More like cell…_

Sighing he looks around. _How did I end up in this mess? _For lack of anything better to do, he lifts his head trying to test out some of his new senses; sniffing the air he picks up a multitude of smells. The first thing being Alex even though he had left over an hour ago and with a few more deep breaths, he could also make out the faint smells of what he assumed were Tatem and Alwin.

At the thought of the doctor a low growl rumbles through his teeth; All of the anger that been growing inside him came bubbling to the surface. _How could someone do this to another person? And not just a stranger but their own son too! _Alex had told him all about how Alwin did it and what he had planned for them.

His thought's drift towards the team. _I wonder what they're doing, maybe they're looking for me?_ He continues his pacing while he thinks. _As much as I want out of here, I'm not sure if I want them to find me…_ He still couldn't shake his insecurity. The previous doubt Tatem had planted was still strong even though Alex had explained it was just a ploy Alwin was using to try and separate him from his friends.

Unfortunately his mind isn't done torturing him yet as it strays over to his Uncle and a sharp ache shoots through his heart._ I know he cares for me, but I wonder how he would react if he saw me like this? _Glancing towards the glass, he studies his reflection. _Would he reject me?_ He doesn't know how he's going to face the one person he looks up to the most as an animal...

A sudden bout of tiredness has Wally leaning against the wall for support before slowly sliding onto the floor. He can feel that familiar sting tickle his eyes and a small laugh escapes his giant mouth. _I didn't even think I could cry in this form. Isn't that a great surprise?_ As he lays there, his exhaustion finally wins out and his eyes ease shut letting him drift into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Colburn walked down the hall towards the labs hoping to get some research done while Alwin was out. Reaching the door, he eases it open and briskly walks into the large room cluttered with various science gadgets and papers.

Quickly glancing around, he trudges over to his desk on the far side of the room and sits down in the chair with a heavy sigh. Rubbing his face he looks at the time. _Ugh, it's already 3:30 in the morning!? God, how does time move so fast? _

He rakes his fingers through his hair as he contemplates what to do. _I really should do some work but I'm so damn tired! I was up all last night with Alwin making preparation for the kid and now I've been up talking with him… I'm about ready to drop dead! _His eye lids felt heavy but he shakes his head hoping to chase some of the sleepiness away.

Working on his formula has been pain staking; it's taken him months just to get as far as he had and it wasn't as far as he'd hoped. If only I had some help, then maybe I would actually have something of use. Sighing he shuffles the papers on his desk.

He can't help but think of the young kid._ I can't help but feel responsible for what's happened. I let that creep do this to him just so I could help Tate… how selfish can someone get!? I can just imagine what his friends will do to me when they find him. _Suddenly his eyes go wide, tiredness forgotten. _That's it!_

He shoots up from his seat._ How could I have been so dense!? _Frantically he begins looking for his coat. _His friends aren't normal people, they're superheroes! If I can somehow get them a copy of this research and my notes, maybe just maybe they could finish the cure! _He starts gathering all of the required information he downloads it onto a spare flash drive.

_Now would be my only time to get out of here with it, but… I can't just leave._ Looking around he sighs._ If I went missing, Alwin might think somethings up and he might move the entire project somewhere else… There has to be a way. _

Racking his brain he tries to come up with a plan. _I'm sure they're searching for him by now, they've probably even split up which makes my chances of find one of them easier. _Hardening his resolve, he starts moving towards the door. _I'll just have to take my chances and pray that luck's on my side._

Reaching out to open the door he nearly has a heart attack when It slides open of it's own accord and standing in front of him was Doctor Alwin. "Colburn? What are you doing here so late?" He sees a twisted smile from on the doctors features. "Did I scare you?"

Alwin pushes past him as he desperately searches for an excuse. "Oh, um no sir, but I'm here because Subject #6 was a little harder to handle than I anticipated." He didn't like using the boy as an excuse but for lack of anything better he had to.

Chuckling the old man turns. "Hmm, I see. Well I'm glad he's up for a fight cause since I'm back so early, I was hoping for a little entertainment…" _Oh no… _Colburn mentally cringes. _This isn't good._

Clearing his throat, he starts. "Well what did you have in mind, sir?" He hope that what ever the doctor had planned, he could hopefully delay.

But judging by the look plastered on the mans features while he gathers some vials, it seemed very unlikely that he could deter the lowlife. "Oh nothing you need to be here for, since you're all packed up and ready why don't you just run along." Picking up the last of the things he walks past the young man. "That wasn't a suggestion."

He watches the retreating back skulk from the room. _Damn it!_ Swiftly he leaves. _I have to hurry!_

* * *

Alwin tried knew something was up with his assistant by the way he reacted when he opened the door. _But to be honest when isn't my assistant a skittish idiot? I swear that boy is going to do something that he won't be able to talk his way out of… _

Though he wont let that blithering idiot interrupt his good mood, looking down at the vials held in his arms he smiles. _Mmm, Six should really enjoy this. _Chuckling to himself he makes his way down towards one of the examination rooms and pulls out his cell phone.

Dialing a familiar number, he doesn't wait for an introduction before he starts. "Get Subject #6 down to room 302. We have a few tests to run…" The words slide off his tongue, betraying his excitement at the prospect.

Hanging up when he reaches the room he steps inside. _While I'm waiting, I'll make sure Six will be… comfortable when he arrives._

* * *

Hanging up his phone, Darren groans. _Damn that Alwin… He was supposed to be gone till tomorrow._ Pinching the bridge of his nose, he glances to his men. "Alrighty, boys. That was the big bad boss calling. He says we got to move the new flee bag to room 302."

The unanimous groans signaled the groups annoyance. "It's four in the freaking morning!? I thought that lunatic was off at one of the other buildings?" Darren looks at his outraged second in command.

A ferocious look passes across his features. "Yeah, well he's apparently back sooner than anticipated. It's not our job to keep his schedule in check; but it is our job to follow orders." His tone left no room for arguments as he stands to leave, the others quickly following suit.

Efficiently the men gather their equipment and start out the door heading towards the room holding the animal. Darren turns towards the others. "So you guys know the drill; We incapacitate the subject, then secure it. Now from what I've been told, this things smaller than the other one but it's more muscular, so be careful."

The group of men share a quick glance before Darren starts undoing the locks, silently opening the door revealing the cinnamon colored creature lying against the wall. As soon as the men enter the room they see the beast raise it's head but before he can process what's going on, a small click of a button resounds through the room.

* * *

Wally heard a noise but was too groggy to realize what it was. It didn't matter though as a fierce pain tears through his body causing his muscles to seize and a strangled howl to explode from his mouth.

It felt like a lifetime before the electricity finally ceased and his body slumps forward, dazed. He barely registers as something slips over his mouth in tandem with four harsh clanks of metal snapping around his limbs. What…?

He tries to move but a deep baritone voice stops him. "Don't even think about it mutt." _It's those same men from the woods, but what are they doing here?_ Suddenly he's hoisted up and shakily standing he tries to blink the haze from his vision.

A sharp tug on the restraints has him stumbling forwards but the cuffs on his legs prevented him from catching himself, and somehow he ended up on the floor. A round of laughter echoes around him. "Stupid animal." A sharp kick to his ribs sends a low growl emanating through his throat. _Who does this guy think he is!? _

But before he could act, the all too familiar silken tone resounds through his head. **_Don't do anything you'll regret._** His heart beat faster with every word.

_Tatem!? I thought you were still on lock down? _He didn;t know why the creature was contacting him, though he was still happy about it!

However when the voice filters through again, the soft edge was replaced by urgency. **_Alex is making a move and we have to get out of here now! _**Everything was happening so fast, he wasn't sure what he could do. **_Do you think you can vibrate through your restraints? _**

His thoughts are interrupted buy one of the men. "Hey, what's taking so long? We don't have all day!" Another tap with the man's boot causes a low growl to escape his maw. "Oh you think your a tough guy, huh?" The man brings out the small remote again.

Quickly Wally makes up his mind._ I guess we'll just have to see. _Suddenly using the little bit of energy he had left, Wally's large body began to blur as his molecules started shifting at an increasing rate. Soon enough, the heard the telltale snaps as the restraints weak points gave way to the increasing abuse.

In a matter of seconds, he was free of everything but the collar. Winded from the exertion, he slowly starts to stand. _Hmm, I couldn't go as fast as normal but that's either due to my new size or my lack of energy. Hopefully the latter…_

Looking at the men scattering around the room, Wally spots the one with the remote and a low growl vibrates in the air. He's suddenly consumed with anger and barring his teeth he starts making his way towards the man. "Easy now big fella, don't do anything stupid." That causes a sudden snarl to tear through his throat.

He could feel the rage building with every step and his eyes lock on to the mans vulnerable neck. **_Don't let your instincts control you. Think! Come find me so we can get out of here._**

Tatem's voice was enough for him to realize what he was doing. Shaking his head he looks to the still open door, then with an impressive leap, he bounds straight over the man's head and out into the corridor.

* * *

After he had finished prepping the room, Alwin had waited for several minutes before starting to become impatient. Abruptly he went to go check on what was taking those idiots so long, but what he found was a bunch of incompetent fools staggering around an _empty_ cell!

_NO!_ Fury was consuming his entire being._ They had let Six escape! _He wanted to strangle each and everyone of them but that would have to wait. Sprinting from the room he had a pretty good idea of where he was going to find the creature.

* * *

Tatem stood waiting in his dark concrete cell for his companion. Just a little while ago, Alex had informed him that he planned to go to the child's friends for help in developing his cure but he knew that when he left that bastard would know he betrayed him.

So he had told Alex to just get what he needed and that he would somehow manage to get the boy and himself out to safety and that they could meet up later. Currently he was listening to the child's thoughts.**_ Alright I think I've found you._**There was a few seconds of silence before he speaks again. **_There's no way for me to open it… Um, hold on; I'm going to try and see if I can't make the door explode. _**

Tatem's eyes go wide. _Wait, what do you mean by- _Suddenly the door starts the creak before finally giving way and bursting inward. As the pieces settle, he can see the tawny wolf standing just outside of the wreckage. _So that's what you look like? Hmm, I was expecting you to be bigger._ A playful smile forms on the creatures lips as the boys face flashes faux annoyance.

**_Oh well excuse me, but who exactly is breaking who out? Yeah that's what I thought. _**Quickly making his way inside, the scarlet wolf makes quick work of the restraints holding the older animal captive.

Once freed both creatures instinctively nuzzle the others neck, checking to make sure the other was alright. But before the two could say anything, a scratchy voice filters into the room. "Well isn't that cute? It seems my two experiments have found each other at last!" Even though the statement was joking the face of the old man showed no signs of amusement.

Both Tatem and Wally turn to face the new arrival while a vicious snarl echoes from the two of them. "Oh just shut up! I would suggest that the two of you stand down if you know whats best for you." Holding up a small remote, a quiet click is heard before a deafening roar erupts from Tatem's throat.

* * *

Wally watches in horror as the doctor laughed when Tatem's body started spasming on the floor. He felt so useless, the only thing he could do was bark at the maniac until the inky creature on the floor stopped twitching. _Are you ok!?_

A small growl emanates from the crumpled form.**_ I'm alright… but you need to get that remo- Ahh! _**Abruptly more electricity is shot throughout the creatures body.

Alwin's voice can barely be heard over Tatem's hollowing cries. "Don't be thinking anything stupid Six… Just come quietly and I'll stop hurting him."

Frantically Wally looks between the two bodies in the room. It seemed like time was slowing down, he had to make a choice; Surrender to the hands of this lunatic and hope he keeps his word or attempt to escape and pray they actually make it.

But before he can make his decision, a sudden warmth starts pooling in his stomach. Slowly it begins inching it's way through his entirety setting every part of him on fire. Then… there was nothing.

* * *

A/N: Man what a cliffy!? I'm so sorry but I had too! Oh and I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the whole switching perspectives thing I did in this; it was meant as a whole 'touching base' with all the characters except for the team. But they should be here next chapter if I'm correct? I wouldn't hold me to that though cause I've been told I'm a liar so yeah :3 And I'm super sorry it took me three day to upload, it was just such long chapter and I wanted to make it really good so it took a little longer to edit than normal! Please forgive me! And I hope you all enjoyed it though, and let me know is there was anything I could improve?

Anywho, lest get down and dirty shall we? Or we could just look at the reviews… ;)

STicker55: I'm glad you like alex, he is pretty inspirational ;) but yep the team is sure on their way to getting their teammate back!

KittyKat200: Yeah my friend was a little mad at me for telling you about her awesome driving skills, she doesn't others to know the secret to excellent driving :3 But yes Jacob is a very good wolf look alike haha the only difference is that Wally's a half human half animal, not full wolf like Jacob but- wait am I confusing you more? I don't know haha I hope I'm not D: And I'm not entirely sure whats going to happen next chapter but we should see soon enough :) but oh man my cat sits there and jingles it on purpose I swear! IT'S SO CUTE! XD

I'mAGuestBeware: No worries, I know everyone has other engagements (even if I'm sure you'd rather be doing anything else other than school haha) But freshmen year sucks, cause it's such a big leap compared to middle school even though it's not that bad essentially. I can tell you that senior year is awesome so at least you have something to look forwards to ;) But alas, right now it's 1 in the morning when I'm posting this cause I can't make you guys wait any longer :/ so sorry about how long it took! It was just that my friend was moving for college and what not so we've been doing some good ol' fashioned bonding before she left :'( Anywho I do infect live in the states haha and as for timezone I believe you mean Eastern and central right? Well I'm in the Eastern one :P But as for water fights, I'm all out of squirt guns but we have a giant slip n' slide if that piques your interest?! NOOO you mustn't tease me with such delectable tide bits or else I shall never tell you what happens after this cliffy! MWHAHAHA… ok no, I will regardless :p But the email people will shudder in fear the minute you make an account haha. Ah yes, that twinge just hangs around like a bad smell but you get used to it eventually :3 And I actually have a dog, two cats and my gerbil yo! Currently the one who gives me his paw is sitting on my lap being a turd and hitting my keyboard trying to get my fingers as I type XD But putting on sunglasses can be very exhausting mind you! And I want to meet that friend who love psych cause I already love them! And that was the twist I was talking about! I'm glad you remember the old days too and that you don't suffer from being a complete buffoon like myself who forgets what someone says to her immediately after they say it… Wait what was I talking about? Oh yeah, don't feel bad about forgetting the flash (I did swell until someone suggested it haha) Ah but young one, the darkside is always going to be in me but I do dabble in both ;) As you will see next chapter :) And since I pass out on a regular basis, might I suggest putting foam on your floor before you post? It will help you in the long run trust me! (Or not… I am a compulsive liar :3)

pottyandweezlbe89: Yep :) He's certainly there for Wally

Raton: Aw I hope I didn't make you feel bad, haha I completely understand how much school gets all up in yo business (I start college on wednesday and I'm currently crapping myself about it haha) And I do the same thing when I find a really good story to read and also at night (like right now it's 1 in the morning) I'll sit here starving practically dreaming about eating my whole wheat waffles we have in the freezer! It's sad but sometimes I get so excited for them ._. haha man… I can't even believe I'm telling you that. Whoops! Oh well, I'm sure by now you've realized I'm a weirdo :3 And you may think my cat sounds cute but it's a pain when he starts doing that at 3 in the morning and dropping a smelly sock on your face then starts meowing into your ear until you wake up scared cause he's right in your face like "Oh hai tar! I didn't know you was asleep!? But since your up… LOOK AT WHAT I CAUGHT :I" haha.

Midnight1906: Haha Absolutely true! I'm glad to see a new reader :) I hope you've liked it so far?

cary99: Haha I know I shouldn't think a giant wolf is adorable but I do :3 And thanks!

JadeBrycin2116: Yep! The team will be an there way to helping Wally in the next chapter! I think we may even be coming to the end sometime soon O_o Uh oh! And no problem, you deserve the praise for such an excellent story! And to be honest I'm quite humbled that you even read my little story :)

Dextra2: Haha nah, your not stupid for trusting Tate! He's fuzzy, how could anyone hate him!? That's cray cray. But I hope you don't trust Alwin!? Cause then I might have to do an intervention of some sort ;)

But that's it; Leave me a review telling me if you like it or maybe one telling me you like whole wheat waffles? I don't know but I would love to hear it!


End file.
